Por um final feliz
by Padma Raven
Summary: Luna decidiu se arriscar em busca de um amor em que só ela acredita. Até onde será capaz de ir para defender esse amor? Quantas coisas será capaz de suportar? Mistérios envolvem Theodore Nott. Será que ele merece tanto sacrifício?Cont.de Por linhas tortas
1. Notícias

**N/A: Olá!**

**Essa história é a continuação de "Por linhas tortas". Se você não leu a história anterior, essa vai ficar meio sem sentido.**

**De qualquer forma,obrigada pela leitura!!**

**E suas reviews serão muito bem-vindas!!**

**Beijos,**

**Padma**

* * *

NOTÍCIAS

**"Enquanto você não vem**

**Ensaio dizer 'meu bem, **

**Enfim chegou a nossa hora'**

**Fiz castelos pra um rei**

**Me vesti, me guardei**

**Porque é em mim que você mora**

**Num lugar desse meu futuro**

**Eu vou te encontrar **

**O que acontecerá, na hora a gente vai saber...**

**Deixa o tempo passar, dar voltas o mundo**

**Ser possível o impossível**

**Sei que sem esperar um dia,um segundo **

**Você vai então aparecer**

**Como mágica no ar..."**

* * *

O sol da manhã entrou lentamente pela janela da estranha casa circular. Seus moradores, adormecidos, ainda não tinham dado as boas vindas ao novo dia.

Um raio de sol foi se movendo até alcançar os cabelos louro-sujos de uma jovem bruxa que dormia serenamente. Ao alcançar seu rosto, ela começou a despertar, piscando e esticando-se. Em seguida sentou-se na cama e disse alegremente para o nada: "Bom dia, dia!"

Luna Lovegood sentia-se bem por estar em casa. Não tinha sido muito feliz em Hogwarts. Agora, então, é que se sentiria mal, se tivesse que voltar para lá, com todas as lembranças do seu ex-quase-namorado desaparecido.

Ela estava mais animada e leve do que se sentira na época do sumiço de Theodore Nott. Já fazia mais de um ano e as lembranças do que tinham vivido juntos ainda a machucavam. Ela evitava voltar ao assunto.

Somente com seu amigo Rony ela tinha forças para falar. Mas ele era tão radical com relação ao que havia acontecido que, na maioria das vezes ela preferia ficar quieta e guardar a dor para si.

Luna desceu as escadas e foi tomar seu café, encontrando seu pai à mesa.

-Bom dia, querida!

-Bom dia, papai! Cadê 'O Pasquim'?

-Aqui! – e passou para ela revista.

Luna lia, satisfeita. Após concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts, passara a escrever para a revista, em uma coluna sobre coisas em que ninguém acreditava, mas muitos juravam ver. Chamava-se "O que ocultam os olhos dos bruxos".

De repente, Luna ouviu um barulho. Era o correio coruja.

Como ninguém nunca lhe escrevia, a não ser Rony, com um ou outro bilhetinho, espantou-se ao ver uma carta endereçada a ela. Pegou o envelope, curiosa. Não havia remetente. Ela o abriu e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver a carta. Era a letra de Theodore Nott.

A loira deu uma desculpa qualquer para o pai e foi para o quarto, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, espantada.

Em seu quarto, já sem conseguir conter o nervosismo, sentou-se, abriu a carta apressadamente e leu:

_"Minha amada Luna,_

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Sei que lhe causei muito mal, e que minhas atitudes lhe trouxeram muito sofrimento. Acredite, verdadeiramente me arrependi, e se pudesse voltaria no tempo para não fazer de novo o que fiz._

_Querida, embora eu não tenha o direito de lhe pedir nada, gostaria de te ver. Vou partir em breve e gostaria muito de me despedir de você antes de ir embora._

_Se você puder me dar esse voto de confiança, me espere do outro lado do morro que fica em frente à sua casa, na encosta, no próximo sábado, às quatro da tarde._

_Um grande beijo,_

_Amo você,_

_Théo."_

Luna permaneceu em silêncio por uns dois minutos, olhando a carta. Ele ia voltar! Ela reveria Théo! Poderia falar com ele depois daquele vendaval de emoções, poderia ouvi-lo ... E tentar entender o que havia realmente acontecido entre eles.

O que sentiu naquela hora, nem ela soube dizer - um misto de alegria, saudade...

Estava muito feliz! Apertou a carta contra o peito e sussurrou, com os olhos fechados: "Meu lobisomem!"

Theodore finalmente ia voltar.

Ela poderia, enfim, reencontrar alguém que dera algum sentido à sua vida.


	2. Encontros inesperados

**ENCONTROS INESPERADOS**

**"Você não sabe  
O quanto eu caminhei  
Pra chegar até aqui  
Percorri milhas e milhas  
Antes de dormir  
Eu nem cochilei  
Os mais belos montes  
Escalei  
Nas noites escuras  
De frio chorei"**

* * *

Passado o impacto inicial pela notícia da volta de Théo, Luna se viu às voltas com outros pensamentos.

Apesar de amá-lo e desejar imensamente revê-lo, ela não podia ignorar o que ele tinha tentado fazer. E se ele tivesse outro plano em mente? Se estivesse tramando algo contra ela? Da última vez em que soube alguma coisa sobre ele, a informação era de que ele havia se unido aos Proscritos - um grupo de lobisomens defensores de interesses maléficos. E se o seu pai ficasse sabendo? Ele não aceitaria jamais que ela o reencontrasse, nunca havia acreditado no arrependimento dele e se culpava pelas coisas acontecidas a ela, achando que não lhe dera a devida atenção. Pensar nisso a deixou atormentada e dividida. Ela releu as palavras dele na carta e, sem saber por que, sentiu que eram sinceras. Decidiu: ia revê-lo.

Por outro lado, não sabia como seria sua reação ao chegar perto dele. A raiva já havia passado. Mas eles nunca tinham sido realmente namorados, o que ela iria fazer? Não podia simplesmente se jogar nos braços dele. Decidiu-se: ia tratá-lo como a um amigo querido que estivesse viajando por muito tempo.

No dia marcado, Luna sentia-se muito apreensiva. Estava difícil até escolher a roupa. Depois de muito pensar ela escolheu uma roupa de trouxa que costumava usar em casa. Era um vestido de um cor-de-rosa tão berrante que não passaria despercebido nem em um congresso de patricinhas. Seria até bonito, se não tivesse dezenas de ursinhos desenhados em cores fortes, dando um ar excêntrico ao conjunto. Era difícil imaginar qual seria a reação de Theodore, um bruxo de sangue-puro, ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito, com uma roupa mais apropriada para um baile de carnaval. Mas Luna não estava preocupada com isso. "Ah, ele vai gostar de me ver de vestidinho rosa!", pensou enquanto penteava os cabelos.

Depois de se arrumar ela olhou para o espelho e fez uma careta engraçada para si: "Nada mal", pensou, aprovando a produção. "Parece uma bruxa", pensou, rindo de si mesma. "Mas falta algo". Pegou, então, um par de brincos roxos em forma de guitarras, bem chacoalhantes (afinal, ela é a Luna Lovegood).

Luna saiu de casa a pretexto de passear no povoado próximo. Dirigiu-se direto para o local combinado, mas era um pouco cedo. Escondida pelas árvores olhou para o lado oposto ao da sua casa. Dali dava para ver A Toca. Ela não havia contado nada a Rony e Gina sobre a volta de Théo. Pensando no que eles diriam se soubessem, estava tão distraída que não percebeu um ruído de passos atrás de si.

-Luna?

Ela virou-se, assustada:

-Théo!

Ali estava ele, bem diante dos seus olhos. Ele lhe deu um sorriso como se não acreditasse que ela estava ali. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, ofegante. Eles deram dois passos pra frente e se abraçaram com toda a força que podiam ter. Luna sentiu os braços fortes de Théo enlaçando-a e pareceu que estavam de volta àqueles doces tempos de um passado não tão distante. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e ela fez o mesmo, e não pôde evitar que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha.

Passados muitos minutos, eles saíram do abraço, segurando as mãos um do outro, e se olharam. Ele disse:

-Tive medo de que você não viesse.

-É claro que eu viria!-Disse, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. -Estive preocupada com você. Como está? O que tem feito? Por que sumiu?

Ela reparou que a aparência dele não era boa, apesar de sorrir e parecer feliz ao vê-la. Estava pálido, muito magro, com olheiras e aspecto doentio.

Um ar de tristeza passou pelo rosto dele e mudou sua expressão.

-Bom, estou bem... Dentro do possível. Mas ainda fujo do Ministério. Devo explicações sobre o que tentei fazer contra você... – Ele pareceu constrangido.

-Não pense nisso agora- ela pediu, ainda com uma mão no rosto dele.

-Ótimo! Tenho outras coisas para falar com você. Mas antes tenho que lhe dar algo que fiquei te devendo.

-A mim? O que é? Não me lembro de você ter me promet...

Enquanto ela falava, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Pega de surpresa, Luna não teve reação: aceitou e correspondeu ao beijo com todo o amor que pôde demonstrar. Ela não era nenhuma menina, mas aquele era o seu primeiro beijo. Não queria que acabasse nunca.

Théo a segurava pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se perdia em seus cabelos loiros caídos pelas costas, e beijava-a com urgência, como se esperasse aquilo há muito tempo. E Luna lhe apertava as costas com toda a força, desejando que ele nunca mais se afastasse... Acariciava-lhe os cabelos e não ousava abrir os olhos... Não queria acabar com aquele momento mágico.

Após um longo tempo, que para eles pareceu meros segundos, eles pararam e se olharam sorrindo. Depois se abraçaram e ela sussurrou: "Meu lobisomem".

Ele deu uma risadinha e olhou para ela.

-Esperei muito tempo para poder te rever... Queria muito dizer a você tudo o que não disse antes de ir embora... Falar do meu amor por você e do quanto você se tornou importante para mim... Tive medo que você não quisesse mais me ver.

Ela o agarrou e deu um selinho, e, segurando o rosto dele, disse:

-Não deixei de pensar em você um só minuto, tolinho!

E, abraçando-o com toda a força, ela sentiu-se amada e protegida como nunca. Então, Théo mexeu nos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha, parecia uma caixinha usada para embalar jóias. Olhou para Luna e disse:

-Sabe... Isto era da minha mãe, e eu ganhei para dar à minha esposa, quando eu me casar. Mas... À vista dos acontecimentos, não sei quando isso vai acontecer e... bem... quero garantir que estará com a pessoa que escolhi.

Ele abriu a caixinha e deixou à mostra um par de brincos de ouro e diamantes, cujos pingentes tinham as formas de lua e estrelas. Ela ficou completamente pasma e não sabia o que dizer. Então, Théo tirou delicadamente os brincos de guitarra que ela usava, e pôs as jóias em seu lugar. Luna estava tremendo. Como ele podia lhe dar algo com tanto significado?

-Olhe, Théo, eu acho que você não deveria me dar essa jóia, ela é realmente linda, mas enquanto você não tiver certeza de que...

-A única certeza que eu tenho neste momento - disse - é a de que a única pessoa a quem desejo dá-la é você.

E lhe deu um beijo, cheio de ternura e amor.

Ela sussurrou meio desajeitada: "Obrigada", e ele sorriu. E no mesmo tom, ela disse: "eu amo você". E a continuação do beijo valeu para ela como um "eu também". Luna sentia como se alguma coisa tivesse se transformado... Como a menina que troca o ursinho de pelúcia pelo salto alto, ela via que agora alguém a enxergava como uma mulher.

Ele a convidou para deitar-se em seu colo, como faziam em Hogwarts, e ela aceitou, satisfeita, deitando-se quando ele se sentou no chão. Ficou ali recebendo os carinhos dele e contando as coisas que tinham acontecido desde aquele triste dia em Hogwarts.

Passados longos minutos, ela tinha falado sobre tudo o que pôde, então caiu a ficha: ele tinha voltado por um motivo, e ainda não haviam falado sobre isso. Ela olhou para ele e perguntou:

-Então, Théo... Por que você voltou? Quais são seus planos agora?

Ele pareceu incomodado com a pergunta.

-Bom, Luna... Não posso te contar o que vou fazer. É perigoso e não quero que se preocupe. Não sei se vou sobreviver. Mas se tudo der certo... Logo poderemos ficar juntos para sempre.

Ela leu nas entrelinhas. Sentou-se em frente a ele encarando-o séria e perguntou:

-Não é mais um plano maluco para deixar de ser lobisomem, é?

Théo não conseguiu disfarçar o susto por ela ter acertado.

-Eu não acredito! – Ela exclamou, indignada. - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Eu perdoei você e agora vai repetir o erro!

-Não, Luna, ouça...

-Depois de tudo o que eu sofri...

-Não é nada disso, escute...

-Você vai achar outra otária e...

-Chega, Luna! Ouça!

Ela calou-se, com o rosto vermelho e ficando com raiva.

-Não é daquela forma... Não preciso enganar ninguém. Mas é perigoso e exige sacrifícios. Por isso eu quis vir vê-la, por que se eu não... Se eu não conseguir me safar, queria que você soubesse o quanto te amei.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam ardendo. Então ele voltara para dizer que talvez fosse a última vez que se viam?

-Não fique assim... Vamos... Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo...

-Como você pode garantir, se acaba de dizer que é perigoso? E se você não voltar?

Ele não respondeu.

-Eu vou com você.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Não vai, não. Não posso deixar. Você vai ficar aqui cuidando de sua vida e eu... Eu vou voltar para ficar com você.

-Minha vida é você. O que eu faço se nunca mais te vir?

Sem saber o que dizer, ele a abraçou enquanto ela respirava fundo tentando não chorar.

-Confie em mim. Eu voltarei.

Ela fechou os olhos, acalmando-se , com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele. Então, perguntou serenamente:

-O que houve com os Proscritos? Eu sei sobre eles e que você estava vivendo junto deles. Onde estão?

-Eu desertei. Não quero mais viver aquela vida, eu não sou como eles.

-Onde você vai ficar, então?

-Primeiro vou para a minha casa, você sabe onde é. Ninguém espera que eu vá para lá. Depois vou sair à procura do que preciso, mas vou ficar baseado lá. Prometa que não irá me procurar.

-Théo, eu...

-Prometa, Luna.

-Ah, Théo...

Mas, antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviram passos se aproximando. Luna levantou-se e deparou com...

-Ronald?!

-Luna, o que faz aqui no meio do... –e ao reparar em quem estava em sua companhia, sacou a varinha e gritou: - Afaste-se dela!

Théo levantou os braços, mostrando que estava desarmado, com um sorrisinho irônico de bom sonserino que era.

-Acho que seu amiguinho está um pouco nervoso, Luna.

-Cale a boca, seu imundo! O que faz aqui, depois de tudo o que aprontou? Veio buscá-la para terminar seu plano, é? Ele estava machucando você, Luna?

-Não, Ronald! – Luna disse, desesperada. –Ele veio me ver, e... e... Eu já disse que ele é inocente...

-Suma daqui, lobisomem!-Rony gritou.

-Tudo bem, eu já falei o que tinha para falar mesmo... Luna...–Ele fez uma reverência-Adeus!

-Não, Théo!

Mas ele já tinha desaparatado.

Rony olhou para Luna, com uma cara ao mesmo tempo espantada e indignada:

-Depois de tudo o que ele fez, como você pôde ter ficado aqui a sós com ele? Não tem idéia do perigo que isso representa?

-Ronald, olhe...

-Vou avisar ao seu pai que ele voltou e está te rondando! Você parece criança, Luna, não quer ver que ele é perigoso!

-Ele veio se despedir de mim, porque vai sair para... –E, achando que estava falando demais, calou-se.

-Venha. Vou acompanhar você até a sua casa.

Sem saber o que fazer, Luna foi andando com Rony. Ao chegar em casa, pediu:

-Ronald... Por favor... Não diga a ninguém que o viu.

-Está doida? Vou alertar a todos que ele voltou e está por aqui.

-Ronald, não... Eu imploro... Ele não vai voltar!

Vendo o desespero dela, ele disse:

-Tudo bem, mas se eu o vir de novo por aqui... Ou se souber que você andou se encontrando com ele...

Ela riu do excesso de cuidados do amigo, mas disse: "Okay".

E cada um foi para sua casa.


	3. Escolhas

**ESCOLHAS**

**"Ah!  
Se o mundo inteiro  
Me pudesse ouvir  
Tenho muito pra contar  
Dizer que aprendi...**

**E na vida a gente  
Tem que entender  
Que um nasce pra sofrer  
Enquanto o outro ri..."**

* * *

Luna não ia ficar sentada esperando novidades chegarem. Antes não havia meio de reverter lobisomens, agora havia duas maneiras? Théo não deixou escapar nada, mas ela iria investigar. Porém, uma coisa dessas não devia ser fácil de descobrir. Pensou em quem poderia ajudá-la, e seus pensamentos voaram para...

-Hermione Granger!

Ela pegou pergaminho e tinta, para escrever um bilhete para Mione. Não era fácil. As duas andavam estremecidas, desde que Mione lhe dissera uns desaforos por ela não querer denunciar Théo ao ministério no ano anterior.

Tentando parecer descontraída, escreveu:

_"Olá Hermione! Como você está? Estamos ansiosos pelo seu casamento com Rony,ele tem falado sobre os preparativos, e..."_

Ela parou, achando que era confiança demais comentar um assunto tão pessoal com alguém que mal falava com ela. Então recomeçou:

_"Olá, Hermione! Você já reparou como o Rony está bonito? Acho que ele vai dar trabalho depois que..."_

Parou de novo, rindo: "Assim ela vai achar que quero roubar o namorado dela!". Decidindo ir direto ao assunto, escreveu:

_Hermione,_

_Preciso saber informações sobre novas formas de reverter lobisomens. Você conhece alguma? Devido ao que aconteceu, quero me informar para estar precavida. Imagino que no Departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas, onde você está em treinamento, haja informações. Se você puder me ajudar, agradeço muito!_

_Ps.: Não comente com ninguém sobre esse pedido, por favor. Podem pensar bobagem._

_Luna_

Ela já ia lacrando o envelope quando se lembrou de uma coisa. reabriu o pergaminho e escreveu:

_"Hermione,seu departamento já aceita a existência dos Naguilés?"_

Depois pensou um pouco melhor e apagou a frase. Afinal de contas, se ela queria a ajuda de Mione, era melhor fazer isso sem desafiar o seu ceticismo.

-Espero que ela não desconfie de nada... –Pensou, e mandou a coruja pelos ares.

* * *

Depois de uns três dias, Luna recebeu a resposta:

_"Luna,_

_Tenho algumas coisas que talvez te ajudem, mas não posso comentar em cartas. Você pode me encontrar n'A Toca no próximo sábado? Mas não comente com ninguém sobre o que iremos falar, ou posso ter problemas. Se puder ir, te esperarei lá no início da tarde._

_Hermione"_

Luna sorriu feliz, e guardou a carta, esperando o dia de descobrir o que Théo estava aprontando.

No dia e hora marcados, Luna foi depressa para a Toca. Estava tão ansiosa que aparatou - geralmente ela ia caminhando e procurando gnomos.

-Ô de casa! – Ela gritou, ao chegar. Pouco depois apareceu Rony. Hermione veio logo atrás, meio séria.

-Oi,Luna!

-Oi,Ronald! Olá Hermione...

-Olá,Luna-disse ela, serenamente,e,adiantando-se, deu um abraço na loira.

Desconcertada, Luna apenas disse baixinho:

-É bom vê-la aqui.

-Desculpe pelas palavras mal colocadas no passado.

-Esquece.

-Bom – disse Rony- que tal entrarmos e tomarmos um chá?

-Ótima idéia - Hermione concordou.

Após tomarem o chá, Mione inventou um pretexto qualquer e foi com Luna para o quarto de Gina. Lá ela começou a explicar:

-Não é muito fácil conseguir informações sobre lobisomens. Eu ainda estou em treinamento, não tenho acesso a tudo. Mas consegui verificar e, além da fórmula que você conhece, parece que há outra sim. Mas não se sabe qual. Parece que é um tipo de magia negra ainda não experimentada, do qual poucos sabem, mas que ninguém se atreveu a fazer. Mas não se sabe o porquê. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem como é, então não dá para saber se é perigoso para quem pratica.

Luna ficou meio decepcionada. Ela não podia dizer que Théo ia usar a tal magia, fosse qual fosse, então não viu como arrancar mais informações.

-Há um livro - disse Hermione- que contém algumas informações sobre lobisomens, principalmente sobre o convívio com eles quando não estão transformados. Trouxe para você ver, mas, por Merlin, não deixe ninguém descobrir.

-Okay. Obrigada, Hermione.

"Sei muito bem como conviver com lobisomens não transformados" pensou Luna. Mas começou a olhar o livro. Hermione, então, baixou a voz e perguntou:

-Por que você está tão interessada? Sabe por onde anda Theodore Nott?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Luna tomou um susto tão grande que ofegou e derrubou o livro no chão. Hermione não precisou fazer mais perguntas.

-Luna, ouça. Esse garoto é perigoso. Ele é um dos Proscritos...

-Não é mais – Luna disse sem pensar.

-Então você esteve com ele? – Hermione estava abismada.

-Não! Ele... Ele me escreveu.

-Luna, se você sabe dele, é melhor falar. Ele continua sendo procurado pelo ministério e se acharem que você está dando cobertura, você vai ter problemas.

-Eu não sei de nada, juro que...

-Não precisa jurar, mas saiba o seguinte: o ministério está à caça de todos os lobisomens não-registrados. Se você realmente gosta dele, o melhor que tem a fazer é dizer-lhe que nos procure. Não é brincadeira. As coisas vão piorar ainda mais, especialmente para os que forem identificados como Proscritos.

Luna ficou olhando para Hermione, sem coragem de continuar mentindo. Então, a porta se abriu: Rony vinha entrando sorridente, junto com... Harry Potter.

-Oi Luna! Oi Hermione – cumprimentou ele.

Todos começaram a conversar sobre amenidades. De repente, Rony notou o livro que Luna derrubara.

-Que livro é esse? Estão estudando, vocês estão ficando fanát... – ele leu o título do livro e ficou sério. Olhou de Luna para Mione e perguntou:

-Você estava mostrando isso a ela?

Hermione, sem graça, disse:

-E só um livro qualquer...

-Sobre lobisomens! Você não devia mostrar essas coisas a ela, sabe muito bem! E você, Luna, o que foi que me disse, hein?

-O quê?–Perguntou Harry. –Luna tem alguma novidade sobre lobisomens?

-Sim, ela tem - disse Rony, zangado.

-Ronald, cale-se, por favor!–Pediu a garota, ficando nervosa e sentindo uma pontada de raiva de Hermione. Ela era tão inteligente! Poderia ter inventado uma desculpa decente, mas tinha ficado bem claro que ela não fez o menor esforço para acobertar o segredo de Luna.

-Francamente,Luna. Eu não esperava isso!-Rony falou.

-Cale-se! –Ela respondeu irritada.

Mas todos já estavam bem atentos, não adiantaria nada ele se calar. O ruivo disse em alto e bom som:

-Theodore Nott voltou! Esteve com Luna, eu os vi! E pelo visto ela agora quer ajudá-lo! Quer continuar em contato com ele! Ela acredita nele e está apoiando-o!

-Luna! – gritou Hermione, chocada. –Eu não sabia! Jamais pensei que você quisesse ajudar Nott! Eu não teria falado nada se soubesse, como você pôde mentir para mim?

Luna estava sentindo-se acuada.

-Olhem... Eu só queria informações, eu juro, para entender o que ele pode estar querendo fazer. Não sei onde ele está. Juro! Não tenho como falar com ele, e não o vi desde que Rony nos viu conversando. Ele não quer que eu vá com ele nem nada, só veio se despedir! Por favor, não me olhem assim... –Ela sentia como se algo a sufocasse. Os três a olhavam, ao mesmo tempo bravos e pasmos. Não conseguiu sustentar aqueles olhares por muito tempo, então baixou a cabeça, os olhos carregados de lágrimas, sentindo-se envergonhada.

-Mas que reunião é essa no meu quarto? - Gina vinha entrando, animada, mas ao notar o clima fechou a cara e perguntou: - O que está havendo aqui?

-Luna reencontrou Nott e está querendo ajudá-lo.- Respondeu Rony, imediatamente.

Gina fixou o olhar em Luna, surpresa. Mas seu olhar também trazia uma grande dose de piedade.

-Luna... Por que não me contou? Já conversamos tanto sobre isso... Você precisa parar de se iludir!

Luna suspirou fundo.

-Okay. Nott não presta, tentou me matar e eu devo me afastar dele. Já estou avisada. Não adianta eu falar nada, não é? Vocês não confiam em mim.

Ela estava magoada por não acreditarem nela.

-Confiamos sim. E só queremos o seu bem-Comentou Hermione.

Vendo que Luna estava fechada a argumentos, Gina convidou todos para aproveitarem o fim da tarde tomando um refrescante suco de abóbora no quintal - talvez mais tarde conseguissem quebrar a resistência de Luna e colocar algo em sua cabeça. Eles se levantaram para sair, então Harry disse: - Espere aí, Luna. Quero dar uma palavrinha com você em particular.

Todos saíram e Luna tornou a se sentar. Harry olhou para ela e disse:

-Luna, o que quer que você saiba sobre Nott, é melhor falar.

-Não sei de nada-Ela respondeu, na defensiva.

-Luna- falou seriamente,-como você sabe, sou auror...

-E eu morro de orgulho de você por isso! –Ela exclamou, com sinceridade.

Pego de surpresa pelo elogio, ele ficou bem sem graça. Mas não perdeu de vista o que queria dizer.

-...Em treinamento, Luna!Ainda estou treinando. Mas já tenho contato com bastante coisa, e posso garantir que ele estará muito enrascado se não aparecer logo.

-Como assim?

-Você já deve saber que o ministério está registrando os lobisomens.Quer manter um controle pela segurança deles e nossa. Mas os Proscritos insistem em viver na clandestinidade e morder o máximo possível de pessoas. Nott tem ficha como Proscrito. E ainda deve responder pelo que fez com você. Quanto mais o tempo passa e ele foge, mais encrencado fica, é um atestado de culpa. E sabemos dos planos dele.

-Ele não fez nada comigo, eu já disse, ele desistiu e...

-Pode ter desistido, mas não provou sua inocência.

-Ele não é mais um Proscrito, Harry. Ele só voltou para se despedir!–Ela falava com um tom de desespero na voz.

Harry viu que não conseguiria convencê-la, então disse:

-Pois bem, Luna. Você não quer acreditar. Tudo bem. Mas ouça: vou ficar de olho em você e, se souber que ele está te cercando, vou me encarregar pessoalmente de capturá-lo.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ultrajada, mas ele prosseguiu:

-E não quero saber se você já é maior de idade e dona do seu nariz: vou cuidar pessoalmente para que ele se mantenha longe de você e não pensarei nem meia vez antes de pegá-lo, mesmo que isso te aborreça.

-Mas, Harry...

-Já te avisei Luna. Você é minha amiga e me apoiou sempre que precisei. Não vou deixar você fazer besteira, não se eu puder evitar. A escolha é sua.

* * *

Luna não conseguiu dormir direito. Ficou preocupada com a advertência de Harry. Será que ele estava escondendo algo dela? Era claro que sim, ele sabia de alguma coisa, senão não teria ficado preocupado a ponto de ignorar o que ela estivesse pensando.

E se a coisa requeria tanta preocupação, pensou, só poderia significar que Théo estava envolvido em algo realmente perigoso. Mas ele não queria envolvê-la... Não queria que ela fosse junto... Só quis se despedir.

Era o amor da vida dela, a única pessoa que conseguiu enxergá-la. Ela não teria paz se não soubesse o paradeiro dele. Precisava saber... Ver se ele estava bem e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Tomou sua decisão. Não seria fácil. Mas era o preço a pagar por sua felicidade.


	4. Por que não?

**Por que não?**

"**Entre por essa porta agora**

**E diga que me adora**

**Você tem meia hora **

**Pra mudar a minha vida..."**

**

* * *

  
**

O dia estava surpreendentemente frio. Luna agradeceu por isso - seria mais fácil ocultar-se sob casacos e gorros.

Ela rabiscou uma carta para o pai. Desejava que ele a compreendesse: não queria deixá-lo, mas não tinha opção. Pegou sua mochila encantada, onde cabiam mais coisas do que parecia, e desaparatou.

Ela estava no Beco Diagonal. Ali, parou e pensou por onde iria começar sua busca. Antes, porém, decidiu ir ao Gringotes, pois precisaria de dinheiro para se hospedar em algum lugar. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para achar a casa de Theodore e única coisa que ela tinha era o nome da cidade e uma breve descrição da casa.

Após sacar o seu dinheiro, Luna desaparatou, indo para Londres. Conseguiu hospedar-se em um hotel barato, afinal, não poderia gastar dinheiro com bobagens.O local era feio e descuidado, mas foi o melhor que conseguiu. Ela agradeceu por ter seu poder mágico e uma varinha que lhe garantissem segurança, pois o tal hotel era freqüentado por pessoas claramente suspeitas. Mas seria por pouco tempo, pensava ela.

Sentou-se na cama desconfortável e olhou o papel onde anotara a descrição da casa de Theodore. Começou a elaborar uma estratégia para iniciar sua busca. Não poderia sair perguntando onde viviam os Nott. Mas Como faria? Tentou pensar em tudo o que ele lhe dissera, na esperança de acrescentar alguma informação que a levasse ao lugar certo. Era como procurar agulha em um palheiro, mas ela não desistiria. Sua felicidade dependia de achar aquele lugar.

* * *

Depois de dois dias andando por aquela cidade inóspita, dormindo mal e se alimentando pior, Luna já estava quase perdendo as esperanças. A fase da lua cheia ia se despedindo - ele devia estar lá, saindo da transformação - mas onde estava a casa?

Distraída, sentada na praça e comendo um lanchinho trouxa, Luna de repente reparou em uma coruja que ia passando. Coruja... _De dia_?

Levantou-se de um salto e saiu correndo, tentando seguir a coruja. Tarefa difícil, quase impossível! Mas ela seguiu na direção em que a tal coruja tinha ido. Os trouxas observavam a garota correndo aparentemente a esmo, olhando pro céu e sem prestar atenção aonde ia. Alguns riam, mas ela não se importava: algum bruxo estava por perto e, se não fosse Theodore, ela tinha esperanças de que fosse um leitor do Pasquim, que pudesse lhe oferecer um lugar decente para passar a noite.

Após correr por alguns minutos na direção da coruja, finalmente Luna encontrou o lugar: uma casa grande, verde, com portões e janelas prateadas. Viu a coruja empoleirada em uma planta no jardim. Ao primeiro olhar parecia uma casa comum, mas um exame mais atento revelava a presença de algumas plantas mágicas. Também não havia ligações elétricas ou telefônicas.

Luna se aproximou do portão. Estava trancado, mas ao seu toque ele se abriu com um estalo.

Ela seguiu, insegura, em direção à porta. E se aquela não fosse a casa? Estava procurando havia tanto tempo, com poucas informações e quase nenhum indício de estar próxima. Se fosse aquela, seria como acertar na loteria. Se não fosse, teria de recomeçar a sua busca. Por quanto tempo ainda agüentaria?

Cheia de esperança, parou diante da porta e bateu.

Não houve resposta. Ela tornou a bater, agora com mais força. Sem resposta. Bateu pela terceira vez, ainda mais forte. Nada. Então, virou-se para sair, desanimada, quando a porta se escancarou de repente.

Luna olhou. Não havia ninguém ali. Ela ficou em dúvida se deveria entrar em uma residência desconhecida. Mas estava lá e precisava saber de quem era aquela casa, precisava ter a certeza de que não tinha deixado passar a casa certa.

Com a experiência de um ex-membro da Armada de Dumbledore, sacou a varinha e foi andando lentamente.

Entrou na casa esperando que algo a surpreendesse pelas costas, mas nada aconteceu. Então ela ouviu um som, uma pequena batida, como se alguém socasse o chão. Procurou a direção do som e caminhou até ele.

Depois de passar por um longo corredor chegou a um aposento de poucos móveis, com uma porta sem fechadura em frente àquela por onde entrara. E no chão, junto à porta, Theodore estava deitado, parecendo semi-consciente, com a varinha na mão, batendo no chão fracamente.

-Théo!-Ela gritou, atirando-se ao chão para ver o que havia acontecido com ele.

Theodore estava com um aspecto horrível, seu rosto não tinha cor e os olhos estavam fora de foco. Estava sujo, as roupas rasgadas. E ardia em febre.

- Théo! Théo! O que houve, fala comigo, por favor...

Ela passou a mão pelas costas dele. O rapaz parecia petrificado. Tentou levantá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Já estava desesperada, quando ouviu a voz fraca dele, dizendo: "Luna, você veio...".

-Sim, querido, estou aqui! Vou levar você para o seu quarto, onde é?

Com muito esforço conseguiu sustentá-lo e seguir escada acima. O rapaz desmontou em cima da cama. Murmurou novamente: "Você veio..." e finalmente desmaiou.

* * *

Luna estava sentada havia horas na poltrona, ao lado da cama de Theodore. Mal ousara pregar os olhos. Ele ardia em febre, mas ainda estava adormecido. Parecia delirar às vezes, mas logo voltava ao sono profundo. Ela se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido. Theodore parecia muito mal, e ela fez tudo o que pôde por ele. Trocou sua roupa, limpou seu rosto e braços, cuidou de alguns ferimentos. Depois não lhe restou nada a fazer, a não ser esperar que ele despertasse.

Depois de descansar, Luna verificou ao redor e viu que o quarto estava um bocado bagunçado. Theodore devia ter chegado pouco tempo antes de se transformar, pois suas coisas estavam jogadas por cima de uma cômoda. Havia poeira e alguns frascos com restos de líquidos, e alguns poucos farelos. Ela começou a limpar o quarto, com magia e também da forma trouxa. Logo o quarto estava em ordem.

Dois dias já haviam passado e Theodore ainda não havia despertado. Luna pensou na possibilidade de algo grave ter lhe acontecido, mas sabia que estava tudo sob controle, pois os sinais vitais estavam ótimos. Enquanto isso, ela já tinha dado um jeito de arrumar a cozinha e a sala da casa.

Após mais um dia cuidando do rapaz e de sua casa, Luna sentou-se para ler o jornal trazido por uma coruja e, exausta, acabou pegando no sono.

Acordou horas mais tarde; estava deitada na cama, vestida, mas descalça. Olhou para a poltrona e lembrou-se de ter sentado ali, mas não de ter se levantado. Virou a cabeça e viu Theodore, que mexia em um guarda-roupas.

-Théo!-Chamou com a voz fraca.

Theodore havia finalmente despertado. Estava de pé e se virou ao ouvi-la chamar. Embora estivesse sorrindo, sua expressão parecia contrariada.

Fechou o armário, sentou-se na beira da cama e abraçou Luna carinhosamente. Ela se aconchegou feliz, absorvendo o abraço. Depois ele segurou suas mãos e disse: "Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. Vou ser eternamente grato. Olha... Foi uma surpresa encontrar você aqui."

-Surpresa? Você me viu chegar! Abriu a porta para mim e tudo!

-É? Puxa... Eu não lembrei.

Theodore não estava olhando-a nos olhos. Ainda parecia fraco e cansado.

-O que aconteceu?-Ela perguntou.–Encontrei você caído no chão, com sua varinha. Você foi atacado? E por que não me chamou quando acordou? –Olhou para as janelas: -Dormi demais!

-Você estava exausta! – Ele disse, se levantando. – Vi que arrumou a sala e a cozinha. Acordei e a vi largada na poltrona e o jornal caído. Claro que tinha que deixar você descansar.

Ele falava baixo, mas agora parecia aborrecido.

Caminhou de volta até o armário, e de braços cruzados virou-se para Luna e perguntou secamente:

-Então... Por que você veio?

A garota olhou para ele com cara de espanto e respondeu:

-Pensei que tivesse sido por sua causa, não?

-Eu não pedi que você viesse.

Luna se sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto. Então ela foge de casa, passa dias em péssimas condições e depois cuida de Theodore apesar de sua preocupação e desespero para, logo depois de acordar, ele jogar na sua cara que ela foi porque quis? Que não a chamou? Era muita ingratidão da parte dele!

-Sim, você não pediu-disse ela, serenamente-mas acontece que eu estava preocupada com você.

-Pois então que aguardasse notícias-respondeu ele, rispidamente.

-Ah, claro-respondeu ela, a voz embargando, mas não deixou o choro chegar. -Como não pensei nisso antes? Você aparece depois de um tempão, depois de tudo o que aconteceu e diz que veio só se despedir, afinal, vai fazer alguma coisa que pode matá-lo. E aí some de novo. Realmente, eu devia ter ficado em casa vivendo minha doce vidinha e esperando o próximo jornal, quem sabe trazendo uma notícia sobre você - vivo ou morto, não se sabe. Afinal, pelo que vejo, você pensa que não fará diferença para mim o que lhe acontecer.

Ele ficou quieto depois de ouvi-la. Não olhava para a garota. Então ela continuou:

-Foi difícil, sabe? Deixar meu pai... Minha casa... Mas eu achei que valia a pena, mesmo passando por tantas dificuldades. Achei que seria bom estar com você. Que ficaria feliz em ver que alguém se preocupa com você. Mesmo sendo um lobisomem foragido de cujo caráter a maioria das pessoas desconfia.

Ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. E Luna falou:

-Querer estar com uma pessoa, apesar de tudo o que ela fez... Querer ter certeza de que está tudo bem... Estar junto haja o que houver... Acho que é isso que chamam de amor.

Theodore passou a mão pela cabeça, nervoso. As palavras de Luna o estavam atingindo. Mas ele não podia fraquejar. Ainda sem olhar para ela, disse:

-Você não pode ficar. Você vai... Vai tomar o seu café e voltar para casa, okay?

Ela o encarou incrédula. Depois disse, com uma certa serenidade:

-Passei dois dias cuidando de você. E a primeira coisa que você faz ao despertar é me mandar embora. Fui boba... Achei que merecesse alguma consideração.

Ele finalmente olhou para ela. Era impressionante como Luna conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo doce e firme, decidida. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ela não chorava. Sua postura era a de alguém forte. E isso tudo o deixava com mais vontade de protegê-la.

-Você não entende. Tentei deixar claro que era perigoso, tentei mostrar o risco que você correria e que não seria fácil.

-Eu escolhi você - disse ela, placidamente.

Cada vez que ela falava o fazia se sentir mais tentado a abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer que nunca mais queria ir para longe dela. Mas não podia... Ele precisava protegê-la.

-Seu lugar nesse momento é em casa.

-Mas eu escolhi você!

-Luna, o mundo não é um parque de diversões! Há coisas que você não imagina, perigos realmente grandes que...

-"O mundo não é um parque!"- repetiu ela, entoando solenemente. – Tive essa impressão quando enfrentei comensais da morte no Ministério - continuou, em tom reflexivo. -Depois, em Hogwarts. E de novo em Hogwarts, na grande batalha! E depois quando...

Ela parou de falar, ao perceber que estava a meio caminho de dizer "você tentou me matar".

Theodore não soube o que responder. Ficou ali, de cabeça baixa. Não podia contar seus planos... Então, como explicar o porquê de não poder deixá-la ficar?

-Bom - disse ela com frieza - vejo que não sou bem-vinda. Sabia que você não ficaria feliz em me ver, mas fiz o que meu coração mandou. Porém se estou incomodando...

Ela se levantou, pegou a mochila e começou a se dirigir à porta. Não ligava para a fome, para sua roupa amarrotada ou para seus cabelos bagunçados. Estava com vergonha. Sentia-se burra. Vai ver tudo tinha sido sua imaginação... Ela devia ter interpretado mal os sentimentos de Theodore. Ela não era importante para ele, não tanto quanto ele era para ela.

Já no corredor, Luna sentiu que não agüentaria muito tempo sem chorar. Sentia-se como naquele momento em Hogwarts, ao descobrirem seu diário. Exposta ao ridículo, humilhada... Dedicou-se a ele e ele não estava nem aí para os seus sentimentos...

Chegando à porta principal, esticou a mão e tocou na maçaneta. Ouviu os passos de Theodore chegando logo atrás.

Luna não pensou, simplesmente agiu: virou-se para ele e disse:

-Diga que não me ama e que não quer me ver nunca mais. Por favor. Preciso ouvir. Diga isso e nunca mais irei te procurar.- Ela ofegava ansiosa.

O rosto de Theodore adquiriu uma expressão hesitante. Então ele murmurou:

-Como se eu pudesse...

E sem mais demora, correu até ela.

Ele a abraçou e beijou com tanta força e tanta vontade que nem parecia que tinha dito aquelas coisas. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a mochila dela cair. A mão de Luna já tinha abandonado a maçaneta e estava segurando os cabelos dele, como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse nunca. Eles só paravam por frações de segundos, o tempo necessário para seus rostos se tocarem e se acariciarem sentindo o cheiro um do outro, e voltavam ao beijo, um beijo cheio de paixão e saudade que eles não queriam que acabasse nunca. Ele não podia mentir. Ela não podia negar. O amor que havia entre eles transbordava naquele beijo esperado há tanto tempo.

* * *

-Precisamos conversar-disse Theodore.

-Você me assustou-disse Luna.

Ainda estavam abraçados, depois de terem passado um bom tempo se beijando. Então ele a conduziu até a sala, segurando sua mão. O olhar dela era, ao mesmo tempo, apaixonado e indagador.

-Por que você me disse aquelas coisas, Théo? Sinceramente, eu me senti tão mal...

-Desculpe, querida. Eu só estava querendo garantir que você ficaria segura.

-Mas o que é que você vai fazer que é tão perigoso?

-Desculpe. Não posso lhe dizer. Não me pergunte.

-Por quê? O que é tão grave que você não pode me contar?

Ele olhou para ela muito sério e então disse:

-Luna, olha só... Você veio até aqui mesmo depois de todos os avisos que lhe dei. Vejo que está decidida a ficar. Não vou mandar você embora, mas saiba que para seu próprio bem não poderei lhe dizer nada sobre o que estou fazendo. Você terá que ficar escondida, assim como eu. Entenda, eu não posso, por mais confiança que tenha em você, lhe contar nada. Você quer ficar mesmo assim?

Ela acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-Tem mais uma coisa. No último dia da lua crescente você terá de ir para outro lugar, porque é aqui que eu me transformo. Eu fico na Jaula, que é dentro do cômodo onde você me encontrou. Ela é segura, mas nunca se sabe quando algo pode sair errado, então não vou arriscar a sua segurança. Não quero que vá lá espiá-la e você terá de esperar o segundo dia da lua minguante para voltar, porque há outras coisas envolvidas, das quais não posso falar. Estamos combinados?

Luna ficou preocupada com esse mistério, mas resolveu aceitar. E para acabar o clima, mudou de assunto.

-Théo, o que houve? Por que estava tão mal quando cheguei?

Ele pareceu nervoso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirou e disse:

-Os Proscritos. Os malditos Proscritos. Eles estiveram aqui.

-O quê? O que eles queriam? Você já não se livrou deles?

-Sim - disse ele, parecendo amargurado.–Desertei do grupo. Mas isso não é algo que eles aceitem assim facilmente. Adrian Grayback, o líder deles, é sanguinário e determinado. Decidiu que tenho de ser um deles e nada o faz mudar de idéia. Eles têm planos absurdos e querem unir todos os lobisomens para lutarem juntos.

-E quiseram te convencer a se juntar a eles?

-Sim. Mas me recusei. Então eles me torturaram, e eu tinha acabado de sair da transformação. Estava muito fraco e se aproveitaram disso.

-Que horror! Mas eles são iguais a você! Não sabiam o quanto já tinha sofrido? Ainda assim tiveram coragem? Ah, Théo...

Ele a olhou enternecido e disse:

-Luna, eles não se preocupam com isso. São maus e egoístas, e estão determinados a realizar seus planos malditos. Então, se você realmente quer ficar comigo, deve saber dos riscos que corre. Eu acho que você estaria melhor em casa, mas se você insiste...

-Claro que insisto! Eu passei esse tempo todo em casa pensando em como você poderia estar, se te encontraria vivo ou... –Ela parou e abaixou a cabeça, triste. Então ele a abraçou e disse:

-Não fique assim! Estou aqui agora, não estou? E quando tudo isso acabar poderemos voltar e ficar juntos...

-Que planos são esses que você tem? – Ela perguntou a queima-roupa.

-Já disse que não posso te contar-Ele insistiu.

-O Ministério já sabe, seja lá o que for. –Luna falou bem séria.

-O quê? -Ele pareceu assustado. -Como você sabe?

-Harry me contou.

-Potter?

-É.

Theodore ficou muito tenso. Pareceu que o nome de Harry deu veracidade ao que Luna dizia. Como bom Sonserino, ele tinha aprendido que Harry Potter não era pessoa com quem se devesse brincar.

-Bom...Se ele sabe, precisarei sair daqui. Potter me acharia facilmente, do jeito que é intrometido.

-Ha-ham...–Luna pigarreou.–Não esqueça que ele é meu amigo.

-Tá, não vamos falar disso agora.

-Tudo bem e, de qualquer modo, ele não sabe ou fingiu muito bem que não sabe que você está aqui. Não deu nenhuma dica de que soubesse por onde você anda.

-Menos mal. Agora, acho que estamos falando demais... Vamos tomar café, então?

Luna sorriu. Era tão bom voltar à normalidade... Ou quase. Estar com Theodore era bom demais, enquanto pudesse durar!

E assim eles ficaram, pelo tempo que puderam, antes que a vida real decidisse bater à porta outra vez.


	5. Fuga

**Fuga**

**"Anda, me leva**

**Pra onde você quiser**

**O tempo vai guiar pra nós**

**O leme desse nosso navio**

**Quero me entregar**

**O tanto que eu puder**

**Quando te perceber**

**Junto comigo...!**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Luna viu Theodore lançando feitiços no quintal. Ela percebeu que ele tentava proteger a casa de novos ataques dos Proscritos e se perguntou por que ele não fizera isso antes.

Luna e Theodore não falaram mais sobre as discussões do dia em que ela chegou. Era como se houvesse um acordo subentendido de que não voltassem a tocar no assunto. Assim, ele ficou guardado numa caixa cuja tampa jamais se abriria... Ou voaria longe num momento de explosão, lançando nos ares todo o seu conteúdo. Por ora, no entanto, persistia a primeira opção.

Alguns dias após a chegada de Luna, nem parecia que eles tinham se reencontrado daquela forma: era só carinho o tempo todo. Eles não se preocuparam com nada, a não ser arrumar o resto da casa e curtir a presença um do outro.

Agora que estavam fora de Hogwarts, Theodore observava Luna atentamente, quando ela estava distraída. Ele estava encantado com o jeitinho amalucado da garota. Ela conversava com animais invisíveis cuja presença jurava ter pressentido, cuidava de plantas que mais pareciam raízes mortas, passava horas olhando pelas grades da casa, admirada com coisas bobas dos trouxas. Tudo isso lhe dava a impressão de que Luna era uma menina em um corpo de mulher, e ele sentia crescer o desejo de protegê-la contra qualquer coisa ruim e de estar sempre ao lado dela.

Enquanto isso uma coisa chamava a atenção de Luna. É que às vezes Theodore saía bem cedo e voltava muito tarde, com um aspecto cansado e um grande número de anotações ou pacotes misteriosos. Ele nunca dizia aonde ia e não deixava Luna ver o que ele trazia.

O tempo, que não dá descanso a ninguém, passou voando. E já vinha chegando outra lua cheia. Luna havia notado, mas não fez comentários, até que ele disse:

-Luna, logo estaremos na lua cheia...

-Eu sei.

-Então, precisamos pensar no que fazer, não é? Você não poderá ficar aqui.

-Théo, eu estive pensando... Você disse que a jaula é segura e...

-Nem pense nisso, bruxinha! –Ele disse, de forma categórica. –É segura, mas não vou arriscar deixando você aqui.

-Mas Théo, olhe...

-Nem tente. Você não vai ficar. Não há nada que possa fazer para me ajudar enquanto eu estiver transformado.

-E o que vou fazer enquanto isso?

-Bom... Se você quiser... Pode ir para o Caldeirão Furado, fique hospedada lá. Mas procure não chamar muita atenção. E você poderia aproveitar para trazer as coisas que preciso para a poção de Mata-cão. E escrever para seu pai...

-Tudo bem. Não tenho opção, não é? –Ela disse, não escondendo sua contrariedade. - Vou fazer isso, mas estarei aqui assim que a lua mudar.

Mesmo sentindo-se contrariada, ela sabia que era o certo. E foi arrumar sua mochila para o recesso forçado.

* * *

Já haviam se passado sete dias desde a sua saída da casa de Theodore. O combinado era que ela voltasse no oitavo dia, para garantir que ele estivesse normal. Luna vinha passando despercebida pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. De vez em quando fugia para se esconder de conhecidos, e até ali tinha obtido sucesso. Agora bastava esperar mais um dia e ela poderia voltar tranqüilamente para casa.

Luna foi até a loja que vendia produtos para poções. Levava uma listinha com alguns itens para a poção de Theodore, além de outros que adicionou só para disfarçar. Tentando não chamar atenção nem parecer nervosa, disse:

-Boa tarde! Por favor, preciso destes produtos.

A balconista começou a ler a lista . À medida que lia, sua expressão foi ficando fechada. Ela olhou para Luna de modo inquisidor, mas não disse nada. Começou a colocar no balcão os produtos pedidos. De repente parou, olhou pra Luna e perguntou:

-Você não é a filha do editor do Pasquim?

Luna levou um susto. Pega de surpresa, respondeu: "S-sim."

-Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

-Luna.

-Bom, Luna, aqui estão seus produtos. Boa sorte no... Ahn... Uso deles.

Luna agradeceu assustada e saiu dali.

Ela não percebeu que a balconista estava anotando seu nome e preparando uma coruja para enviar uma mensagem.

* * *

Voltando para o Caldeirão Furado, Luna passou em frente a uma loja que vendia revistas e jornais. Olhou curiosa e deparou com uma edição do Pasquim. Esquecendo-se de qualquer disfarce, parou e ficou olhando, nostálgica, para a revista editada por seu pai. Como estaria ele? O que estaria pensando de seu sumiço? "Ah, papai... Queria que tudo fosse diferente... Sinto tanta saudade..."

Emocionada, sentiu uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto.

Resolveu comprar a revista, seria uma forma de matar as saudades do pai...

-Luna!

O seu nome pronunciado em voz alta quase a fez derrubar suas compras. Virou-se, mas conhecia bem aquela voz. E aquela era a última pessoa que ela queria encontrar.

-Ronald! –Disse, disfarçando o nervosismo com um sorriso amarelo.

-Luna, Luna, Luna! –Ele disse, dando-lhe um grande abraço. –Como você está? Nem acredito que estou te vendo, não acredito! O que houve? Como você conseguiu escapar? –Ele estava branco como papel, olhando para ela como um trouxa vendo um fantasma.

Escapar? Do que ele estava falando? Luna estava até com medo, mas perguntou:

-Ronald, que está dizendo?

-Falo de Nott, é claro! Você não foi seqüestrada por ele? Todos estão preocupados! Seu pai nos disse que você foi enfeitiçada e seqüestrada por Nott, mas o Ministério não quis acreditar por causa da carta que ele fez você escrever.

Luna ficou chocada com a informação. Levou as mãos à boca, respirando forte.

-Papai está enganado!Eu... Eu saí por vontade própria!

Mas Rony olhou para ela cético.

-Por que você sairia assim, sem se despedir de ninguém?

-Deixei a carta! Eu disse a ele o que estava fazendo!

-Você deixou uma carta que não explicava nada, e a maior parte das suas coisas ficou em casa!Luna, não tente me enganar. Sei que o Nott voltou. Não o defenda! Ele já te fez mal uma vez, vai fazer de novo se você não se cuidar.

Luna queria sair dali logo. Apreciava muito a presença de Rony, ele era seu melhor amigo, mas decididamente naquele momento não era uma boa idéia conversar com ele.

-Ronald, olhe... Eu estou bem, não fui seqüestrada, você está vendo! Estou aqui andando livremente. Tive que sair porque papai não concordaria em me deixar viajar. Diga a todos que estou bem... E que logo voltarei.

Mas Rony se aproximou dela e agarrou sua mão.

-Você acha realmente que vou deixá-la ir? Não, você vai ficar aqui, pelo menos para ir em casa explicar tudo a seu pai!

-Não, Ronald, por favor! –Ela tentava soltar a mão, mas ele a segurava com muita força.

-Theodore Nott não merece sua amizade! – Ele disse, furioso.

-Ele não tem mais ninguém com quem contar! - Ela respondeu com raiva.

Droga! Luna imediatamente percebeu que tinha se denunciado. Agora não poderia negar que estava escondida com Theodore.

Luna e Rony se encararam por um longo período. Rony parecia não acreditar no que ela estava fazendo.

-Luna, você é inteligente. - Disse Rony, tentando manter uma conversa sensata.- Você sabe o risco que está correndo, por favor, não é possível que goste tanto assim desse cara.

-Não fale dele assim, você não o conhece, ele é legal...

Rony bufou, zangado.

-Sei o suficiente para querer vê-lo longe dos meus amigos!

-O que é que você sabe, então? Fale!

Ele a olhou com olhos penetrantes:

-Sei, por exemplo, que o ministério está à caça dele, pois é tido como um dos Proscritos. E que há ordem pra matá-lo se houver qualquer resistência à prisão quando o pegarem. Sei que há uma recompensa de mais de mil galeões pela captura dele, e também sei, Luna, que quem for acusado de cumplicidade com ele ou outro Proscrito sofrerá a mesma punição! Há aurores espalhados por todo o país, além de pessoas dos Departamentos de Regulamentação e controle das Criaturas Mágicas e de Execução das Leis da Magia atrás deles!

Luna suspirou, cansada. As notícias eram péssimas, piores do que ela poderia ter imaginado. Por fim, tentou recuperar a serenidade e disse:

-Sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, não é? Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: Faça de conta que não nos encontramos. Assim não vai dar problema pra você. Não diga nada a ninguém e esqueça que me viu.

-Ah, claro. E deixo você nas mãos de um lobisomem? Perfeito!-Ele ironizou. -Nada disso, mocinha, você vem comigo.

E saiu puxando-a em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

Ela tentou resistir, mas a força dele não a deixava escapar.

-Ronald, pare! Você não tem esse direito!

-Dane-se! Você é minha amiga, não vou deixar você se suicidar desse jeito!

Ela começou a andar resignadamente com Rony. E agora, o que ia fazer? Sua varinha tinha ficado em seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado, não havia como aparatar. Teria de arrumar um jeito de escapar quando chegasse lá.

-Olhe,Ronald... Me deixe ir ao meu quarto, vou tomar um banho e depois podemos jantar e conversar direito... Que tal?

-Tudo bem-ele disse, parecendo aliviado. Mas vou ficar de olho em você.

-Okay.

* * *

Chegando ao Caldeirão Furado, Luna foi direto ao seu quarto. Precisava arranjar um jeito de fugir. Jogou as coisas na mochila e pensou... A única maneira era chegar até a rua e agora sim desaparatar, mas como fazer isso sem ser notada por Rony?

Então, fez-se a luz: Luna lançou em si própria um feitiço da desilusão. Rabiscou um bilhete pedindo desculpas a Rony e deixou sobre a mesinha, junto com o dinheiro para pagar sua hospedagem. E saiu sorrateiramente do quarto.

Ao passar pelo bar, viu Rony bebendo alguma coisa enquanto lia um pergaminho, e sentiu uma dorzinha no coração por enganar seu amigo. Mas não tinha opção. Com um olhar penalizado, saiu do bar e aparatou diretamente no quintal da casa de Theodore.

* * *

Luna, nervosa, entrou na casa sem reparar em movimentos estranhos que indicassem perigo. Foi direto para a sala da jaula, mas ouviu uma voz chamando-a quando passou pela sala de estar.

-Théo! Você já está aqui, que bom! -Ela disse e o abraçou com força.

-Você não cumpriu o que combinamos! Era para voltar amanhã, o que faz aqui? Por que se expor ao perigo desse jeito?- Ele parecia zangado.

Luna sentou-se, colocou a mochila em um canto e respondeu:

-Desculpe, Théo. Precisei voltar. Como você está?

Ele estava pálido, com aparência fraca e sem brilho nos olhos. Parecia doente.

-Você sabe... Nada bem, mas com os dias melhoro. Por que precisou voltar?

Ela suspirou e disse.

-Encontrei Ronald Weasley no Beco diagonal... Não faça essa cara, ele é legal. Ele me contou várias coisas. Estou sendo procurada, acham que fui seqüestrada por você.

-Ótimo! –Ele disse, com desânimo. - Mais uma acusação para a minha coleção.

-Isso é o de menos. O pior é que o Ministério está oferecendo uma recompensa por sua captura! E há gente espalhada pelo país inteiro procurando os Proscritos! E...–ela vacilou antes de continuar- há ordem para matá-lo se resistir à prisão.

Ele olhou para ela, assustado. Abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e disse:

-Você está correndo risco me acompanhando. Terá de ir embora.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar, mas a voz saiu bem mansa.

-Assim vou achar que você quer mesmo se livrar de mim. A primeira idéia que tem é me mandar embora!

-Não, Luna! É que... Se estou sendo caçado, podem querer te usar pra me atingir. Não vou aceitar isso.

Ela aproximou-se dele, colocou sua mão no lado de seu rosto e disse tranqüila:

-Não se preocupe. Tudo vai se resolver. Daremos um jeito.

-Eu gostaria que fosse assim-respondeu ele-mas se estou sendo caçado, vão arranjar uma maneira de chegar aqui.

-Sim. Então, temos que sair.

-Mas para onde iremos? Não tenho ninguém com que contar.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso engraçado, seu olhar era de quem prepara uma travessura:

-Vamos para um lugar acima de qualquer suspeita, onde ninguém procuraria um bruxo, muito menos um membro da Sonserina filho de um Comensal Da Morte!

Confuso, ele perguntou: "Que lugar é esse"?

E com um ar ao mesmo tempo aventureiro e sonhador, ela respondeu!

-Vamos para um apartamento comum e viver como trouxas!


	6. No mundo dos trouxas

**No mundo dos trouxas**

**"Vem cá, meu bem **

**Que é bom lhe ver**

**O mundo anda tão complicado**

**E hoje eu quero fazer **

**Tudo por você.**

**Quero ouvir uma canção de amor**

**Que fale da minha situação**

**De quem deixou a segurança do seu mundo por amor"**

**

* * *

**-Estou me sentindo um completo idiota!

-Não seja chato, você está uma gracinha.

Luna e Theodore estavam em um humilde escritório, num bairro tranqüilo e pequeno. Vestiam roupas de trouxa-ela parecia uma senhora e ele, um advogado, de terno e gravata. Graças aos conhecimentos adquiridos em Estudos dos Trouxas, Luna conhecia os meios de negociar com eles. Estavam tentando alugar um apartamento simples.

Foi difícil para Luna convencer Theodore a aceitar sua idéia. Viver entre trouxas simplesmente era apavorante para ele. Mas com seus argumentos, ela convenceu-o, e, relutante, ele foi com ela fechar o negócio. Tinham dinheiro o bastante, pois os duendes de Gringotes não se opuseram em entregar o dinheiro de Theodore a Luna, quando ela apareceu lá com a chave dele. Pelo menos para isso servia a antipatia entre duendes e bruxos.

Uma mulher magra de olhos astutos atendia o jovem casal. Já tinham acertado tudo e só faltava assinarem os papéis. Quando assinavam, ela perguntou: "Vocês são tão jovens... Se casaram agora?"

Theodore olhou pelo canto do olho para Luna, assustado com a repentina pergunta. Ela, porém, respondeu tranqüilamente: "Sim, tem um mês. Estávamos viajando em lua-de-mel. Íamos morar com meus pais, mas resolvemos vir para cá. É mais tranqüilo aqui."

Theodore sorriu com a mentirinha dita por ela, e reparou que tinha surgido uma aliança no dedo dela. A garota colocou a mão na mesa, como se quisesse que a mulher a visse. E surpreso, ele percebeu que em seu dedo também havia uma aliança.

-Bom, negócio fechado, meus jovens!–Disse a mulher.–Aqui estão as suas chaves.

Theodore pegou as chaves e juntos saíram do escritório.

-Não sabia que você entendia tanto dessas coisas trouxas, Luna! –Ele disse, espantado.

-Ah, está vendo como é importante? Esses conhecimentos podem ser úteis.- Ela disse, fazendo um movimento com a varinha e sumindo com as alianças. -Imagine só, você encontrar um trouxa e não saber o que é Mc Donald's. É uma gafe e tanto...

-Mc o quê?

Ela deu uma risadinha e não respondeu.

Voltaram à casa de Theodore e pegaram seus pertences. Como o apartamento estava mobiliado, não se preocuparam com os móveis. Antes de saírem, ele falou:

-Agora vai ser melhor quando a lua chegar.Você já terá um local pra ficar.

-Talvez... –Luna disse, pensativa. –Não vou me sentir segura sozinha entre os trouxas. Por outro lado, lá no apartamento não correrei o risco de ser vista.

É verdade - concordou. -E temos que tomar cuidado com as nossas aparatações, é melhor não irmos direto para lá, não é? Porque vão identificar que há bruxos ali e podem querer investigar.

-Sim-disse Luna. Estive pensando... Por que você não usa aquele carro que está na garagem?

-O carro? Ah... Eu tinha me esquecido dele...

-Ora, Teodore! Como pode esquecer um carro? É um pouco grande, não é?

-Sim, claro. Mas o fato é que não ligo pra esse carro, papai o usava, mas prefiro os meios de transporte bruxos. São mais rápidos.

-E não precisam de estacionamento... Sim, você tem razão. Em todo caso, acho que pode ser útil para nós.Você sabe guiar?

-Papai me ensinou um pouco, mas nunca tentei sozinho e faz muito tempo que não treino. Na verdade, não gosto muito.

-Entendo. Então você não tem licença.

-Licença para quê?

-Para... Ah, não importa. Vamos cuidar disso, ok? Será que há perigo em levarmos o carro agora?

Ela se virou e viu que Theodore a olhava com cara de espanto. "Que foi?" perguntou.

-Você está querendo que eu faça aulas de direção com os trouxas? Com professor e tudo?

-Ora, Théo! Precisaremos do carro, que mal há? Eu aprendi a guiar, mas nunca pensei que precisaria, então também não tenho licença. – Ela ficou meio irritada ao constatar o preconceito dele com relação aos trouxas.

-Tudo bem, Luna. Tudo bem. Vou fazer mais esse esforço, mas você está abusando, heim?

-Ah, eu sei que você não liga! –Ela disse com um sorriso.

E com um beijinho rápido, saíram da casa.

* * *

-Senhorita, desculpe, mas não é permitido ficar no carro enquanto ele faz o teste.

-Ah, senhor, por favor...

-Perdão, senhorita, mas não posso.

Theodore o estava no carro para fazer o teste de direção. Luna havia entrado e sentado no banco de trás, mas antes de se desiludir com um feitiço, o fiscal do teste entrou no carro e a viu. Ela tinha certeza de que o namorado ficaria nervoso, por isso queria ficar no carro. Mas estava difícil convencer o homem.

-Olha, senhor, eu só quero acompanhá-lo para ele não ficar nervoso, ele fica nervoso à toa, não é, meu querido? Mas fico quietinha, juro! Não vou fazer nada demais!

O homem olhou para Luna, observando sua doce determinação, e falou: "Tudo bem, mas por favor, não comente com ninguém".

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e agradeceu. Depois deu uma piscadinha para o rapaz e se acomodou no banco.

O teste ia indo bem, mas depois de um tempo Luna percebeu que Theodore ia derrubar um cone. Mexeu-se rapidamente no banco de trás. O carro não tocou no cone. Depois de uns instantes, ela viu que o espelho do carro não conseguiria passar sem encostar em um poste. Mexeu-se outra vez. Finalmente, chegou a vez da baliza e Theodore pareceu apavorado, mas o carro coube tranqüilamente na vaga.

O homem disse: "Muito bem, o teste foi bem, mas o tempo limite foi excedido..." Luna se mexeu de novo e o homem falou: "Mas eu tinha esquecido de zerar o relógio, desculpe. Você está aprovado."

Pouco depois, pararam para tomar suco e Luna comentou:

-Ainda bem que fui com você, Théo! Você estava absolutamente nervoso!

-Estava mesmo. -Ele admitiu. -Não sei como passei por aquele cone...

-Ora, eu o afastei. -Ela disse, em tom banal.

-Você fez isso? –Ele perguntou, espantado.

-Sim! –Ela sorriu. –E desviei o espelho também.

-Nossa Luna, você foi incrível!

-Ah, isso não foi nada. Difícil foi ajeitar a vaga para o carro entrar.

-E como você fez? –Ele perguntou, rindo.

-Encolhi o carro para ele caber entre os cones que estavam na frente e atrás.

-Luna! –Ele exclamou, chocado. –Tinha um monte de gente lá, com certeza aquele pessoal todo reparou!

-Confundidos?

-O quê?Você confundiu todos eles?

-Hum hum.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e disse: "Bruxinha, você é incrível!"

Luna sorriu olhando para a mesa, feliz. Porque ouvi-lo fazendo elogios a ela era algo realmente maravilhoso...

Sozinha no apartamento, Luna fazia o possível para dar a cara deles ao local. E estava até bonitinho, ela fez algumas mudanças usando magia.

À noite, Theodore entrou na sala, na companhia de uma senhora. Ele parecia contrariado. Dirigiu-se a ela e disse:

-Querida, essa é a senhora Williamson... Ela mora aqui em frente e quer conhecê-la.

Luna sorriu.

-Ah, que bom!Vizinhos!–Exclamou como se fosse raríssimo alguém ter um vizinho.

-Ah, que linda jovem!-Cumprimentou a simpática velhinha. -Trouxe isto para vocês! –E entregou a ela um suculento pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Depois começou a examinar a sala.

-Vocês são recém-casados, não é? Que lindo! Tão jovens! Posso ver uma foto de seu casamento? Você devia estar linda de noiva!

Os dois levaram um susto. Deviam ter pensado, um casal-recém casado teria uma foto na estante. Theodore, que mal conseguia disfarçar que estava incomodado com a visita, falou: "As fotos ficaram com meu pai, ele está cuidando da confecção do álbum".

A senhora sorriu, compreensiva, depois se despediu e saiu. Luna achou tudo muito divertido, e ainda elogiou o namorado pela presença de espírito. Ele deu um risinho debochado e beijou-a, depois de um dia todo afastado em sua missão misteriosa.

-Precisamos resolver esse problema. -Disse Luna. - Vou ver como podemos arranjar fotos trouxas, podem aparecer outros aqui e é bom não dar bandeira.

-Sim, você tem razão.

Luna começou a servir o jantar para os dois. Era engraçada a vida que estavam levando, dois namorados recentes morando juntos e agora pareciam até casados. Theodore riu da situação, achando graça em uma coisa tão séria que para eles estava sendo uma espécie de aventura. Ficou ali olhando e observando o quanto ela estava diferente. Sua postura estava mais decidida, ela estava mais madura, embora conservasse aquele jeito aluado... E suas formas estavam mais evidenciadas agora, ele não podia deixar de notar que ela se transformara em uma bela mulher. Este pensamento o perturbava um pouco. Luna havia o seguido de bom grado, não queria fazer nada que a deixasse pensando que ele queria se aproveitar da situação. Por isso desviou o olhar e tratou de não dar vazão aos seus instintos masculinos.

Depois do jantar e das conversas sobre alguns assuntos banais, os dois ficaram um tempo juntos no quarto - Theodore sentado e Luna deitada, como de costume, em seu colo. Sem conseguir esquecer os pensamentos desejosos sobre ela, ele limitou-se a acariciar seus cabelos, até perceber que a garota tinha dormido.

Saiu lentamente da cama, deixando-a dormir sossegada. Porque ficar olhando para ela, naquele momento, era tentação-e tortura-demais.

* * *

**N/A.:Olá**

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a PUFF!_

_Eis os créditos das músicas usadas até agora:_

1-**Mágica no ar**-ANGÉLICA-(Torquato Mariano/Cláudio Rabello)

2-**A** **estrada**-CIDADE NEGRA(Toni Garrido / Lazão / Da Gama / Bino)

3-**Azul da cor do mar**-TIM MAIA(Tim Maia)

4-**Vambora** ADRIANA CALCANHOTTO(Adriana Calcanhotto)

5-**Me leva** DEBORAH BLANDO(Deborah Blando,Kiko Zambianchi e Mark Goldenburg)

6-**O mundo anda tão complicado** LEGIÃO URBANA(Renato Russo)

Essa música da Angélica é lindíssima!Se puderem,ouçam!

Beijos a todos! Comentem,comentem,comentem!


	7. Zelo

**Zelo**

**"Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal...  
Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir  
Hoje eu preciso te abraçar...  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa...  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz!"**

* * *

Luna estava se adaptando muito bem à vida trouxa. Fazia muitas coisas sem ajuda de feitiços. Uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer era ir às compras.

Theodore ficava apreensivo todas as vezes que a garota anunciava que faria isso, pois além dos alimentos e outras coisas comuns de que eles precisavam, volta e meia Luna aparecia com um objeto esquisito.

Certa vez ela chegou animada e começou a martelar algo na parede da sala. Theodore, que estava por ali lendo, ergueu os olhos. Perguntou o que ela estava fazendo e ela respondeu, distraída: "Pregando este prego".

-Pregando o quê?

-Um prego, Theodore! –respondeu, mostrando o objeto a ele e girando os olhos pro alto, como se tivesse ouvido uma coisa muito idiota. –Essas coisinhas que os trouxas usam na parede para pendurar objetos. Eles não sabem usar feitiços adesivos, sabem?

-É, não sabem. Mas para quê está fazendo isso?

-Eu trouxe um quadro, veja! Não é legal?

E mostrou a ele um quadro que retratava uma bruxa - na visão trouxa, é claro: bem feiosa, de roupas roxas e espinha no nariz, voando em uma vassoura rumo à lua. Theodore olhou incrédulo para o quadro e perguntou:

-Luna, você faz idéia do que seja isso?

-Sim - respondeu ela, feliz. –É como os trouxas imaginam que sejam as bruxas.

-E você reparou que isso nem de longe se parece com você?

-Ah, sim! Por isso a trouxe! É um disfarce! Sendo eu uma bruxa de verdade, por que teria uma coisa dessas na sala? Eles nunca iriam desconfiar, esse quadro é uma ajuda e tanto!

Foi preciso muita conversa para convencê-la do contrário e livrar a casa da horrível imagem.

Depois ela apareceu com vários DVDs.

-Luna? O que é isso?

-São DVD's. Disquinhos para ver cineminha trouxa!

-Cineminha?

-É. São histórias que passam numa tela gigantesca. Mas com esses disquinhos a gente vê naquela coisa ali, que se chama televisão. Não sei se essa aí está boa, nunca tentei fazê-la funcionar. A gente usa um aparelho especial pra poder assistir.

-Sei. E onde está o tal aparelho?

-Ah, nós não temos.

-Ora!Então para quê isso, se não temos como ver?

Luna olhou para ele com uma expressão quase piedosa e respondeu:

-Não peguei para assistirmos, bobinho! É um disfarce! Trouxas vêem DVD's em dias de chuva! Precisamos de alguns aqui para mostrar que somos trouxas normais.

Sem conseguir se conter Theodore deu uma gargalhada e, abraçando-a, disse: "Você é inacreditável!"

Mas hilário mesmo foi quando Luna chegou em casa, animada, com um pacote para o namorado. Ele apanhou, inseguro, e, ao abrir, olhou com curiosidade.

-O que é isto, querida?

-É uma camisa!

-Sim, estou vendo, mas é... Diferente, não?

-Ah, sim! É de um time de futebol...

-Futebol? O que é isso?

-É o esporte preferido dos trouxas. Esse é um dos times mais conhecidos, se chama Manchester United e...

Ele olhou meio indignado para ela e disse:

-Não vou usar uma coisa dessas! Sou um bruxo! Isso seria ridículo!

E ela, num tom banal, respondeu:

-Não seja chato, é só uma roupa. Vai ficar bem em você, além de deixá-lo com jeito de trouxa.

E saiu, deixando-o parado com a camisa na mão e cara de bobo, pensando em como era difícil compreender a lógica de Luna Lovegood.

Um dia ela estava na rua já havia algum tempo. Um vento repentino e frio varria as ruas. Logo começou a chover.

Vários minutos depois, Luna chegou encharcada em casa.

Theodore correu para ajudá-la, tirando as sacolas de suas mãos. "Por que não usou um feitiço impermeabilizante?", perguntou.

-Eu estava sem a varinha-respondeu.

-Querida, você não pode sair por aí sem varinha! Não sabemos do que exatamente estou fugindo, então, até que se prove o contrário, você corre tanto perigo quanto eu! Por Merlin, não saia mais sem varinha!

Ele se virou para olhá-la e levou um susto: com a chuva, a blusa branca de Luna se tornara transparente, exibindo seu corpo de um modo que ele nunca tinha visto. Ficou paralisado com tal visão. Ela não tinha se dado conta, estava parada, tentando não respingar a casa toda e procurando se esquentar junto ao aquecedor elétrico. Parecia tão inocente realizando tal gesto, e ao mesmo tempo exalava sensualidade. E, distraída, nem se dava conta do que estava provocando...

Lutando mais uma vez contra seus instintos, Theodore desviou o olhar e foi buscar uma toalha pra Luna, pensando em como era difícil conviver sob o mesmo teto com uma garota tão encantadora.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Luna não levantou pela manhã, como de costume. Theodore estranhou, pois ela sempre acordava cedo. Mas imaginou que estivesse exausta, pois andava trabalhando demais na casa. E com este pensamento e o desejo de em breve de lhe dar uma vida mais confortável, beijou o rosto dela e saiu.

Ao retornar, não percebeu sons, cheiro de comida ou luzes acesas. Com receio de a casa ter sido invadida, pegou a varinha e entrou sorrateiramente, verificando cada cômodo. E ao chegar ao quarto, viu que Luna se encontrava lá, deitada, como se dormisse. Achou estranho e a chamou.

-O que é? –ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

-Você está bem? Parece que passou o dia dormindo!

-Ela suspirou e disse: "Minha cabeça está doendo e sinto dores pelo corpo. Não consegui levantar o dia todo, a não ser para tomar um copo de leite de manhã."

Ele reparou que ela parecia vermelha e tinha olheiras. Pôs a mão em sua fronte e exclamou:

-Mas você está ardendo em febre!

Luna estava com uma febre tão alta que sua roupa estava úmida de suor. Assustado, Theodore correu para pegar água gelada e panos para fazer compressas em sua testa. Não sabia o que ela tinha, mas pelo menos a febre ele tentaria baixar.

Ela estava tão enfraquecida que nem agradeceu o esforço dele em tentar aliviar seu mal estar. De fato, passou o tempo todo deitada, muda, com os olhos fechados. A febre não baixava e Theodore não conhecia poção alguma que pudesse ajudar.

Já tarde da noite, ele se ajeitou em uma poltrona que havia no quarto e tentou pensar em uma forma de ajudar a garota. Apesar de seu esforço, ela continuava quente demais e parecia inconsciente.

Ele havia pregado no sono sentado ali, e acordou sobressaltado ao perceber que Luna estava falando.

Ela se sacudia na cama, dizendo: "Não consigo acordar! Não consigo acordar!"

Theodore tentou segurá-la, mas a garota se agitava demais. De repente começou a falar: "Não, Ronald! Não o machuque, ele é inocente! Não, Ronald, ele não fez nada! Ele é bom, Ronald, por Merlin, não o machuque..." Percebeu que ela estava delirando, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Tentando acalmá-la e retomando as compressas, desesperado para baixar aquela febre, pensou: "Luna está mal. Precisa de um curandeiro".

Quando finalmente a garota se acalmou e dormiu ele tornou a sentar na poltrona, pensando.

Teria que ir até o St. Mungus... Mas ali certamente haveria gente capaz de reconhecê-lo e ele não poderia se arriscar a tanto. Depois de tudo o que tinha passado, não podia estragar seu plano assim... E além do mais, Luna estava ali porque queria, ele nunca havia lhe prometido nada. Ele não tinha obrigações junto a ela.

Seu lado "Sonserina" estava falando alto naquele momento. Luna tinha o ajudado e muito, mas ele não queria se dar mal. Valeria a pena arriscar tudo o que tinha feito em prol de seu plano, todo o seu esforço, apenas para ajudar uma garota que ele sequer havia convidado para estar ali?

Bastou que ele olhasse para ela para perceber que sim.

* * *

Era cedo e os funcionários do St. Mungus entravam e saíam do prédio disfarçado, uns preparando-se para o início do serviço, outros saindo, cansados, depois de uma longa noite de trabalho.

Theodore estava parado na calçada do outro lado da rua, atento aos que entravam e saíam. Confiando em uma informação registrada mentalmente há tempos, esperava que uma pessoa conhecida passasse por ali...

Depois de muito tempo e alguns sobressaltos, ele finalmente viu quem esperava. Puxando a varinha, lançou um feitiço e viu a pessoa ficar completamente imóvel. Aproximou-se rapidamente, tirou-lhe a varinha, vendou seus olhos e tirando-a do chão a pôs no banco traseiro do carro. Em poucos minutos estavam no apartamento.

* * *

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-A garota estava indignada.

-Preciso de sua ajuda, e não pense em fugir: estou com sua varinha. E se disser a alguém que esteve comigo, farei com que se arrependa! Já estou sendo perseguido pelo ministério à toa, não tenho nada a perder.

-Calma,Theodore! Pra quê isso? Sempre nos demos bem, vamos conversar direito...

Ela parecia ter percebido que estava em desvantagem.

-Muito bem - disse ele - vou lhe explicar. Tenho uma pessoa doente no quarto. Preciso que você descubra o que ela tem e como curá-la.

-Posso tentar, Theodore, mas você deve lembrar que estou apenas começando meu preparo para curandeira. Se for algo grave, não sei o que poderei fazer.

-Tá bom, mas pelo menos tente.

Ele mostrou o caminho e Pansy Parkinson dirigiu-se ao quarto.

* * *

Ao entrar no aposento ela exclamou:

-Por Merlin! É a Lovegood!

Olhou assustada para Theodore e disse, com a voz fraca:

-Você deve mesmo gostar dessa garota, para seqüestrá-la e passar a vida fugindo com ela.

Sentindo irritação com a mentira, ele disse:

-Eu não a seqüestrei, ela me procurou e concordei que ficasse. Mas agora está doente. Ardeu em febre a noite toda e delirou. O que é que ela tem? Você sabe como curá-la? – Seu tom de voz era ansioso e preocupado.

-Vamos ver.

Pansy começou a examinar Luna, que continuava imóvel. Verificou a temperatura, o pulso, os olhos... A garota abriu um pouco os olhos e Pansy fez algumas perguntas, que ela respondeu com a voz bem fraca.

Depois de muito tempo, Pansy falou:

-Veja bem, Theodore... Você tem um probleminha pra resolver. Ela está com pneumonia, mas também parece ter algo a mais, pois está muito fraca. Acredito que alguma doença bruxa a tenha atingido por estar enfraquecida pela doença trouxa. O ideal seria que ela fosse para o hospital e...

-Eu não posso ir ao hospital! –Ele disse, angustiado. –E agora?E agora? Que eu vou fazer?

-Você não precisaria ir - Disse Pansy. – Podemos dar um jeito de levá-la, dizer que foi encontrada em algum lugar...

-Mas mesmo assim, não poderei ficar ao lado dela!

-Theodore, não seja egoísta. Ela tem o pai, aqueles amigos dela... Se você a deixar aqui é capaz até de ela morrer. Essas doenças bruxas quando se combinam com as trouxas são difíceis de tratar, ela precisará de muitos cuidados! Deixe-a ir e voltará quando estiver curada.

Theodore pensou por alguns instantes, dividido entre a segurança de tê-la perto e a certeza de que ali não poderia receber o tratamento adequado. Finalmente, disse;

-Tudo bem. Vou levá-la. Você pode me ajudar?

-Sim. E assim tenho uma boa desculpa para chegar atrasada. Agora, se um dia te pegarem, não coloque meu nome nisso! Não quero encrencas!

-Ok. E desculpe a forma que usei pra trazer você, mas sei que não viria se eu convidasse numa boa.

Pansy deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e começou a preparar Luna para sair dali.

* * *

**"Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
Em estar vivo.  
Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre."**

**  
**

Uma semana havia se passado.

Luna tinha ficado no hospital durante aquele tempo. Devido aos cuidados de Pansy ela conseguiu passar despercebida. Theodore estava em casa, deitado, imaginando se ela voltaria para ele ou se o susto de ter adoecido a faria ir para casa.

Tinha sido difícil passar a semana sem ela. Estava tão acostumado à sua presença que sem ela a casa parecia maior, mais fria, mais sem graça...

Sentia o perfume dela nas suas roupas de cama e isso fazia a saudade aumentar mais e mais. Não queria pensar na idéia de ela não voltar. Mas era uma possibilidade.

Incomodado por esses pensamentos, ele adormeceu.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde alguma coisa o fez acordar. Alguém passava a mão suavemente por seu rosto, afastando os cabelos de seus olhos.

Assustado, ele acordou e levou um susto: Luna estava sentada ali, olhando para ele com serenidade.

-Luna!-Exclamou, sentando-se. Ela sorriu. –Há quanto tempo está aí? Por que não me acordou?

-Você estava tão bonitinho dormindo...

Ele riu e a abraçou de leve. Ela continuou:

-Cheguei há uns quinze minutos. Achei que você não estava em casa, está tudo fechado e silencioso!

-Está assim desde que você foi para o hospital - Ele disse. –Senti sua falta.

Luna sorriu e pôs uma mão sobre a mão dele, apertando-a. Depois disse:

-Pansy me contou o que você fez. Estou muito agradecida a você, Théo.

Sem saber se Pansy tinha contado _exatamente_ o que ele tinha feito, Theodore perguntou, tentando parecer displicente:

-Ah, é? O que ela disse, querida?

-Disse que você estava desesperado ao me ver doente, e que arriscou seu disfarce indo buscá-la. Que insistiu que ela cuidasse de mim e me levou ao hospital mesmo correndo o risco de ser pego. Que você cuidou de mim antes de ela vir, tentando fazer a febre baixar.

Aliviado, ele pensou: "Nossa, a Pansy tá mudada mesmo..."

-Nunca, desde que mamãe morreu, alguém cuidou de mim com tanta dedicação. Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Théo. Sei que posso confiar em você. Obrigada.

E, aproximando-se dele, falou:

-Se eu tivesse alguma dúvida de seu amor, ela teria acabado agora. Você foi incrível! Salvou minha vida.

E o beijou com ternura.

-Fiz o que pude. Salvar você foi como salvar a mim mesmo – Depois, receoso, falou: -Tive medo que você não voltasse.

Ela riu, espantada: "Por que eu não voltaria?"

Ele disse com sinceridade:

-Ah, Luna... Olha a vida que você está levando! Cuidando de casa, sozinha uma semana por mês, sem poder fazer as coisas de que gosta, escondida longe do seu pai e dos seus amigos... E quando fica doente tem que passar o tempo no hospital sozinha! Sério, pensei que... Sabe, qualquer um entenderia se você fosse embora.

-Ah, não se martirize! Não fiquei sozinha, Pansy foi legal. Ela está diferente, não implicou comigo nem nada... E cuidou de mim, ajudou a me esconder. Só uma pessoa me viu e me reconheceu, era um leitor do Pasquim, e ela alterou sua memória para ele esquecer que tinha me visto.

-Você já está totalmente curada?

-Pansy disse que sim, mas que devo tomar as poções até acabarem. Eu me sinto um pouco fraca, mas não tenho mais dores.

-Ótimo!

E levantando-se da cama, Theodore a guiou pela mão até a sala, para desfrutar aquela presença que pensou que nunca mais teria.

**"Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso  
Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje"**

* * *

**N/A:**_Olá!_

_Posso comentar esse capítulo?_

_Eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-lo!Ficou parecendo uma songfic por uma razão simples: essa música é **O** tema deles!Eu estava andando na rua e a ouvi, e pensei: UAU! É esse o sentimento que quero passar na minha fic! Esse capítulo foi para mostrar a cumplicidade entre eles. Foi ou não foi bonitinho ver Theodore de novo entre a cruz e a espada e decidindo apoiar Luna?_

_Ah,os créditos,é claro: "Só hoje"-Jota Quest_

_Bom...Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem,por favor!_

_Bjs!_


	8. Desejos

** Desejos**

**N/A:_ Este capítulo contém cenas adultas._**

**"Ele me embalava no vento  
Seu beijo tinha gosto de céu  
E quando chegava o momento  
Em que os dois corpos se uniam  
Parecia que era chuva  
Banhando a Terra querida  
De paz e de vida  
E me trazendo força..."**

* * *

Já haviam se passado uns dois dias desde a volta de Luna e ela estava realmente bem agora. Voltava lentamente a seus afazeres normais. Theodore voltara às suas saídas misteriosas.

Quando voltava, passava todo o tempo possível perto de Luna, para observar sua saúde. E essa observação estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ele. Não dava para ignorar a bela mulher com quem ele dividia o apartamento. Ele a queria... A desejava, como jamais havia desejado outra mulher. Mas tinha seus próprios medos. E o maior deles era o de Luna pensar que ele queria se aproveitar dela.

Luna não parecia se dar conta da sutil sensualidade que emanava. Estava perturbando-o com seu jeito, mas não percebia. E ele achava cada vez mais difícil resistir a seus instintos...

* * *

Chovia forte. Luna e Theodore estavam no quarto, ele sentado lendo e ela deitada, ambos na cama. Quando a chuva tornou-se tão barulhenta que era impossível concentrar-se no que lia, ele largou o livro e preparou-se para ir dormir-bem longe dela, para evitar a tentação.

Surpreendeu-a com os olhos arregalados, fixos na janela. "Não gosto muito de chuvas tão fortes", ela disse. "Me assustam".

-Me abraça, então... –Ele disse, sorrindo. –Assim você não fica com medo.

Ela o abraçou, e ele sentiu o corpo dela se aconchegando ao dele... Era muita tentação, ele não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria. Levantou-se e foi olhar a janela. Luna levantou-se logo atrás, não querendo ficar sozinha, e o abraçou outra vez.

Ele virou-se para olhar o rosto dela. Luna disse: "Ao seu lado me sinto segura. Gosto de olhar para o lado e ver você. Você me faz sentir a garota mais sortuda do mundo!"

Sem conseguir segurar por mais um minuto que fosse o desejo que sentia, ele respondeu:

-Me deixe desvendar você... E te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Todo o seu medo foi para o espaço ao começar a beijá-la com tanto ímpeto, tanta intensidade, como nunca havia feito antes. Seus lábios se encontraram com uma paixão incandescente. Theodore mordiscou suas orelhas, beijou seu pescoço ardentemente, sua mão desceu pelos cabelos dela até encontrar o botão do seu vestido, desabotoando-o. Sem parar de beijá-la, levou a mão ao seu ombro e começou a baixar uma alça de seu vestido, quando percebeu que ela estava completamente parada, correspondendo apenas ao beijo.

Pensando que ela estava nervosa, passou as mãos pelos lados da cabeça dela, afastando para trás seus cabelos. Então notou a expressão de intenso nervosismo no rosto da garota. Continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mas ela continuava parada. Ele voltou a levar a mão ao ombro dela, tentando tirar seu vestido, então percebeu que ela tremia.

Preocupado, achando que estava forçando demais as coisas, perguntou no ouvido dela, tentando manter a calma:

-O que foi? Você não quer?

-N-não... - Ela murmurou. -Não é isso... É que nunca pensei... – Ela o encarou - Nunca pensei que você me desejasse.

Ele ficou espantado, não sabia se mais com o que ela disse ou se com o momento em que resolveu falar. Sem saber como agir, olhou para ela e disse:

-Como não? Como eu poderia não desejá-la? Você é tão linda, tão sedutora, tão...

E quando lhe faltaram palavras, agarrou-a com força, beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse de estarem unidos.

Tirou seu vestido com delicadeza, deixando-o cair no chão. Ela subia a mão por seu peito, depois de tirar sua camisa. Logo ela estava nua, bela como uma Tágide, muito mais bonita do que ele poderia ter sonhado em suas maiores fantasias. Ele se livrou das peças que ainda vestia e a conduziu tranqüilamente até a cama, onde a deitou como se ela fosse uma escultura de cristal.

As mãos de ambos agora percorriam caminhos nunca antes explorados. Ele preparou-se para que se tornassem um só, chegando ao limite da intimidade.

Luna não emitia som algum, exceto pela sua respiração ofegante. Suas mãos seguravam com força o lençol dos lados de seu corpo, denunciando o que ela sentia. Theodore a amava carinhosamente, sem pressa, aproveitando cada instante e deixando que ela aproveitasse também... Desfrutavam do corpo um do outro, de cada segundo de delírio que podiam, era como se o mundo começasse e terminasse onde eles estavam, nada mais importava, só importava o amor e o desejo que sentiam...

Tanto tempo juntos e nunca tinham se permitido chegar até ali, e agora viam o quanto podiam dar e receber um do outro. Era como se cada beijo, cada toque, os tivesse preparado para chegarem àquele momento. E agora estavam ali, completamente entregues um ao outro. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado somente para que aquele ato se consumasse. Não havia pressa, não havia mais nervosismo, só havia seus movimentos sincronizados em uma coreografia perfeita de amor e desejos, seus corpos pedindo cada vez mais enquanto desfrutavam de todo o prazer que podiam receber.

Eles murmuravam palavras de amor um para o outro, palavras que se perdiam em meio aos sons que demonstravam o prazer que dividiam naquele momento. Luna agarrava as costas de seu amado, desejando que ele permanecesse ali mais e mais... Beijos apaixonados surgiam no meio daquela explosão de desejo. Viam lampejos do rosto um do outro, dando-lhes a certeza de que aquele momento era real. Não havia mais temores. Não havia nada lá fora que os perturbasse. Só havia a paixão e o desejo. Eles estavam no céu.

Finalmente Luna, com um arquejo, soltou as costas de seu amado, e se deixou ficar ali parada, exausta. Logo depois, Theodore, também exausto, atirou-se ao lado dela.

Deixaram suas respirações se normalizarem, então Luna chegou para perto do namorado e pôs a cabeça em seu peito. Ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos, com um sorriso nos lábios, então olhou para Luna e murmurou apenas:

"Te amo!"

E ela respondeu:

"Te amo mais".

E não houve mais palavras. Palavras eram inúteis para explicar o que sentiam naquele momento. E mais uma vez seus lábios se uniram num beijo silencioso, lento e apaixonado de dois amantes que juntos acabavam de descobrir a expressão mais intensa do amor.

**"Eu te amo calado**

**Como quem ouve uma sinfonia**

**De silêncio e de luz**

**Nós somos medo e desejo**

**Somos feitos de silêncio e som"**

* * *

**N/A**:Oi!

Espero que tenham gostado! Procurei escrever a cena de um modo bem romântico e delicado, que é como imagino o amor desses dois.

Aguardo (muitos) comentários!

Beijos,

Padma


	9. Amigos e inimigos

**Amigos e inimigos**

**"Deixa eu dizer que te amo**

**Deixa eu gostar de você**

**Isso me acalma**

**Me acolhe a Alma **

**Isso me ajuda a viver"**

* * *

Luna despertou pela manhã sentindo os braços de Theodore envolvendo sua cintura. Lembrando-se da primeira noite que passaram juntos, sorriu.

Puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, foi tirando os braços dele de cima de si. Quando começou a levantar-se sentiu a mão dele segurando seu braço e ouviu sua voz, sonolenta e baixa:

-Onde você pensa que vai?

Ela sentou-se, acariciando o rosto de Theodore, e respondeu: "Vou preparar o café para nós."

Ele se espreguiçou, enquanto Luna o olhava pensando no quanto ele era bonito, e disse:

-Nada disso. Hoje quem prepara o café sou eu. Venha, continue aqui e espere eu te chamar.

E despediu-se dela com um beijo.

Luna estava sentindo-se diferente, mais bonita e mais amada. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, vestiu roupas leves e voltou para o quarto. Depois de alguns instantes, Theodore entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com um farto café da manhã. Colocando a bandeja na cama, falou:

-Afinal, uma rainha tem que ser tratada assim: como uma rainha.

Luna ficou boquiaberta. Não esperava tanto romantismo. Ela estava encantada e sem saber o que dizer, murmurou apenas: "Ah,Théo..."

Trocaram um beijo breve. Então, Theodore disse: "Para você". E lhe deu uma rosa chá, de pétalas perfeitas.

-Obrigada... Ela é linda!

Os dois pareciam não saber muito o que dizer depois do que tinha acontecido. Não estavam constrangidos, mas também não falavam muito. Então, Theodore disse:

-Espero que para você tenha sido tão bom quanto foi para mim... Sabe, foi a primeira vez que... -Ele agora parecia um tanto desconcertado.–Bom, espero que você tenha gostado.

Ela sorriu, de cabeça baixa, e falou baixinho:

-Engraçado ouvir isso de um homem.

Os dois riram um tanto nervosos.

-Você não teve muitas namoradas em Hogwarts? – Ela perguntou.

-Não... Só alguns casos passageiros. Nada tão sério. Algumas garotas de Sonserina sabiam quem sou e tinham medo de envolver-se comigo. E eu também me sentia inseguro, não queria me envolver com uma garota e depois ser escorraçado quando ela descobrisse a verdade. Por isso seu amor pra mim é tão importante... Porque você me amou mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade e apesar de ter sabido de um jeito tão complicado...

-Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas - ela disse.

-Também não lembro de ter visto você com ninguém lá, exceto o Harry Potter, mas sei que não foi namorada dele – perguntou Theodore.

-É, não. E nem de ninguém. Não tinha nem amigos, que dirá namorado - disse Luna, de modo displicente.

Theodore então segurou a mão dela e disse:

-Agora temos um ao outro. E é isso o que importa.

E ela lhe deu um grande sorriso, concordando plenamente com suas palavras.

* * *

O tempo não pára para prolongar os momentos felizes. E o relógio de Luna e Theodore era a lua. Vinha chegando mais um plenilúnio, o que significava que ela teria que ficar só durante uma semana, mais uma longa semana sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

-Luna, você pode ficar aqui mesmo, acho que estamos seguros aqui.

-Sim, Théo, mas acho que ficarei mais segura entre os bruxos, não? Além do mais, preciso de dinheiro do Gringotes e mais algumas coisas para nós.

-Não sei se estará mais segura. Lembre-se que estou sendo perseguido e acusado de estar com você...

-E está mesmo - ela disse, rindo.

-Sim, mas eles não sabem em que circunstâncias. Então, se você for descoberta...

-Relaxe. Não serei. E voltarei assim que a lua cheia for embora.

Assim, ela arrumou a mochila e o acompanhou para aquele que era o pior momento para os dois: o de se separarem sem ter uma opção para que isso não acontecesse.

* * *

Era chato ficar hospedada no Caldeirão Furado. Luna mal saía do quarto, com medo de ser reconhecida. No último dia é que ela saía direito para comprar as coisas de que precisava. Já tinha ido ao Gringotes e sacado o dinheiro de que precisariam e agora dedicava-se às compras.

Estava saindo da última loja que precisou visitar quando esbarrou em alguém, deixando caírem seus pacotes no chão.

-Desculpe - disse uma voz que ela reconheceu na mesma hora.

-Não foi nada - ela respondeu, olhando para a pessoa enquanto tentava recolher os pacotes, derrubando um toda vez que apanhava outro.

-Luna?

-Gina!

As amigas se abraçaram, entusiasmadas. Depois Luna lembrou que não convinha chamar atenção para si, então disse:

-Gina, é bom ver você! Mas estou com pressa, preciso ir andando.

-Peraí, Luna! Precisamos conversar! Você some, não dá notícias e age como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ela queria, precisava conversar. E Gina era a pessoa mais apropriada. Então disse:

-Certo, vamos ao Caldeirão beber alguma coisa e assim posso explicar tudo.

* * *

Já no bar-hospedaria, Gina foi logo perguntando: "Então, Luna? O que está acontecendo? Por onde tem andado? Estamos preocupados com você, não dá notícias e do nada aparece no Beco Diagonal?"

-Estou bem, Gina, e logo voltarei, tenho certeza...

-O que você tem feito? – Gina perguntou, tentando, por tudo, não parecer que estava pressionando a amiga.

-Ah... Não muita coisa. Coisinhas bobas. Olha, Gina - disse Luna, chegando mais perto e falando bem baixinho. – Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Eu... Eu agora sou uma mulher!

-O quê? – Perguntou Gina, pega de surpresa, sem saber o que comentar. -Como assim?

-Ah, Gina, você sabe...

-Ah... Certo... –a ruiva disse, sem conseguir esconder a preocupação ao saber que a amiga tinha chegado a um nível tão sério no relacionamento com um criminoso. Então, mandando às favas o cuidado com que tentava conduzir a conversa, falou:

-Então, Luna. Até quando vai durar essa sua aventura adolescente? Quando é que você vai acordar e enxergar a realidade em que se meteu?

-O quê? Do que é que você está falando, Ginevra?

-Luna, você está com um lobisomem foragido, e ele é perigoso, o que está pensando? Não sei como não descobriram você aqui, é realmente impressionante, mas você precisa entender que os dois estão se arriscando! Volte para casa e ele terá alguma chance de se salvar, mas se você continuar fugindo com ele...

Luna abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu negativamente. Depois disse:

-Gina, não vou tentar convencer você. Todos estão predispostos a detestá-lo, não dão sequer a chance de conhecê-lo. Ele errou sim, mas se arrependeu. Eu o amo e não vou desistir dele só porque o mundo bruxo é incapaz de perdoar.

-Perdoar? Luna, estamos falando de um cara que tentou te matar! Ele cometeu um crime! Se ele é inocente, por que foge?

-Ele... Tem planos. Tem coisas que precisa fazer e...

-Ele foge porque sabe que é culpado!

-Ele foge porque sabe que todos pensam como você!

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Luna queria conversar amigavelmente, contar a Gina todas as coisas que tinham acontecido... Mas como ela iria se abrir com alguém que já começava a conversa atirando pedras em Theodore?

Numa corajosa tentativa de manter a paz entre as duas, Gina falou:

-Luna, vou me casar... Você voltará para ir ao meu casamento, não é?

Luna ficou feliz com a mudança de assunto.

-Claro que sim! Não deixaria de ir, gosto muito de você e de Harry, e... - De repente lembrou-se de com quem estava conversando. "Ele não está por aqui?", perguntou, olhando para os lados, nervosa.

-Não. Está em serviço

-Ah, ótimo. Me conte mais novidades, e Ronald, como está?

-Ele está muito bem, sempre procurando notícias suas...

-Ah... – Ela suspirou, com ar decepcionado. – Peça desculpas a ele pela última vez em que nos vimos... Um dia poderei explicar tudo.

Gina olhou para Luna com uma expressão de súplica no rosto. Precisava pelo menos tentar tirar amiga daquela situação.

-Luna, por favor, volte para casa. O que quer que esteja fazendo, não ajudará Theodore Nott. O melhor que você pode fazer por ele agora é se afastar. Falo para o seu bem. Esse amor será a sua ruína, Luna.

A loira suspirou.

-Eu já lhe disse tudo o que precisava sobre isso. Não insista, é perda de tempo.

Gina ia abrir a boca para responder quando um grande número de homens entrou no bar. Todos traziam nas roupas um emblema - um grande "M" estampado nas roupas. E embaixo, a inscrição: "Auror".

Luna ficou apavorada ao vê-los. Todos a cumprimentaram brevemente, sem reparar muito, enquanto Gina era cumprimentada atenciosamente. Quando todos se acomodaram ela olhou para Gina com os olhos arregalados e disse: "Eles vieram atrás de mim, não é? Você deixou algum sinal indicando que eu estava aqui, não foi?"

-Claro que não, Luna! Como eu poderia? Estive ao seu lado desde que a encontrei!

-Você namora o Harry e ele está em treinamento com os aurores, tudo se encaixa, você os chamou!

-Não é nada disso, Luna!

Mas ela já estava em pé, indo rápido em direção ao seu quarto. Pegou as poucas coisas que havia levado e seus pacotes, enquanto Gina falava alguma coisa que ela não se preocupou em entender. Quando Gina tentou segurá-la, ela ameaçou:

-Me solte! Não quero enfeitiçá-la, mas se você não me soltar farei isso, com muita dor no coração. Deixe-me ir, um dia você vai me entender.

E desceu correndo em direção à rua, onde desaparatou antes que se dessem conta de que ela havia saído.

* * *

Aparatou em frente à casa dos Nott, diante de uma velhinha trouxa. A pobre senhora levou um susto enorme ao trombar com uma jovem que surgiu do nada. Antes que ela pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, Luna pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, alterando a memória dela, e enquanto a senhora sacudia a cabeça, Luna começou a recolher seus pacotes dizendo: "Não precisa se desculpar, isso acontece, eu também não vi a senhora..."

Entrou às pressas na casa, esperando que Theodore estivesse bem. Seu nervosismo era enorme. De onde saíram todos aqueles aurores? Teriam mesmo sido chamados por Gina? Cheia de dúvidas, seu coração disparado, entrou na casa e dirigiu-se diretamente ao quarto. Encontrou Theodore recostado na cama, com aparência cansada.

-Luna! Outra vez? – Ele exclamou, zangado. – O que já falei sobre você aparecer aqui logo depois da Lua Cheia?

-Me poupe de suas broncas, Théo - ela disse, sem dar atenção a ele. – Estava no Caldeirão Furado e apareceram vários aurores! Saí correndo de lá e vim para cá!

Ele pareceu preocupado com a notícia.

-Como eles te encontraram?

-Eu não sei... Na verdade, foi estranho. Encontrei Gina e ficamos conversando, de repente eles apareceram, pensei que ela os tinha chamado.

-Como ela iria chamá-los se estava conversando com você? Não seria possível. Eles te viram? Fizeram perguntas?

-Não, só me cumprimentaram. Acho que não me reconheceram.

Theodore ficou pensativo. Depois disse:

-Eles não estão procurando você. Se estivessem, certamente teriam te reconhecido. Por algum motivo, não estão associando o seu desaparecimento a mim.

-Então...?

-Precisamos nos informar. Vamos dar um jeito de ler o Profeta e o Pasquim e descobriremos. Agora, Luna, vamos embora daqui logo. Já disse queé perigoso você estar nessa casa logo depois do plenilúnio...

-Por que tanta preocupação? – Ela disse, irritada. – Acho que já está claro que não há perigo, não é?

-Não é isso, Luna. É que... Bom, os Proscritos. Eles sempre aparecem nos primeiros dias após a lua, quando os lobisomens estão fracos. Imagina se eles descobrem você aqui...

Ele parou de falar, pois algo chamou a atenção: um "bip bip" baixinho. Seu rosto empalideceu, ele levantou-se num salto agarrando a mão de Luna. "É o feitiço-alarme de intrusos. Corra, Luna! São eles!"

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ele a levou ao único lugar da casa que não tinha lhe mostrado: a sala da Jaula. Virou-se para ela e disse: "Desculpe por fazer você entrar neste lugar, mas agora será o mais seguro. Não saia daí a não ser que eu demore horas para vir buscá-la. O feitiço para abrir a porta é "Alorromora máxima". Não seja imprudente, não saia rápido, vou tentar expulsá-los.

E saiu, deixando Luna na Jaula.

Acendendo a luz em sua varinha ela começou a observar o lugar.

Era deprimente. A uns três metros da porta havia uma grade de ponta a ponta, deixando do outro lado uma espaçosa cela. As paredes estavam arranhadas, desgastadas, tinham manchas que pareciam sangue. Não havia nada que desse a entender que um ser humano habitasse aquele lugar. Luna sentiu-se nauseada, imaginando Theodore deitado ali, esperando para ser arrancado de seu corpo, transformar-se em uma fera e ficar confinado, sem consciência de seu Eu...

Então ela atentou para o que estava acontecendo: Theodore estava lá fora, enfrentando sozinho um de seus inimigos, enquanto ela ficava ali segura. Ele tinha recomendado que ficasse lá, mas ela não poderia suportar: era um membro da AD. Tinha enfrentado comensais da morte. Não ficaria fora da luta.

Murmurou o feitiço e abriu a porta. Chegando à sala, lançou um abbafiato("Três vivas para Ronald!") e foi andando até a sala de estar, de onde vinham sons assustadores.

Ela ouvia Theodore gemendo de dor, enquanto estampidos enchiam o ar. Com o sangue gelando nas veias, caminhou cuidadosamente até a sala. Ouvia o Proscrito falando e a voz fraca de Theodore que tentava livrar-se da tortura:

-Onde ela está?

-Eu não sei, não está comigo...

Mais um estampido. Outro gemido de dor.

-Seja bonzinho, Nott. Não é essa a resposta que eu quero ouvir. Diga logo onde ela está!

-Já disse que não sei, não a trouxe, não sei onde encontrá-la!

-Isso fará sua memória melhorar. Crucio!

E o grito de Theodore invadiu a casa.

Luna sentiu um horror enorme, misturado à raiva de ver seu amado sendo torturado. Ignorando qualquer temor entrou na sala e gritou: "Estupefaça", acertando em cheio a cabeça do Proscrito, que caiu do outro lado da sala. Imediatamente apontou a varinha para o namorado e gritou: "Finite incantatem!" Ele parou de se contorcer, mas continuou largado, sem forças, no chão.

Ela estava tão revoltada com o que presenciara que nem pensou direito. Segurou a mão do Proscrito e desaparatou com ele. Largou-o na porta do Ministério Da Magia, rezando para que alguém o encontrasse. Depois voltou a casa.

-Theodore, você está bem? - Ela perguntou e sorriu aliviada quando ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Você tem condições de dirigir o carro? Se não, vou desaparatar com você".

-Não precisa. Vamos, pegue as coisas, precisamos sair daqui.

* * *

Ela estava horrorizada com o que vira. Só voltou a falar quando já estavam no apartamento.

-Então é isso o que eles fazem quando te procuram? É assim que tentam convencer você a voltar a se unir a eles?

-Sim, Luna - respondeu pesaroso. – Mas eles querem outras coisas também, coisas que não posso dar a eles.

-O quê? E como sabem que estou aqui? Eu os ouvi perguntando "onde ela está?". O que eles podem querer comigo?

-Não pergunte, eu não vou lhe dizer. Ou você também se tornará uma vítima deles. E nem queira saber o que eles poderiam querer com você.

-Théo, por favor... Estamos juntos nisso!

-Você não está nisso, eu não permitirei que um dia esteja! Por favor, não insista. E me desculpe por ter feito você entrar naquela jaula. Você se arriscou demais saindo de lá para enfrentar aquele maldito. Eu te agradeço, do fundo do coração. Estou orgulhoso de você.

-Ah... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixar você passar por aquilo e ficar sem fazer nada. Mas agora já passou... Você precisa descansar. Vou preparar um chá.

Ela o ajudou a deitar na cama e quando ia se levantando, ele a puxou de volta, dando-lhe um grande beijo. Então disse: "Você é tudo para mim."

Luna não disse nada. Apenas o abraçou bem forte, deixando no ar o significado daquele abraço: Eles eram a única certeza, a única esperança e a segurança um do outro.

* * *

**N/A:**Olá!

Está uma graça esse clima de romance,não é?

Pena que não vai durar muito tempo...

Por favor, comentem!!

Beijos para Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy,Penny(Babi Prince) e Zara Watson, minhas betas do coração!


	10. Descobertas inquietantes

**Descobertas inquietantes**

**"Olha só, meu amor**

**Nada disso faz sentido**

**Olha só, por favor**

**Não duvide do que eu digo**

**Olha só,**

**Olha bem**

**Entre nós não há segredo:**

**Tudo bem..."**

**

* * *

**Algum tempo depois, já refeitos do susto, Luna e Theodore retomavam a vida normal-tão normal quanto lhes era possível.

A loira estava se preparando para dormir. Theodore não tinha chegado e ela imaginou que o namorado não fosse voltar naquele dia, pois já era muito tarde. Isso acontecia de vez em quando, deixando-a preocupada, mas o jeito era esperar que voltasse pela manhã-e, se não voltasse, aí sim ela teria que fazer alguma coisa. Vida de clandestinos não era fácil...

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente: era ele chegando. Ela levou um susto enorme, deu um grito e agarrou o lençol, cobrindo-se e fazendo cara de pavor.

-Calma, Luna! Sou eu! –Ele disse, achando graça da reação exagerada dela.

-Calma nada! Custava alguma coisa bater na porta? Me deu um susto! Saia e volte depois, você não pode entrar agora!

-Por que não?-Ele perguntou, rindo muito e observando que ela estava vermelha. Luna respirou fundo, se acalmando, e disse ainda agarrada ao lençol:

-Olha, eu estava trocando de roupa... Dá uma saidinha, vai lá pegar um copo d'água, vai... O que é que custa?

Theodore não estava entendendo nada. Será que Luna estava com vergonha? Divertindo-se com a possibilidade e tentando acalmá-la, ele brincou: "Olha, não fique nervosa, já vi você com menos roupa do que isso, lembra?"

Mas o efeito foi o contrário, ela ficou irritadíssima. "Ora, seu bobão! Saia daqui! Não seja idiota!"

Luna nunca falava daquele jeito e ele achou estranho vê-la tão nervosa. Percebeu que a garota se empenhava em não deixar o lençol cair. Theodore entendeu que o problema, fosse qual fosse, estava por trás dele. Então, andou rapidamente em direção à namoradae deu um puxão no lençol - ela ofegou e ficou muito encabulada.

Ele não precisou pensar muito para entender qual era o problema.

Luna usava uma roupa de dormir que parecia bem antiga, pois as cores estavam desbotadas. Além disso, o modelo parecia feito para uma garota uns oito anos mais nova, cheio de desenhos e babadinhos. De fato, ficava meio ridícula nela, que já era uma mulher adulta.

Fazendo uma cara de pouco-caso, ele disse: "Então é esse o problema? Pare de bobeira, garota. Não ligo pra isso." E saiu do quarto, para ela ficar mais à vontade.

Minutos depois ele voltou e viu que Luna vestia uma roupa comum, mas confortável o suficiente para dormir. Então perguntou: "Por que essa neura toda com a roupa?"

Ela respondeu:

-Ah, Theodore Nott, não seja ridículo. Você viu. É horrorosa! Tenho desde os 11 anos! Ela era bonitinha quando eu era criança, mas aí fui crescendo... Antes ela era grande em mim, mas ficava fofa. Agora é essa coisa... As meninas da Corvinal riam muito ao me ver usando isso. Mas eu nunca me lembrei de comprar outra. E só usei hoje porque pensei que você não iria vir.

Ele deu um sorrisinho meio amargurado, pensando no que ela devia ter passado na Corvinal, e disse:

-Você se preocupa com cada bobeira! Fica bonita com qualquer coisa. Até sem nada...

-Ora, não seja atrevido...

E os dois sorriram, ela aliviada por não ser ridicularizada e ele achando graça das coisas ingênuas que cercavam sua amada.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Theodore chegou em casa animado,com um grande pacote nas mãos. Encontrou Luna já vestida para dormir, vindo da cozinha com uma jarra d' água.

-Olá querida! Trouxe um presente para você!

-Para mim? Oba! -Disse ela, pegando o pacote e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto. Feliz, começou a desfazer o laço da caixa elegante que tinha recebido.

-Não abra aqui, abra lá no quarto...

Ela olhou-o com ar curioso, mas fez o que ele disse.

Uns vinte minutos depois Theodore saiu do banho e percebeu que Luna ainda não tinha voltado. Ficou preocupado com a demora, será que estava passando mal? Foi até o quarto e bateu na porta, que estava entreaberta.

-Luna? Está tudo bem? Posso entrar?

Ouviu um "sim" bem baixinho e entrou.

Luna estava parada, diante do espelho, com uma expressão de total encantamento. Parecia não acreditar no que via. Estava usando o presente trazido por ele.

Era uma finíssima camisola de seda, que cobria seu corpo até os pés. Tinha a cor de pérola e alças delicadamente trabalhadas. Deixava o colo à mostra e tinha um bonito rendado no decote. Uma peça muito bonita, que a deixou ao mesmo tempo elegante e sensual.

Ele aproximou-se da amada, espantado com o efeito que a roupa tinha lhe causado. Sorrindo, perguntou: "E então... Acertei?"

-Sim. É linda! Nem parece que sou eu ali no espelho!

-Parece sim- respondeu Theodore, abraçando-a por trás e falando em seu ouvido: "Parece exatamente quem você é: minha Luna, linda e sedutora. A mulher mais bonita do mundo".

Ela virou-se, olhando o rosto dele, e disse:

-Você sabe mesmo como me conquistar...

E ele respondeu: "Sorte minha. Mas acho que o melhor dessa roupa ainda não aconteceu..."

-Como assim? –ela riu curiosa.

-O melhor- disse ele, afastando os cabelos dela dos ombros e começando a afastar também as alças da camisola- é quando ela cai no chão...

E se beijaram, enquanto o desejo embalava os dois em mais uma noite de amor.

* * *

**Dias depois...**

Luna estava separando roupas para lavar. Gostava muito dessa tarefa, pelo simples fato de usar a eletricidade para a máquina funcionar.

-Venha para cá, Luna-chamou Theodore.-É domingo! Deixe para fazer essas coisas depois!

-Já vou, é rapidinho!

Estava ocupada em esvaziar bolsos de roupas e atirá-las à máquina. Foi até o quarto e viu o casaco que Theodore costumava usar jogado em cima da poltrona. Sorriu e pensou: "Homens!". Foi andando de volta à sua máquina, achando estranho o peso daquele casaco.

Ao esvaziá-lo para a lavagem, levou um grande susto.

Nada menos do que cinco adagas, de aspecto letal, caíram de dentro do casaco.

Luna paralisou ao ver as armas. Nunca soube que Theodore andasse armado com aquele tipo de objeto. Sua varinha era o suficiente para defendê-lo. O que significava aquilo?

Enquanto ela tentava entender, ele apareceu. "Vamos, Luna, deixe isso aí e venha ficar junto comigo!".

Ela olhou para o namorado com as adagas nas mãos e perguntou séria: "O que é isso, Theodore?"

Ele mal conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento ao vê-la com as armas. Tentando usar um tom de pouco-caso, falou: "Apenas algumas coisas para nos defender".

-Não precisamos disso. Somos bruxos e temos varinhas.

Falava com calma, mas seus olhos perfuravam os dele de forma intensa. Ele evitou seus olhos e disse:

-Estamos no meio dos trouxas. Toda proteção é bem-vinda, Luna.

-Trouxas são o menor de nossos problemas-ela disse no tom de quem comenta o tempo.

Theodore não gostou do comentário. Ficou muito sério e respondeu:

-Luna, fui claro com você quando permiti que ficasse aqui. Estou lidando com coisas perigosas. Coisas que você não precisa e não vai saber pela sua própria segurança.

-Sim, mas acho que você já teve tempo de ver que estou realmente o apoiando. E se corro riscos, tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Pensei que depois de tanto tempo você mudaria de idéia.

-Pensou errado. E não, não tem o direito de saber. Você não saberá mais do que deve. Quer virar um arquivo vivo? Eu lhe avisei: se quisesse ficar, estas seriam as condições. Não me faça cobranças. Você estava melhor sem fazer perguntas.

E dizendo isso deu-lhe as costas, zangado, deixando para trás uma avalanche de dúvidas.

* * *

Ela estava havia quase uma hora parada, olhando as roupas girando na máquina de lavar.

Luna sentia-se mal depois da descoberta daquelas armas. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Theodore, um bruxo inteligente e de poder mágico apurado, precisava delas? Não fazia o menor sentido. Havia algo por trás da simples desculpa de que precisavam se defender e as palavras dele não deixavam dúvidas quanto a isso.

Mais uma vez ele estava ocultando alguma coisa. Mas o quê? O que poderia ser tão sério que nem ela poderia saber?

Com tudo isso, Luna percebia que Theodore, sozinho, estava fazendo nascer entre eles exatamente o que seus amigos tentaram e não conseguiram: a desconfiança. Com tantos mistérios e perguntas sem respostas estava difícil colocar a mão no fogo por ele.

Pensou em tudo o que acontecera desde que havia saído de casa. Não teve a menor dúvida ao largar tudo e ir atrás dele. Mas teria valido a pena? Ele não parecia confiar nela tanto quanto ela confiava nele.

Naquele momento sentiu o peso das suas escolhas. Sentiu que tinha abandonado uma vida estável, seus amigos, sua família, seu futuro... E agora não sabia onde tudo ia acabar. Não estava arrependida, mas pela primeira vez parava para medir as conseqüências de seu apoio incondicional a Theodore.

Ela o amava, disso não tinha dúvida. Mas o amor era o suficiente para superar a desconfiança? O amor a faria apoiá-lo independentemente do que estivesse tramando?

Não queria chorar, mas não pôde evitar. A percepção da realidade desabou sobre ela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que caíram pelo seu rosto, refletindo a tristeza que sentia.

-Ainda não acabou com isso, Luna?

Theodore estava de volta.

Luna virou-se de costas, enxugando o rosto. "Sim, já terminei, eu já estou indo para a sala." Mas Theodore notou que ela chorava. Abraçou-a e murmurou no seu ouvido: "Não há motivo para chorar. Estamos juntos, isso é que importa".

Mas só estar ao lado dele bastaria?

Ela não respondeu. Ele a fez virar e encará-lo:

-Sei que você não está feliz com o que descobriu e com o que eu disse. Mas entenda, é necessário. Um dia você saberá. Confie em mim. Eu não faria nada que te prejudicasse.

-Não é por mim que temo e você sabe.

-Confie em mim - ele repetiu, e, apertando-a contra seu corpo, a beijou.

E enquanto seus lábios estavam ali, unidos, ela ouvia se repetir em sua mente: "Confie em mim... Confie em mim... "

Eram palavras fáceis de decorar, fáceis de aceitar... Mas naquela situação eram muito difíceis de entender.


	11. Passeios e surpresas

**Passeios e surpresas**

**"Quase morri**

**Há menos de trinta e duas horas atrás**

**Hoje a gente fica na varanda**

**Um dia perfeito**

**Com as crianças**

**São as pequenas coisas que valem mais**

**É tão bom estarmos juntos**

**Tão simples...**

**Um dia perfeito"**

* * *

Algum tempo se passou depois da descoberta das adagas e Luna continuava um tanto insegura com relação à presença delas por ali. Agora não podia evitar pensar duas vezes antes de acreditar nas coisas que Theodore dizia. A dúvida estava instalada, mas ela sentia que ainda era algo remediável.

Certo dia Theodore falou: "Vamos dar um passeio, querida?"

Distraída lendo um raro Profeta Diário em que conseguiram pôr as mãos ela perguntou "o quê", e, quando ouviu a proposta, respondeu:

-Está louco? Onde quer que formos, em Hogsmeade ou no Beco Diagonal, haverá gente de sobra para te capturar!

-Eu sei, mas estou falando passear por aqui mesmo. Deve ter alguma coisa interessante para se fazer nesse mundo dos trouxas, não?

Vindo de Theodore Nott este era um comentário, no mínimo, inusitado. Luna olhou para ele como se avaliasse a questão. Ele completou:

-Estamos aqui há dias, não fazemos quase nada juntos! Pelo menos uma voltinha na rua podemos dar! É uma cidade trouxa, eles não vão me procurar aqui!

Luna bem sabia que Theodore só queria tornar o clima mais ameno, agradando-a.

-Tudo bem-respondeu. -À noite há uma feira duas quadras adiante. Podemos passar lá. Tem comidas, artesanato... Várias coisas interessantes.

Assim, naquela noite, os dois se vestiram com todo o esmero como dois perfeitos trouxas e saíram de mãos dadas pelas ruas.

O dia estava frio. Luna sentiu-se feliz. Há quanto tempo não se viam assim, livres, caminhando como duas pessoas normais? Esquecendo os problemas, as dúvidas e as desconfianças, ela deitou de leve a cabeça no ombro de Theodore e ele lhe fez um breve carinho no rosto. Parecia estar contente também.

Chegando ao local, viram uma mistura curiosa de atrações: brinquedos, doces, brincos e pulseiras artesanais... Tudo muito bonito e alegre.

-Veja Théo! –Disse ela, mostrando a ele bugigangas animadas à pilha e bateria. –Olha que lindinha esta fonte, a água se mexe!

-E o que tem isso? –O rapaz respondeu, desinteressado.

-Seu bobão, eles fazem isso sem magia!

-Ah, é... É mesmo, é bem legal-Comentou, agora realmente interessado.

Assim foram passeando e vendo várias coisas que não faziam parte de seu mundo.

Luna ficou muito animada quando viu uma cigana trouxa: "Vamos lá, Théo! Adivinhações trouxas! Vamos ver o que é que eles fazem!" O bruxo não gostou da idéia, mas ela insistiu tanto que acabaram indo até lá.

Uma cigana moça e bonita sorriu para os dois.

-Então os jovens desejam saber sua sorte? Será uma alegria. O Destino há de ter reservado coisas boas para um casal tão simpático.

Luna sorriu e se sentou, animada. Theodore não pareceu satisfeito, mas sentou-se também.

A cigana pegou cartas de tarô e começou a preparar. Logo começou a tirar as cartas, sob o olhar ansioso de Luna. Então, falou: "Vejo aqui que há muito amor entre os dois. Você conta com a lealdade desta moça, meu rapaz. Dificilmente encontraria outra tão dedicada a você". Theodore apenas se mexeu, inquieto.

"E você também é muito amada, minha querida. E ele busca um futuro feliz para os dois". Luna abriu um grande sorriso.

-Mas também vejo –disse a cigana- que há muitos impedimentos entre os dois. Há amigos e inimigos... Mentiras... Desilusão...

Luna perdeu o sorriso.

A cigana continuou analisando as cartas, então disse: "Vejo uma tragédia no caminho de vocês. Uma grande dor... No final, os seus caminhos se separam. Sinto muito..."

Theodore riu, desdenhando. Luna sentiu-se ofendida. "Obrigada, senhora. Quanto lhe devo?" E dando umas moedinhas para a cigana, saiu de perto da barraca.

Theodore continuou rindo, mas Luna ficou constrangida.

-Desculpe-me, Théo... Não devia ter insistido... Nós com tantos problemas e eu faço você vir ouvir essas bobagens.

Mas ele nem estava se importando.

-Vocês, bruxas, têm essa mania de querer saber o futuro... E francamente, uma bruxa verdadeira querendo prever o futuro com "magia" trouxa? Só você mesmo, querida...

-Mas o que ela falou no começo estava tão bonitinho, não é?

-Ah, Luna!- disse ele, girando os olhos. –Essa mulher não passa de uma Sibila Trelawney sem varinha! E olha que a Trelawney com varinha já não é muito. Esqueça! Vamos até aquela barraca, parece interessante.

Tentando esquecer a previsão, Luna se dirigiu com Theodore até uma barraca onde havia várias caixinhas de música. Eles ficaram encantados com as músicas e os movimentos que não usavam a magia. Percebendo que Luna ainda estava pensando nas palavras da cigana, Theodore se afastou furtivamente, voltando uns minutinhos depois.

Quando saíram dali ele disse: "Olhe, Luna! Comprei para você!" E deu uma pequena caixa para ela. Luna abriu e viu uma bela caixinha, azulada e com dois cisnezinhos girando ao som do tema de "O lago dos cisnes".

-Ah, Théo! Que bonitinho! Obrigada! –Ela disse, envolvendo-o em um abraço que ele correspondeu com um beijo.

Dali a pouco todas as previsões negativas da cigana estavam esquecidas e eles estavam se divertindo bastante com o passeio. Bem depois, o rapaz disse: "Vamos comer alguma coisa?"

-Sim, mas o quê?

-Ah, vamos experimentar aquelas frutas carameladas espetadas em palitos! Eu pego para nós enquanto você vê as bijuterias.

-Tudo bem-Luna respondeu, feliz, olhando brincos e colares artesanais feitos por hippies.

Passados alguns minutos, Theodore voltava com os doces. Ao avistar Luna de longe, viu que ela estava parada tendo um homem alto à sua frente, encarando-a.

"Trouxas!", bufou ele. "Deixo-a sozinha por um minuto e já estão dando em cima dela. E dizem que são bobos... Imagino se não fossem!

Andando zangado e maldizendo o Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia, que o impedia de lançar uma azaração no atrevido, andou o mais depressa que pôde em direção à sua garota. "Vou botar esse cara para correr, ah vou!"

Chegando perto ele viu que Luna olhava para o estranho de um jeito que não lhe era comum: parecia olhar para algo extremamente desagradável, nojento. Theodore apressou o passo, achando que ele estava dizendo coisas realmente desagradáveis para sua namorada.

Colocou-se atrás do estranho e Luna arregalou os olhos, como se desejasse que ele não tivesse aparecido naquele instante. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou fazer um sinal ele falou: "Algum problema, querida?"

O estranho se virou e encarou Theodore. Luna viu o rosto do namorado ficar branco. Aquela pessoa naquele local... Não poderia ser um bom sinal.

-Ora, ora, ora! Theodore Nott! Quem diria que eu o encontraria aqui? –Disse a voz arrastada e desdenhosa de Draco Malfoy.

O louro sorria de um jeito irritante para os dois.

-Quem diria, Nott? Quando me disseram que você estava fugindo com a Di-Lua...

-O nome dela é Luna – disse Theodore, indo para o lado da garota e passando o braço por sua cintura, enquanto a via fechar a cara, respirando fundo.

-Oh sim - respondeu Draco, irônico. – Disseram que estavam fugindo juntos. Sei que tiveram um casinho em Hogwarts, mas nunca pensei que chegaria tão longe, cara... Ela... Faz seu tipo? Nunca achei que faria o tipo de alguém.

-O que você quer aqui? –Theodore perguntou. Luna sentiu-o contraindo o corpo, evidentemente tentando se manter calmo.

Draco deu um olhar abarcando a feira e disse:

-O Ministério recebeu uma denúncia de que havia Proscritos em áreas trouxas.

-Como souberam... Pansy! Ela te avisou!

-Não, ela não falou nada. Só comentou que tinha tratado de Luna, mas não sabia localizar vocês, e disse que não faria isso mesmo se soubesse, pois tinha medo do que você pudesse fazer. Eu soube no Ministério mesmo.

-Você trabalha no Ministério?

-Sim, Nott- disse ele, mostrando o emblema. Luna sentiu um arrepio. –Recebemos uma denúncia e Weasley achou que era uma boa idéia vir a esta feira.

-Ronald também está no Ministério? –Disse Luna, com uma expressão radiante que contrastava totalmente com a situação que se desenrolava.

-Sim, Di-Lua. Ele é meu che... Sim, trabalhamos juntos, ele é o sub-chefe jr. do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Luna sorriu ainda mais, pois percebeu que Malfoy tentou esconder que era subalterno de Rony.

-Então... Tem mais gente do Ministério aqui? –Perguntou Theodore, nervoso.

-Só ele e a Granger. Acho que ela queria matar as saudades do lugar de onde vem-comentou Malfoy, desdenhoso. –Mas estou surpreso, realmente surpreso de encontrar um casal tão improvável como vocês dois: um lobisomem e uma bruxa pirada!

-Está bem, Malfoy! –Theodore explodiu, perdendo a paciência com os insultos do louro. - Você vai me prender? Porque se vai tentar, temos um duelo pela frente e é melhor não perdermos tempo.

-Calma, Theozinho... Não vou fazer isso, embora eu tenha esse dever.

-Então?

-Conheço você, cara. Se está fugindo com essa aí - apontou a cabeça em direção à Luna- é porque realmente está gostando dela.

-E daí?

-Daí que aprendi com a minha mãe, não faz muito tempo, que uma mentirinha às vezes traz mais felicidade do que a verdade. Não me custará nada ficar de bico fechado. E eu não acho que você queira fazer mal a ela. Se quisesse, já teria feito há muito tempo.

Eles se encararam por um tempo. Então Theodore disse: "Obrigado. Te devo uma".

-Não me agradeça. Saia daqui o quanto antes. E você não me vê desde Hogwarts, estamos entendidos?

-É claro.

E o louro saiu rapidamente de perto, deixando os dois assustados e perplexos.

* * *

-O que foi isso?-disse Luna, já deitada, enquanto Theodore vestia o pijama.

-Isso foi a prova de que eles estão fechando o cerco.

-E se nos acharem aqui? Théo, talvez fosse melhor irmos embora.

-Por enquanto não, Luna. Temos que descobrir até onde isso foi investigação e até onde foi um mero palpite certo.

-E como faremos?

-Ainda não sei... Vamos descansar, amanhã pensamos. A tensão de hoje já nos bastou.

Ele ia se deitar, mas de repente olhou para Luna, cruzou os braços e falou, imitando voz feminina: "Ronald também está no Ministério?"

Luna olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa e ele disse:

-Não sei por que o espanto, o que tem demais? Quantos bruxos trabalham lá? Vários! Eu, hein... "Ronald também está no Ministério?", grande coisa, aquele lá...

-Ora, Theodore, só fiquei feliz porque ele estava desejando isso há tempos e agora conseguiu! Ele é meu amigo, posso ficar feliz por ele, não?

-"Ronald também está no Ministério"-repetiu Theodore. Ora, francamente... Ficou rindo igual a uma boba!

Luna gargalhou ao ouvir isso:

-Está com ciúmes, Theodore Nott?

Ele descruzou os braços e olhou para ela,como se tivesse ouvido um absurdo.

-Ciúmes? Eu? Claro que não, é só que... Ei, do que você 'tá rindo?

-De nada, bobinho! –Ela disse, esticando um braço pra puxá-lo. –Venha dormir, amanhã teremos muito no que pensar.

Ele se deitou e os dois viraram de frente um para o outro, Theodore ainda contrariado. Então disse: "Mas eu sou mais bonito que ele".

Divertindo-se com o ataque de ciúmes, Luna apenas disse: "É claro, meu lobisomem!".

E trocaram um último beijo antes de dormir.


	12. Espelho quebrado

**Espelho quebrado**

"**Você diz não saber**

**O que houve de errado**

**E o meu erro foi crer**

**Que estar ao teu lado bastaria..."**

* * *

Mais uma vez a lua cheia vinha chegando. Mas ainda restavam uns poucos dias de sossego.

Luna arrumava alguns objetos na cozinha quando Theodore chegou, sorrindo satisfeito, e a puxou pela mão, tirando-a para dançar.

Surpresa com a alegria dele levantou-se, passando os braços por trás do seu pescoço. Ele a beijou e continuou naquela valsinha, com uma expressão muito satisfeita.

-O que houve, Theodore? Viu um bufador de chifre enrugado?

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada e respondeu:

-Não. Melhor que isso! As coisas estão correndo tão perfeitamente que talvez possamos estar livres mais cedo do que jamais sonhei.

Luna não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, então não podia saber exatamente o significado da informação. Apenas sorriu por vê-lo satisfeito. Ele continuou:

-Depois da transformação poderei dar continuidade ao meu projeto. E logo serei livre. Livre, Luna! Livre da dor, da animalidade! E aí vou provar minha inocência e teremos uma vida normal.

-Fico feliz por você, querido! Tudo o que quero é vê-lo fora de perigos.

Ela se afastou, abrindo a geladeira para pegar algumas coisas para o jantar dos dois, e perguntou, enquanto procurava:

-Já pensou em qual será a primeira coisa que vai fazer?

-Bom, primeiro vou à sua casa, pedir você em casamento. Se passarmos muito tempo escondidos seu pai vai querer me matar, não é? Então vou resolver logo isso. Depois vou procurar o Ministério para resolver todos os problemas e as acusações. Depois terei que arranjar trabalho. Pensei em procurar o Gringotes, o que você acha, Luna? Luna? O que houve?

Ela estava parada diante da geladeira aberta, com uma jarra em uma mão e um prato de salada na outra, olhando para ele de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

-Você falou... Me pedir em casamento?

-Sim, é claro! Como devem ser as coisas, não?

-Mas você diz casamento... Com vestido de noiva... Buquê... Vestes de gala... Festa, e tudo? –Ela perguntou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais extraordinária que pudesse haver em um casamento.

-Sim, querida - disse ele, pegando a jarra e o prato das mãos dela e colocando-os na mesa. Depois a tirou da frente da geladeira e fechou a porta. Segurando suas mãos, falou: "É claro. Com tudo o que você merece. Farei de tudo para que seja um casamento perfeito, à sua altura."

Ela parecia absolutamente encantada:

-Eu nunca me imaginei casando! Deve ser tão...

E, sem palavras, agarrou Theodore de surpresa e lhe deu um beijo que o deixou sem ar.

* * *

-Theodore, temos que dar um jeito de arrumar aquelas fotos vestidos de noivos.

-Sim, mas como faremos? Eu não tenho idéia...

-Bom, há umas lojas que vendem vestidos de noivas. Podemos ir lá, fingindo que queremos comprar, aí pedimos para experimentar e tiramos as fotos!

Ele fez cara de dúvida.

-Será que funciona?

-Só saberemos se tentarmos.

Assim, no dia seguinte, saíram em direção a uma loja. Levavam uma máquina fotográfica trouxa, comprada por Luna em uma de suas saídas. Chegando lá, uma atendente gorducha apareceu.

-Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?

Luna respondeu:

-Gostaríamos de ver trajes de casamento trou... Trouxemos até máquina, se pudermos experimentar... –E Baixando a voz, falou: "Minha sogra quer nos ajudar a escolher, mas não pode vir aqui. Se pudéssemos tirar uma foto..."

-Claro que podem, minha querida! Escolha o modelo e ajudarei você a se vestir!

Assim, Luna pôs um belo vestido branco e com pérolas e uma bela tiara. Theodore pareceu pouco à vontade, mas recebeu um belo terno também. Os dois estavam muito bonitos. Então a atendente gorducha disse: "Mas que casal cativante! Deixe-me fotografá-los, queridos, vocês estão perfeitos!"

Ela tirou algumas fotos. Luna estava encantada como se realmente fosse casar naquele momento. Theodore entrou no clima e sorria também, muito feliz.

Depois de prometerem voltar à loja para acertar a compra das roupas, os dois foram levar as fotos para serem impressas. Enquanto esperavam, ela comentou: "Foi legal, não foi? Até me senti uma noiva de verdade!"

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

-Você estará ainda mais linda quando for de verdade.

Escolheram um belo porta-retratos e voltaram para casa, contentes.

-Veja Théo! Ficou lindo!- Disse, já em casa, mostrando a foto colocada no porta-retratos.

-É mesmo. Coloque bem aí na estante, para parecer que já casamos mesmo - respondeu sorrindo.

Ela riu e colocou a foto no lugar indicado.

Theodore olhou para o céu e comentou:

-Faltam quatro dias para a transformação...

-'Tá. Não pense nisso. –A loira pediu.

Eram os momentos mais difíceis: os dias que antecediam a transformação. Ele ficava mais triste e amargurado sabendo do inferno que começaria em pouco tempo. Mas desta vez ele estava um pouco melhor, pois estava feliz com o breve momento de alegria vivido junto a Luna, o qual maldição nenhuma poderia lhe roubar.

* * *

Faltavam dois dias para a lua cheia. Luna já havia arrumado a sua mochila encantada e preparado uma lista com os produtos bruxos de que os dois precisavam. Era noite e ela esperava por Theodore.

A madrugada chegou e ele não apareceu. Ficou preocupada, ele nunca deixava de voltar às vésperas da lua cheia. Permaneceu acordada esperando por ele.

Quando já estava sendo vencida pelo sono, ouviu um barulho na sala: alguém aparatando. Eles nunca faziam isso, aparatar ou desaparatar ali dentro. Então ela pegou a varinha e foi verificar. Para seu horror, era o próprio Theodore, mas estava com as roupas rasgadas, caído no chão e sujo de sangue.

-Theodore!-gritou, socorrendo-o. "Accio dítamno", disse , apontando a varinha para o armário onde guardavam as poções. "Enervate! Enervate!" ela falava, tentando reanimá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo ele se recuperou, Luna aplicando dítamno nos ferimentos. O rapaz tremia e respirava com força, mas não parecia sentir mais dor.

-O que houve, Théo?- Ela perguntou, logo que ele pareceu bem e se pôs de pé. Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela:

-Trouxas. Fui atacado por trouxas arruaceiros.

Ela achou estranho.

-Você não anda com nada que chame a atenção dos trouxas! O que eles queriam? Dinheiro? E por que não os imobilizou com magia?

-Não pude, eram dois-Respondeu, ainda sem olhá-la.–Você poderia me trazer um chá?

Luna olhou-o com olhos penetrantes. Sabia muito bem que ele era forte e habilidoso o suficiente para, com magia, dar conta de dois trouxas sozinho. Perguntou: "Como foi que te atacaram? O que eles disseram?"

Theodore sentiu-se incomodado com o interrogatório.

-O que importa, Luna? Já voltei, estou bem, não estou?

Ela foi para frente dele e disse, no tom de quem juntou dois mais dois e enxergou o óbvio:

-É mentira. Você está mentindo, Theodore. Mais uma vez está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Ainda mais irritado, ele falou:

-Mas vai começar? Por favor, Luna! Você não era assim! Agora desconfia de tudo?

-Não de tudo - Ela respondeu, tranqüilamente.-Mas é óbvio que é mentira, ou por que você não me contaria os detalhes?

-Você está sendo chata!

Ela bufou, zangada: "Desculpe por me preocupar com você".

-Você não vê que com essas perguntas está me cansando?

-Você é que não vê-respondeu Luna, saindo de perto dele em direção à cozinha-que com tantos mistérios e omissões está me fazendo duvidar de você.

-Ouça, Luna...

-Com licença - Ela disse, com frieza: "Vou preparar o seu chá".

* * *

A força com que atirou a chaleira no fogão foi tanta que por pouco não a amassou. Ela nunca se sentia daquele jeito, mas naquele momento estava com tanta raiva que parecia capaz de fulminar alguém só de olhar.

Encostou-se na parede e continuou a preparar o chá usando magia. Esqueceu até de fechar a janela, mas era tarde e ninguém estava vendo. Fez a água aparecer na chaleira e acendeu o fogo, olhando fixamente para o fogão.

Mais mentiras... Theodore estava mentindo mais uma vez. Nem adiantava negar. E não havia nada que o fizesse dizer a verdade, abrir o jogo e contar para ela tudo o que estava escondido na vida misteriosa que levava. Por quê? Por que ele não podia confiar nela? A idéia de que ele não confiasse nela na mesma medida em que ela confiava nele a deixava magoada, irritada... O que havia de tão grave que era preciso ocultar até da pessoa com quem dividia o teto?

Com um movimento da varinha atirou as ervas na água. A raiva não queria passar. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta e respirou fundo: não queria chorar. Não gostava de chorar. Ela era forte. Não ia ficar chorando à toa.

Sem querer, começou a pensar no começo da história dos dois. Em Hogwarts.

Tudo tinha começado com... Mentiras! Uma amizade falsa, cheia de interesses sinistros, bombons enfeitiçados, manipulação... Tudo muito sujo, sórdido...

Será que aqueles sentimentos realmente tinham mudado? Se ele a amava mesmo, por que ocultava tantas coisas?

Mais uma vez ela sentia o peso das suas escolhas atingindo-a com violência. Por quem ela estava se dedicando tanto? Agora não lhe parecia tão romântico ter abandonado tudo para ir atrás dele. Ela via-se tola, fazendo de tudo por alguém que sequer confiava nela.

Desconfiar... Aquela seria a palavra de ordem a partir de agora?

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua face. Ela a enxugou de forma bruta. Depois foi até a pia e lavou o rosto ali mesmo, secando com um pedaço de papel toalha. Bebeu água para acalmar- se.

* * *

Um pouco mais calma Luna pôs o chá em uma xícara e voltou para a sala. Tinha demorado um tempo três vezes maior para preparar a bebida.

Pôs o chá na mesa de centro e virou-se para sair. Theodore a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Ele viu os seus olhos cheios de mágoa e sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa para manter do seu lado a única pessoa que confiava nele.

-Luna, ouça. Confie em mim...

-Como posso confiar em alguém que dorme ao meu lado e mente para mim?

Ele suspirou, cansado. Depois disse:

-Tem horas em que eu não entendo o que você pensa. É sério. Fico me perguntando o que fez você sair de casa e vir atrás de mim, se não é capaz de acreditar no que eu lhe digo!

Luna fez um movimento brusco e soltou o braço que ele segurava. Olhou-o e perguntou, num tom um pouco histérico:

- Você está duvidando da minha lealdade? Eu não tenho que provar nada para você! Não sei se você percebeu, mas se eu não estivesse aqui, você estaria sozinho esse tempo todo! Além disso, caso não tenha notado, poucas garotas fariam o mesmo que eu venho fazendo, poucas aceitariam continuar com você depois de tudo o que já aconteceu. E, se você não sabe, Theodore Nott, eu tenho mais a perder do que a ganhar ficando aqui!

Ela virou-se mais uma vez para sair dali, sentia muita raiva e mágoa, não queria chorar na frente dele, mas estava difícil segurar. Porém, antes que pudesse dar dois passos ele levantou-se, segurou-a e tornou a encará-la.

- Vamos terminar essa conversa - disse.

Ele sentou-se, puxando Luna para que se sentasse também. Ela observou-o tomar o chá. Theodore estava pensativo e visivelmente determinado a acabar com a discussão de forma pacífica.

Terminada a bebida, ele virou-se para Luna.

-Então... Me diz o que está incomodando você.

Ela suspirou...

-Você já sabe muito bem. Mas não se sinta obrigado a falar. Não quero que fale apenas para me fazer ficar quieta, quero que fale por achar que mereço saber.

Theodore levou a mão ao rosto dela, afastando seus cabelos. Então disse:

-Um dia você conhecerá a verdade e entenderá que não fiz nada por mal.

-O meu receio-suspirou- é que isso aconteça tarde demais.

Ele aproximou-se gentilmente e começou a beijá-la. Ela tentou resistir, mas não por muito tempo. Logo seus lábios se tocavam, era nesses momentos que a paixão tomava conta deles. O beijo. Era quando sentiam que tinham um ao outro e que nada poderia separá-los. Mas naquele momento havia o medo. O medo de que algo se quebrasse entre os dois e nunca mais voltasse a ser o mesmo, por conta das dúvidas que passaram a existir.

Eles se separaram. Luna não queria abrir os olhos, não queria acabar com o encanto e encarar a realidade. Só fez isso quando sentiu a mão dele acariciando o seu rosto novamente. Ela estava encostada de lado no sofá, a cabeça meio caída para o lado. Ele disse baixinho: "Confie em mim". Ela respondeu, quase sussurrando: "Me diga como."

Os dois encararam-se por um minuto, sem dizer nada. Então Luna levantou-se e foi sozinha para o quarto, onde passou um bom tempo acordada, pensando nos caminhos que a vida dos dois estava seguindo. E sem querer lembrou-se das palavras da cigana na feira dos trouxas: "No final, os seus caminhos se separam".

Pelo menos naquela noite a previsão da cigana estava certa.


	13. Mistérios revelados

**Mistérios revelados**

**"Era sempre**

'**não foi por mal**

**Eu juro que nunca quis deixar você tão triste'**

**Sempre as mesmas desculpas**

**E desculpas nem sempre são sinceras**

**Quase nunca são..."**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Luna e Theodore se encontraram na cozinha, para tomar o café da manhã.

Ela estava calada e pensativa. Theodore não queria reiniciar o assunto da noite anterior, por isso se permitiu ficar calado também. Em algumas horas ele estaria transformado em lobisomem. Já estava pálido e enfraquecido.

Muito tempo depois ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Você ainda está chateada comigo, não é?

Luna sacudiu a cabeça, saindo de seu estado de alienação. "Não vamos recomeçar, Théo."

Ele aproximou-se dela e perguntou: "Você vai voltar?"

Ela olhou para ele com ar de dúvida e perguntou: "Como assim?"

Theodore falou de um jeito ansioso:

-Daqui a pouco você irá sair por aquela porta, vai ficar uma semana fora... E eu não tenho certeza de que vai voltar para mim.

Luna o olhou de modo muito intenso. "Se um dia eu decidir sair de sua vida" respondeu "você será o primeiro, e não o último a saber".

Ele chegou ainda mais perto, segurando as mãos dela. "Você me perdoa, então?"

-Como vou perdoá-lo, se nem sei o que está fazendo? A única coisa que sei é que você está omitindo coisas de mim, e não é caso de perdoar, mas de entender.

-Um dia você saberá. Eu juro. Por enquanto, prefiro protegê-la.

-Me proteger de que, Theodore? Como eu posso me sentir protegida, se não sei qual é o perigo?

Ele a olhou com sagacidade e disse: "Por enquanto, não saber de nada é o melhor que você pode fazer para se defender". Então levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, antes que Luna tentasse arrancar mais informações.

Algum tempo depois ela perguntou, já na sala: "Você tomou a poção direitinho?"

-Só falta a dose de hoje. Vou tomar antes que eu me esqueça.

Theodore foi buscar a poção enquanto Luna fechava as janelas e as cortinas.

-Luna querida, onde está a poção?

-Deve estar no armário, não? Não é lá que ficam guardadas?

-Sim, mas não a encontro!

Luna andou depressa até o armário e contou os frascos vazios.

-Theodore, aqui há sete frascos vazios e eu sei que havia alguns já vazios antes da última lua cheia. Faltam três frascos aqui, onde estão?

-Acho que... Na cozinha?–Ele foi até lá buscar e logo voltou com os três frascos.

-Você tomou as seis doses até ontem, não tomou?

-Sim! Só falta a de hoje.

-Theodore, você lembra quantos frascos vazios havia nesse armário?

-Sim, acho que eram quatro, e...

Os dois se olharam. Os olhos de Luna revelavam temor. Os de Theodore, desespero.

Ele se sentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. "Eu me esqueci... Me esqueci de preparar a poção, eu me esqueci! Como eu pude? Como eu pude?" gritou, angustiado!

Luna horrorizou-se com o desespero dele. Theodore estava quase às lágrimas, e ela sabia o porquê. Sem a poção a transformação seria bem pior, haveria mais dor, mais agonia, mais tormento...

Vendo-o naquele estado ela observou pela primeira vez o homem que estava à sua frente sob outro aspecto. Ele era o homem que ela amava, que tantos erros tinha cometido e tantas vezes tinha se arrependido. Um homem que lutava para reconquistar o próprio "eu" mesmo correndo riscos que ela própria desconhecia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era pouco mais que um garoto que mal tinha começado a viver. Um rapaz de 21 anos que todos os meses sentia sua vida ser roubada e virava o monstro que ele não escolheu ser. O homem que sofreria por toda a vida aquela maldição e que seria uma ameaça perante os olhos de todos por causa de uma coisa que ele não podia evitar ou controlar.

De repente ela sentiu uma vontade tão grande de protegê-lo... Queria mostrar que ele não estava só, que podia contar com ela, que estaria do seu lado não importando o que houvesse. Ele parecia tão indefeso ali, desesperado, quase chorando e ela sabia que não havia mais ninguém disposto a confortá-lo...

Seu coração falou mais alto. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Ele parecia uma criança assustada, aninhado ali em seu colo. Luna não sabia o que dizer, apenas o abraçou deixando-o repousar ali.

Minutos depois ele se levantou e disse: "Vamos embora, tenho que chegar à Jaula logo."

Eles seguiram em silêncio até a casa dos Nott. Chegando lá, Luna guardou alguns pertences de que ele precisaria quando a transformação acabasse. Theodore tinha o olhar perdido, parecia desolado. Depois de poucos minutos falou: "Vamos, vou levá-la até a lareira".

Luna jogou o pó de flu na lareira e o fogo apareceu para que ela seguisse até o Beco Diagonal. Eles abraçaram-se com força, depois ela acariciou o rosto dele. Então dirigiu-se ao fogo e olhou-o antes de entrar. Não queria ir... Queria ficar com ele, confortá-lo... Ele, percebendo a angústia da namorada, falou: "Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem."

Luna correu de volta para ele e o beijou com toda a paixão que pôde colocar naquele ato. Queria que ele tivesse certeza de que ela voltaria, de que nada os separaria.

Ela seguiu para o Caldeirão Furado com o coração partido e torcendo para que a semana voasse.

* * *

Aquela tinha sido a temporada mais complicada para ela no Beco Diagonal.

Logo que chegou lá, percebeu que havia muitos aurores e bruxos do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia por ali, além de representantes do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle Das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela mal saiu de seu quarto e pagou antecipadamente a estadia, para o caso de ter que fugir às pressas. Além disso, mal tinha dormido, preocupada com o estado de Theodore.

O último dia da lua já tinha ido embora e dessa vez ela cumpriu o combinado com Theodore, deixando para voltar apenas no segundo dia da lua minguante, afinal não sabiam os efeitos da falta da poção mata-cão. Nesse dia ela foi fazer as costumeiras compras de produtos bruxos e conseguiu passar despercebida, graças a uma roupa que a disfarçava muito bem. Ela não era boa em transfiguração, portanto não arriscava mudar a própria aparência com magia.

Já ia voltando ao Caldeirão Furado para pegar a mochila e voltar para casa, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Logo depois ouviu alguém falar: "Olá, Luna? Aonde vai com essa pressa toda?"

Ela não precisava olhar para saber quem era. Impossível não reconhecer a voz de Harry Potter.

-Olá Harry–Cumprimentou, sem esconder o nervosismo.

-Estou surpreso de encontrá-la aqui fazendo compras tranqüilamente, enquanto todos se preocupam com você.

-É uma preocupação desnecessária-Respondeu, aflita. –Nunca estive tão bem.

-É mesmo?–Harry disse, ainda segurando o seu braço.–Essas olheiras dizem o contrário.

Luna tentou não perder a calma e respondeu: "Só estou um pouco cansada".

Harry olhou os pacotes que ela levava e disse: "Comprou os produtos para a poção dele, Luna?"

Ela olhou-o assustada. "Não há nada para poções aqui, Harry. Comprei roupas... Comida... Só."

-Talvez você não saiba, Luna, mas agora todos que compram produtos usados na poção Mata-Cão têm o nome listado e enviado ao Ministério. Seu nome está lá há tempos e eu sei muito bem por quê.

A loira tentou em vão desvencilhar-se do aperto em seu braço, então perguntou: "Estou sendo presa, Harry? Você está me detendo?"

-Não, Luna. Quero apenas falar com você.

-Me solte, você não pode me tratar assim se não estou sendo acusada!

-Vou soltar, mas não fuja. Vamos conversar no Caldeirão Furado.

* * *

Minutos depois estavam sentados no bar. Luna estava muito nervosa. Harry perguntou: "Onde está ele, Luna?"

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, sem encará-lo.

-Luna, pense no que está fazendo. Ele é um fugitivo. É isso o que você quer? Passar a vida se escondendo com um foragido?

Ela falou ainda de cabeça baixa, muito rápido e respirando pesado: "Ele é inocente, Harry, será que é tão difícil para você entender? Ele é quase um garoto, não tem ninguém, passa por essa maldição terrível e vocês ainda o perseguem, isso não é justo!"

-Luna, ouça: Theodore não é quem você pensa. Ele é frio e traiçoeiro, capaz de atitudes sórdidas como você mesma já pôde comprovar.

-Chega, Harry! –Ela disse, dando um tapa na mesa e assustando o amigo. Já lhe bastavam as dúvidas que tinham surgido, ele não precisava ficar falando mal de Theodore na sua frente.

Harry a olhou de forma compreensiva, depois falou:

-Luna, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas entenda, escondê-lo não resolve nada! Quanto mais o tempo passa, pior fica a situação dele. E você está em perigo andando com um cara que ninguém sabe do que é capaz.

Luna bufou, zangada, e disse: "Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você falar mal de Théo. E se não estou presa, com licença, vou para o meu quarto. Foi um prazer, Harry."

Ela se levantou, mas ele agarrou seu braço novamente.

-Harry! Como se atreve?

-Você não irá. Eu disse que iria cuidar para que ele não lhe fizesse mal.

Luna tentou forçar o braço para se soltar, mas não conseguia. "Me solte, Harry, você não pode fazer isso, não tem esse direito!"

-Harry! O que está fazendo?

Hermione tinha entrado no bar, parecia ter vindo correndo.

-Ela quer fugir, Hermione! Não diz onde está escondido e quer ir atrás dele de novo.

-Solte-a, você não pode tratar Luna assim, é nossa amiga e além do mais não há acusações contra ela!–Hermione parecia chocada.

Harry soltou Luna, olhando com raiva para Hermione. "Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo", disse ele.

-Luna, sente-se, por favor – disse Hermione.

Luna sentou novamente, ao mesmo tempo aliviada e preocupada com a chegada de Hermione.

-Desculpe o Harry. -Ela disse, olhando feio para o amigo. –Ele só quer o seu bem, assim como eu. Como você está? Parece cansada... Você esteve doente?

-Não, só estou cansada mesmo.

-Luna, ouça: já sabemos que você e Nott estão juntos. Não queremos prejudicá-los, só queremos ver você em segurança.

-Me deixem em paz!–Luna falou, com um tom de desespero. –Eu confio nele! Theodore não faria nada que pudesse me prejudicar!

Hermione ia responder, mas uma pessoa de seu departamento apareceu, chamando-a. "Volto logo, Luna. Harry: juízo!"

Harry esperou Hermione sair, então olhou para Luna e disse:

-Então você confia nele, não é, Luna? Pois então sou obrigado a acreditar que ele está ocultando algumas coisas de você.

Luna sentiu um aperto no coração. Um mau presságio. Sem querer, Harry estava certo. Será que Harry conhecia os segredos que Theodore tanto se empenhara em esconder? Sentiu medo. Medo do que poderia ouvir.

-Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, Harry.-Disse, apreensiva.

-Ah não? Pois eu lhe explico. Theodore tem planos que eu tenho certeza que você desconhece, caso contrário duvido que o apoiaria dessa maneira.

Luna sentia o coração bater com força. Queria saber do que Harry falava, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Por fim, falou: "O que é? O que você sabe que eu não sei? Fale, por favor!"

Harry olhou muito sério para ela:

-Theodore quer deixar de ser lobisomem. Parecia não haver formas de se conseguir isso, mas foram descobertas duas. Uma você já conhece. A outra ele está tentando agora e ninguém sabe exatamente o que é. Só uma coisa se sabe: ele tentará matar outros três lobisomens. Soubemos isso por um Proscrito que foi deixado em frente ao Ministério, estuporado. Theodore está tentando matar três lobisomens, como ele, e os Proscritos estão tentando impedi-lo porque não querem que os lobisomens deixem de existir. Adrian Greyback, sobrinho de Fenrir, encarregou-se pessoalmente de capturá-lo, e é um lobisomem sanguinário. Theodore está sendo perseguido não só pelo Ministério, mas também pelos Proscritos. Luna, esse cara por quem você está colocando a mão no fogo está a um passo de se tornar um assassino.

* * *

**"Era sempre**

'**Não foi por mal,**

**Eu juro que não foi por mal**

**Eu não queria machucar você**

**Prometo que isso nunca vai acontecer**

**Mais uma vez'**

**E era sempre, sempre o mesmo, novamente**

**A mesma traição..." **

**

* * *

**Luna perdeu o chão. Ela não ouvia mais nada, não via nada. As palavras de Harry ecoavam em sua cabeça. Começou a tremer, não conseguia controlar os nervos. Seu olhar estava fora de foco e o rosto, inexpressivo.

Nesse momento, Hermione voltou e sentou-se diante dela. Começou a falar alguma coisa que Luna não entendeu, ela não estava prestando atenção, sua cabeça dava voltas...

Assassinatos! Era isso o que ele estava planejando com tanto afinco? Matar pessoas? Matar pessoas iguais a ele? Matar pessoas tendo como único objetivo o seu próprio bem? Não podia ser... Não aquele homem que quase chorara em seu colo poucos dias atrás... Não aquele que a tratava com tanto carinho e dizia amá-la tanto... Como alguém que lhe dava tanto amor poderia ser capaz de tramar mortes ali, debaixo do seu nariz? Como podia tocá-la com as mesmas mãos que um dia tirariam a vida de alguém? Era horrível demais, sujo demais para ser verdade.

Uma sensação de desespero tomou conta da jovem bruxa. Então esse tempo todo ela não fez mais do que apoiar alguém que planejava assassinar pessoas. Nada mais. Ela sentiu-se horrorizada, cúmplice daqueles crimes que iriam acontecer.

De repente percebeu que alguém dizia seu nome.

-Luna? O que é que você tem? Se sente mal?- Era Hermione quem chamava. - Harry! O que você fez para ela ficar desse jeito?

-Nada demais, apenas quebrei a redoma de vidro onde ela guardava Theodore Nott. Luna já sabe a verdade.

-Harry!–Hermione exclamou, desesperada. –Não era para ela saber desse jeito!

-Um dia ela ia ter que saber, não adianta ficar escondendo.

Enquanto os dois falavam, Luna saiu da mesa e subiu para o seu quarto. Sentia vergonha dos seus amigos. Queria ficar sozinha.

Ao entrar no quarto, largou os pacotes de qualquer jeito pelo chão e se jogou na cama com o rosto no travesseiro, desejando dormir e acordar vendo que tudo era mentira... Que não tinha ouvido aquelas palavras... Que tinha sido só um pesadelo...

Ela não gostava de chorar, mas as lágrimas não puderam ser contidas naquele momento.


	14. Máscaras

**MÁSCARAS**

"**Diga**

**Quem você é, me diga**

**Me fale sobre a sua estrada**

**Me conte sobre a sua vida**

**Tira**

**A máscara que cobre o seu rosto**

**Se mostre e eu descubro se eu gosto**

**Do seu verdadeiro jeito de ser"**

**

* * *

**Luna chegou à porta daquela casa que já conhecia tão bem. Mas desta vez não a abriu do modo decidido que costumava ter quando estava ali.

Ela levou e retirou a mão da maçaneta várias vezes. Sabia que tinha que entrar para saber a verdade, mas a perspectiva de acabar com seu conto de fadas era desesperadora. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar, nem como agir.

Depois de muitos minutos de indecisão ela finalmente entrou na casa, com passos vacilantes.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, sentiu como se algo a sufocasse. Mesmo assim foi andando à procura de Theodore.

Encontrou-o sentado na sala de estar. Tendo lhe faltado uma dose da poção Mata-Cão, ele parecia bem pior do que de costume depois de uma transformação: mais velho, mais arrasado, muito mais cansado.

Ou seria o olhar de Luna que estava diferente agora, sabendo as coisas que ele era capaz de planejar? Seria uma forma mais realista de ver aquela pessoa com quem ela convivia há tanto tempo?

Desta vez não houve abraço afetuoso nem beijo apaixonado. Ela apenas o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Como você está?- Perguntou ela secamente.

-Estou... Bem, você sabe. Como foram as coisas no Beco Diagonal? Tudo bem por lá?

-Sim. Tudo em ordem.

Luna percebeu um brilho estranho nos olhos de Theodore. Havia raiva e rancor neles, como se durante aqueles dias o bruxo tivesse enxergado algo que não existia antes.

Ela sentia-se estranha naquele momento. Era como se a pessoa ali à sua frente fosse uma caixa de conteúdo desconhecido e que poderia se revelar um presente ou uma tragédia.

Theodore percebeu os modos secos da garota e perguntou: "O que houve? Você está esquisita."

Ela se assustou e notou que seus sentimentos começavam a transparecer.

-Não é nada, só estou cansada. Vou preparar algo para você comer.

A caminho da cozinha, ela não sabia o que fazer. Parecia-lhe detestável que Theodore falasse com ela assim, naturalmente, enquanto em sua mente tramava planos maquiavélicos. Ela queria, precisava conversar com ele. Mas naquele momento faltava coragem. Talvez ela descobrisse que toda a sua história de amor não passava de uma grande mentira. E ela não estava pronta para essa descoberta.

* * *

Eles estavam na cozinha, sentados um de frente para o outro. Como Theodore estava mais fraco do que de costume, devido à falta de uma dose da poção, eles permaneceram na casa um tempo a mais do que de costume, para que ele pudesse se alimentar. O rapaz comia sua refeição parecendo tenso e ao mesmo tempo determinado. Era claro que em sua cabeça havia alguma nova decisão que ele não tinha verbalizado.

Não estava atento ao olhar que Luna lhe lançava. Ela o observava persistentemente. Não tirava os olhos de cima dele. Tinha um olhar estranho, como se esperasse que de uma hora para outra ele virasse um monstro ou outra criatura capaz de lhe fazer alguma maldade.

Vários minutos se passaram e Theodore a olhou de repente, surpreendendo seu olhar estranho sobre ele. "O que foi?", perguntou.

"Nada", respondeu ela, começando a recolher as coisas da refeição já terminada.

-Luna, você está diferente. Está sendo seca comigo e quase não falou desde que chegou. O que é que está acontecendo?

-Eu já disse, nada - Ela respondeu, levantando-se com os objetos usados e levando-os até a pia.

Theodore estudou-a por alguns instantes, imaginando o que poderia ter causado tal comportamento. Ela lavava a louça, não o olhava e não falava. Então ele se levantou e a abraçou, fazendo com que girasse e o encarasse. Então ele a beijou.

Mas ao invés da paixão, do desejo que costumava surgir quando se beijavam, um sentimento bem diferente tomou conta de Luna.

Ela sentiu repulsa, como se aquele ato instilasse veneno em seu corpo. Como se dividir um momento de amor com aquele homem a tornasse tão suja e sórdida quanto ele.

Num impulso, ela o empurrou com força, afastando-o, enquanto virava as costas e passava as mãos pelos lábios, como se tivesse tocado com eles em algo repugnante.

Theodore a olhou com surpresa e disse:

-Você vai me explicar qual é o problema ou vamos ficar brincando de gato e rato agora? –ele perguntou, tentando manter a calma, mas seu tom de voz demonstrava que estava ofendido.

Luna olhou para ele com intensidade. Depois respirou fundo e falou rápido, de uma vez:

-Já conheço seus planos. Sei o que tem feito esses dias todos. Você está planejando cometer assassinatos, Theodore Nott, porque isso faz parte de seu plano para deixar de ser lobisomem.

Eles se encararam por um minuto.

Luna esperou que ele negasse. Quase inconscientemente ela desejou que ele gritasse indignado com a acusação, que a chamasse de louca, qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que tudo não passava de um engano terrível.

Mas Theodore não fez nada disso. Ele se afastou e lhe deu as costas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou com muita força. Depois disse, sem encará-la: "Desde quando você sabe?"

As palavras caíram como uma rocha sobre Luna. Era como se tivessem atravessado seu coração com uma espada em brasa.

-Então é verdade? –Disse. –Esse tempo todo eu pensei que você estava tentando resolver as coisas para viver livre e você está planejando matar?

Ele virou-se e a olhou com uma fúria que ela nunca tinha visto antes naqueles olhos, mas sua voz saiu controlada.

-Luna, eu sempre disse a você que estava envolvido em coisas perigosas.

-Sim-ela respondeu de um jeito meio desesperado - mas uma coisa são perigos, outra são crimes !

-Tenho um objetivo, você sabe qual é. E será melhor para nós dois! Você não precisará mais se esconder, nem ficar afastada de mim! Não precisará ser a esposa de um monstro!

Nunca antes as diferenças entre eles tinham ficado tão evidentes. Ela Corvinal, a razão, pensando em resolver as coisas de forma inteligente; ele Sonserina, a astúcia, sem pensar em outra coisa senão seu próprio benefício. Luna via que a diferença entre as Casas era bem maior do que ela imaginava.

-Os fins justificam os meios, é isso o que você quer dizer?

-Sim! Não estou fazendo nada demais, é até um favor para todos matar lobisomens...

-Lobisomens como você, Theodore! Pessoas iguais a você! Como pode achar que vale a pena matar semelhantes apenas para obter um benefício próprio?

Theodore se sentiu insultado com o comentário dela e gritou: "Não me compare a eles! Como ousa? Não sou um monstro como eles!"

Luna respirou, tentando se acalmar. Queria uma conversa clara e decisiva, mas os dois estavam se descontrolando.

-Olhe-disse ela no tom mais calmo que conseguiu manter- eu sei que é difícil para você passar por isso, mas podemos superar juntos! Ouça a voz da razão, Théo, se você levar essa idéia adiante só conseguirá ser ainda mais perseguido e vai acabar em Azkaban para sempre! Não seja burro!

Sem dar atenção aos conselhos dela, Theodore perguntou:

-Como você soube?

-Pouco importa como eu soube, o que importa é como eu não soube. Você é quem deveria ter me contado!

-Como você soube? –Gritou ele, assustando –a.

-Harry me contou.

A expressão no rosto de Theodore mostrou sua surpresa ao perceber que o Ministério conhecia seus planos. Ele, no entanto, apenas comentou:

-Como sempre, seus queridos amigos.

-Pare de bobagem, não é hora disso. Ouça... Você é jovem, tem a mim para ajudá-lo, por favor, não faça uma besteira dessas...

-Para você é fácil falar.

-Fácil?-Ela disse, num tom de quem acabou de ouvir uma coisa muito interessante. –Você acha que é fácil, depois de tudo o que fiz por você, descobrir uma coisa dessas sobre a pessoa que eu amo? Descobrir que você mais uma vez mentiu para mim? Que você me ocultou algo que poderia me afetar gravemente também?

-Escuta aqui-ele gritou mais uma vez - desde o início eu a alertei que era perigoso. Não me faça cobranças! Se você quis ficar o problema é seu!

-Ah, claro - Disse ela, banalmente. -Disso nem posso reclamar. Se tem uma coisa sobre a qual você nunca fez questão de mentir é que eu estava aqui por minha conta e risco.

Ele pareceu constrangido com a fala dela, mas não amenizou o discurso.

-Escute, Luna. Amo você, e muito. Mas esse é o plano. É a única chance que eu tenho. O que me importa é me livrar dessa maldição, para ficarmos juntos. Não sou um desses malditos, nunca aceitarei isso. Não me importa o que eu precise fazer, irei até o final!

Luna o olhou chocada. Então disse:

-Se este é o seu pensamento, você não difere em nada de outros lobisomens. Você é um monstro, Theodore Nott.

As palavras dela o atingiram com tal intensidade que ele se aproximou e a segurou com força pelos pulsos.

-Você não sabe o que é isso! –Gritou ele. –O que é perder sua vida, sua identidade, viver como uma fera sem ter opção!

-Está me machucando, Théo –Ela alertou.

-É muito fácil falar, eu é que sei do meu sofrimento, é insuportável! -Ele falava e a sacudia com tanta força que os cabelos dela estavam no rosto.

-Está me machucando, Théo-Ela alertou pela segunda vez.

-Você fica aí falando, mas vai ser a primeira a me deixar quando perceber o que isso tudo significa! Ficar isolada todos os meses, ser vista como escória da sociedade! Não vai agüentar e vai procurar outro assim que puder!

-É o que você pensa, Theodore? Se eu tivesse que deixá-lo já teria feito isso!

Completamente transtornado, Theodore parecia não ouvi-la. Ainda segurando seus pulsos e a sacudindo, ele gritava: "Você tem idéia do que passei aqui tendo faltado uma dose da poção? Uma única dose e já vivi um inferno! Mas você não se importa, não é? Pois era o que eu precisava pra acordar e ver que estou perdendo tempo e que preciso terminar meu plano o quanto antes!"

Assustada com a atitude de Theodore, Luna ainda encontrou forças para tentar uma última conversa sensata: "Por favor, Théo, pare com isso! Está me machucando! Não se desespere, desista dessa maluquice, eu amo você e ficarei do seu lado para sempre!"

-Você fala isso agora, mas quando não tiver mais desculpas vai me abandonar! Vai embora, porque você não me entende, você não sabe de nada, nada!

E atirou-a com força em direção à mesa. Ela se desequilibrou, caindo pesadamente. Na tentativa de se segurar na mesa, acabou derrubando-a, e tentou aparar a queda colocando o braço para trás. Mas caiu de mau jeito e todo o peso do corpo recaiu sobre o braço. Luna sentiu um estalo e logo depois uma dor angustiante: seu pulso estava quebrado.

Theodore estava de costas para Luna e não se deu conta do que tinha causado. Ele falava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ouvir...

O que estava acontecendo ali? Quem era aquele homem descontrolado que ela estava vendo? Sabia que Theodore não era perfeito, mas aquilo era demais! Pela primeira vez sentia aquilo que os seus amigos tanto se esforçaram para incutir nela com relação a ele: medo.

Theodore parou de falar e passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, depois pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar. Virou-se em tempo de flagrar o olhar apavorado com que Luna o fitava.

Ao vê-la estatelada no chão ao lado da mesa caída ele pareceu surpreso. "Luna? O que houve?"

A garota se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto de Theodore. Com um movimento de varinha que lhe custou um enorme esforço devido ao pulso quebrado ela conseguiu selar a porta um segundo antes de o namorado pôr as mãos na maçaneta.

-Luna! Luna! Abra a porta, por favor. Precisamos conversar. –A voz dele estava controlada e seu tom era suplicante.

Ela sabia que Theodore poderia pôr a porta abaixo com um feitiço, mas mesmo assim não a abriu e nem respondeu. Tentou ajeitar o braço dolorido em um travesseiro e conjurou gelo para aliviar a dor, pois não sabia o feitiço para consertar os ossos-e não poderia tentá-lo ou poderia acabar cometendo alguma besteira a La Lokchart.

Depois de algum tempo, Theodore desistiu de chamá-la, mas também não abriu a porta.

Luna sentiu lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Não sabia o que doía mais, se o pulso ou o seu coração.

Nunca imaginou que Theodore fosse capaz de tratá-la daquele jeito. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ter idéias tão egoístas e cruéis ou esperou que ele pudesse conter tanta maldade dentro de si... Era como se ela estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez sem máscaras, sem confetes, sem qualquer coisa que ocultasse seu verdadeiro caráter. E de uma coisa ela teve certeza naquele momento: aquele não era o homem por quem ela havia se apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A:**Oi genteee!

A casa caiu!!A verdade foi descoberta e o conto de fadas dos nossos pombinhos foi pro espaço. E agora? Qual será o destino desses dois?

Aguardem... Hehehehe!!

Créditos das músicas: Capítulo 12: **Meu erro**-Paralamas do Sucesso; Capítulo 13: **Acrilic on canvas**-Legião Urbana (essa música é maravilinda!); Capítulo 14: **Máscara**-Pitty.

Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic!Agradecimento especial à Lucy Lovering, que me incentiva e massageia meu ego com seus e-mails super carinhosos!!E ainda indicou a minha fic para os leitores da fic dela, que fofa!! OOOOOOOh Lucy,continue escrevendo e me animando a criar mais e mais coisas sobre esses dois! Bom... Acho que esses capítulos dão uma dica do que você falou, não é? A cigana... Será que ela estava certa? O que você acha agora?

E deixa eu fazer "merchan" da fic da minha leitora mais atenciosa, né? Leiam: "O segredo(Mas jura que não conta pra ninguém)", da Lucy Lovering, no Aliança 3 Vassouras. É muito boa! Só o trailer já dá a maior vontade de ler!!

Agradecimento também para a Penny, que está betando a fic com o maior carinho e dedicação!!

Então... É isso!

O quê? Cenas do próximo capítulo? Então tá, lá vai:

** Já no quarto ela guardou os objetos que tinha trazido. Sua bagagem continha, agora, duas grandes sacolas além da mochila. Quando Luna se ocupava em colocá-las a um canto até a manhã seguinte, Theodore entrou no quarto. Viu as sacolas junto da mochila e perguntou:**

**-Querida, para que essas sacolas? Vai levar isso para o Beco Diagonal amanhã? Para quê tanta coisa?**

**Olhando ao redor percebeu a ausência dos pertences de Luna e deduziu o que estava acontecendo.**

**-Luna - disse um pouco nervoso. –O que significa isso?**

**Ela suspirou. Não tinha mais como fugir. Era a hora da verdade.**

**-Eu estou indo embora, Theodore. Amanhã terei de ir por causa do plenilúnio e não voltarei mais.**

**Theodore arregalou os olhos. Certamente não esperava ouvir isso.**

**-Mas... Você não falou nada! Não conversamos mais, eu pensei que estava tudo bem. Luna! Por favor, não faça isso!**

**-Está decidido. Não tente me convencer do contrário. Você tomou sua decisão, eu tomei a minha. E elas nos colocam em caminhos diferentes.**

Bom...Aí está. Curiosos? Hehehehehe...Então,aí vai uma frase para sua reflexão: " A força da sua review é a velocidade da minha atualização". Huahuahuauahua! Sim,eu sou má!

Beijos!

Padma


	15. Dois caminhos

**Dois Caminhos**

**"Sólo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos  
Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
Te daré el ultimo beso, el más profundo  
Guardaré mis sentimientos,  
Y me iré lejos de ti..."**

* * *

A noite não foi nada tranqüila para Luna.

Seu pulso doía terrivelmente, impedindo-a de tentar dormir. Além disso, havia o medo e todo o nervosismo envolvendo a situação em que ela estava envolvida.

Durante a madrugada a bruxa ouviu várias vezes os passos de Theodore do outro lado da porta. Ele foi até lá e bateu, chamando-a com voz preocupada e tentando convencê-la a sair, mesmo sem saber se ela estaria acordada para ouvi-lo chamar. Enquanto isso ela pensava no que fazer, não poderia ficar naquele quarto para sempre - aliás, já era para eles terem voltado para o apartamento há muito tempo. Tentava criar coragem para falar com ele, mas não conseguia. Não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido...

Pela manhã mais uma vez Theodore bateu na porta, pedindo que ela o deixasse entrar para conversarem. Decidindo não mais adiar aquela conversa inevitável, Luna sentou-se na poltrona - a mesma onde havia dormido quando chegou naquela casa pela primeira vez - e escondeu o pulso machucado embaixo de uma almofada. Depois fez um movimento desajeitado de varinha com a mão esquerda e abriu a porta.

Theodore entrou devagar, sem encará-la. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Luna falou:

-Desculpe-me por ocupar seu quarto a noite toda contra a sua vontade, sei que a casa é sua. Isso não se repetirá.

Desconcertado com a sinceridade cortante de Luna, ele apenas murmurou: "Tudo bem, isso não importa".

Sentou-se na cama, próximo a Luna, ainda sem olhá-la. Houve um instante de silêncio em que ambos se mexeram em seus lugares, constrangidos. Pareciam dois estranhos naquele momento.

Theodore finalmente voltou-se para ela e disse:

- Quero lhe pedir desculpas. Sei que fui grosseiro com você ontem à noite, mas não tive a intenção. Falei o que não devia. Me descontrolei.

- Sim, Theodore. Você se descontrolou. – Ela falava em um tom calmo, sem raiva, como um adulto explicando a uma criança que ela fez besteira e lhe mostrando as conseqüências. –Mas não é a primeira vez que você me fala coisas desagradáveis. Eu me pergunto quantas vezes mais isso vai acontecer. E quantas eu serei capaz de suportar.

A tranqüilidade com que Luna falava contrastava com os seus sentimentos. Ela estava com medo e sequer o encarava. Mas em sua voz só a mágoa transparecia. A verdade existente em suas palavras parecia atingir Theodore em cheio. Ele parecia mais arrependido e envergonhado a cada minuto.

- Luna, olhe. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

- Você estaria brincando com fogo, pois o tempo é uma coisa muito séria. O tempo... Achei que o tempo mudava tanta coisa... Ledo engano.

- O tempo mudou muita coisa, Luna. Me fez pensar nas minhas atitudes com relação a você e no quanto já errei. Eu já cometi todos os erros que podia.

Virando-se para Theodore, Luna suspirou e disse:

- Todos esses erros juntos não chegam aos pés do que você está querendo cometer agora, Théo. Você vai acabar com a sua vida se insistir nesse plano absurdo.

A menção do plano pareceu incomodar o rapaz.

- Luna, você não entende? Essa é a única chance de termos uma vida normal!

Luna lhe lançou o olhar de quem fala uma coisa óbvia:

-Você é realmente idiota a ponto de acreditar nisso? É impossível termos uma vida normal. Você será lobisomem para sempre ou eu passarei o resto da vida implorando ao Ministério da Magia que me deixe entrar em Azkaban para visitá-lo! Não há opção!

- Luna, entenda, o mundo...

- Não é um parque de diversões? – Ela interrompeu, irritada. – Você já me disse isso. E eu vou socar você se repetir.

- Ouça, Luna - Theodore disse, aproximando-se dela e agarrando sua mão que estava sob a almofada, ao que ela deu um grito de dor e se levantou, indo para um canto do quarto, chorando.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou assustado, ao vê-la agarrando o pulso com uma expressão de grande sofrimento. Então percebeu o pulso inchado e dando uma rápida olhada ao redor notou as coisas que ela havia conjurado para aliviar a dor. Entendendo imediatamente o que tinha acontecido, pegou a varinha e tocou o pulso da namorada. "Episkey" , murmurou, e Luna fez uma cara assustada, mas logo estava mexendo o pulso, constatando que não estava mais quebrado.

Theodore tentou fazer carinho no rosto de Luna, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la ela sentou-se, sem agradecer pelo feitiço. Estava pensando que não havia o que agradecer, uma vez que ele mesmo causara o ferimento.

- Você passou a noite toda assim, com esse pulso quebrado?

-Sim – ela respondeu, ainda chorosa.

- Poderia ter me chamado, eu teria resolvido em um segundo.

- Você acha realmente que estava em condições de me ajudar? –Indagou, irônica.

- Como foi que você se machucou - ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Caí. – Respondeu ela, em tom ameno. - Quando você estava me sacudindo e depois me atirou contra a mesa. Tentei me segurar, mas acabei caindo por cima do braço.

Theodore fez uma expressão de terror e olhou para outro lado, mais envergonhado do que nunca.

- Luna... Eu... – Ele parecia atordoado.

- Então? – Ela perguntou, não dando atenção a ele. – O que você vai fazer?

Theodore pareceu não entender a pergunta. Luna percebeu que ele não tinha recapitulado sobre o plano.

- Você... Vai prosseguir, então?

- É minha única chance de ser normal. Não posso desistir agora, que estou tão próximo.

Luna suspirou triste, e olhou pela janela. Theodore percebeu o sentimento dela.

- Você quer que eu abandone o plano?

A garota o olhou com sagacidade:

- Não passe para mim a responsabilidade de decidir o seu futuro, Theodore Nott. Não vou escolher por você, para depois de algum tempo você... Ah... Se 'descontrolar' comigo outra vez.

Ele a olhou com uma certa raiva e disse:

- Você não me perdoou, não é?

- Perdão é apenas uma palavra. Faça-me sentir. Prove que merece.

Theodore levantou o rosto dela, segurando pelo queixo, e disse:

- Um dia vou conseguir lhe provar que tudo o que eu faço é para o nosso bem. Para ficarmos juntos no final e sermos felizes.

- Acredito em suas intenções, Theodore. Mas suas atitudes podem pôr tudo a perder.

Theodore pareceu contrariado com as palavras de Luna, mas apenas se levantou e disse:

- Vou arrumar as coisas, já devíamos ter saído daqui. Quanto mais ficarmos, mais perigos correremos.

Aproximando-se de Luna, beijou-lhe na testa e foi andando até a porta. Ele a abriu e parou, com a mão na maçaneta. Olhou para a garota e perguntou vacilante: "Você vem?"

Luna fez que sim com a cabeça e viu um sorriso leve se desenhar nos lábios de Theodore. Ele saiu e ela disse em voz baixa: "Só não sei até quando."

* * *

-Não, Théo. Pare.

-Por quê? O que é que você tem?

-Nada, só não estou a fim, tá?

Já haviam se passado vários dias desde aqueles conturbados acontecimentos após a última lua cheia. Luna e Theodore não estavam mais unidos como antes. As mentiras e omissões do rapaz minaram a confiança de Luna e ela continuava ao lado dele apenas por manter, inconscientemente, a esperança de que o rapaz abandonasse seus planos homicidas.

Naquele momento ele tentava envolver Luna para terem um momento de amor, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Desde que descobriu a verdade ela mal conseguia beijá-lo. Sentia que estando ali era como se fosse cúmplice daqueles planos horrendos. Os beijos agora tinham gosto de culpa.

Ela virou-se de costas, torcendo para que ele não insistisse. Era tão estranho... Sentimentos ambíguos provocavam sua mente. De um lado o desejo por aquele homem que estava deitado junto a ela. Do outro, a repulsa por dividir a cama com alguém de idéias tão pavorosas.

Theodore não insistiu. Contentou-se em passar o braço por sua cintura e assim adormeceu. Ela sentia o calor do corpo dele e sua respiração. Isso tornava as coisas tão difíceis... Pensar em ficar sem ele, sem seus beijos e carinhos... Mas era preciso manter a sensatez. O tempo estava passando e ela precisava resistir. Uma decisão precisava ser tomada.

* * *

Luna esperou o tempo que pôde por uma mudança nas idéias de Theodore. A cada dia esperava que ele a procurasse para dizer que tinha desistido de tudo. Já torcia para que ele resolvesse se entregar ao Ministério - quem sabe isso aumentasse as chances de um julgamento justo e uma pena menor? Qualquer coisa lhe parecia melhor do que as perspectivas diante dos planos já traçados pelo namorado.

Mas a mudança não veio. Theodore continuava com suas saídas misteriosas e planos secretos. Já não se empenhava tanto em esconder seus pergaminhos, uma vez que o conteúdo já estava revelado. Não fazia comentários. Apenas saía e voltava um dia cedo, outro dia tarde, sem dividir o que acontecia fora do apartamento.

As conversas entre os dois foram diminuindo. Trocavam poucas palavras durante as refeições, geralmente sobre coisas sem importância. O silêncio predominava e dava ao lugar um aspecto agourento.

O relógio que marcava o tempo para os dois já mostrava os sinais de que não tinha parado para esperar por eles: a lua crescente estava em seus últimos dias. A tristeza inundou o coração de Luna quando ela percebeu que já era hora de se preparar para mais uma semana longe de Theodore. Mas era uma tristeza diferente. Não era a ausência dele que doía agora, mas a certeza de que ele não mudara de idéia e persistiria com seus planos até o fim.

Sentindo-se infeliz ela tomou sua decisão. E assim começou a arrumar suas coisas para sair do apartamento e ficar longe de Theodore. Desta vez, para sempre.

* * *

Era noite. Luna saiu do banho vestindo um roupão cor-de-rosa, um presente de Theodore, e resolveu terminar de arrumar seus pertences logo, antes que ele chegasse.

Terminada a tarefa de arrumar suas roupas, ela andou pela casa, procurando outros objetos que desejasse levar.

Na pequena estante da sala, viu as chaves do carro e sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia da prova de direção. Depois viu a caixinha de música que havia ganhado na feira trouxa. Abriu-a por um momento, ouvindo a música e vendo os pequenos cisnes dançando. Sentiu um nó na garganta e fechou o objeto, colocando-o em um canto para não se esquecer de levar.

Ouviu um barulho na porta: Theodore estava de volta. Dirigiu-se a ela e deu-lhe um beijo, desejando boa noite. Depois foi tomar banho. Luna apressou-se a terminar de procurar o que queria. Por fim, deparou com a foto em que os dois estavam vestidos de noivos.

Olhou a foto com um sentimento de nostalgia. Pareciam tão felizes, tudo parecia tão bom! E pensar que poderia ter sido real... Mas o futuro era bem diferente da foto. Distantes. Separados.

Pegou o porta-retratos e a caixa de música e voltou para o quarto. Tinha que acabar com aquilo logo.

Já no quarto ela guardou os objetos que tinha trazido. Sua bagagem continha, agora, duas grandes sacolas além da mochila. Quando Luna se ocupava em colocá-las a um canto até a manhã seguinte, Theodore entrou no quarto. Viu as sacolas junto da mochila e perguntou:

- Querida, para que essas sacolas? Vai levar isso para o Beco Diagonal amanhã? Para quê tanta coisa?

Olhando ao redor percebeu a ausência dos pertences de Luna e deduziu o que estava acontecendo.

- Luna. - Disse um pouco nervoso. –O que significa isso?

Ela suspirou. Não tinha mais como fugir. Era a hora da verdade.

- Eu estou indo embora, Theodore. Amanhã terei de ir por causa do plenilúnio e não voltarei mais.

Theodore arregalou os olhos. Certamente não esperava ouvir isso.

- Mas... Você não falou nada! Não conversamos mais, eu pensei que estava tudo bem. Luna! Por favor, não faça isso!

- Está decidido. Não tente me convencer do contrário. Você tomou sua decisão, eu tomei a minha. E elas nos colocam em caminhos diferentes.

Theodore parecia atordoado.

- Superamos tanta coisa... Vivemos tantas coisas juntos... Por que justo agora você quer me deixar?

Luna o encarou com intensidade e disse:

- Fui capaz de abandonar tudo por você. Pude agüentar suas palavras quando cheguei aqui. Pude superar o fato de você omitir algumas coisas de mim e me dizer palavras duras. Perdoei suas mentiras e o fato de um dia quase ter me matado. Agüentei até mesmo você ter me causado uma lesão física. Pude passar por cima de tudo isso, mas não vou ficar aqui para ver você se tornar um assassino. Isso é mais do que posso suportar.

E, tendo dito isso, deu-lhe as costas e começou a tirar as coisas de uma gaveta que tinha se esquecido de esvaziar.

Theodore sentou-se na cama, tentando absorver o que tinha ouvido. Depois olhou para Luna, que evitava encará-lo. Ele a via guardando cada objeto, cada pequeno detalhe com o qual havia aprendido a conviver durante aqueles dias. Sentiu um vazio imenso pensando naquele lugar sem a presença da namorada e, depois de muito tempo, teve medo de ficar sozinho.

A cada objeto guardado ele sentia como se uma borracha imaginária apagasse uma linha da história que tinham vivido. Da mentira da amizade-namoro ao amor verdadeiro, os momentos de carinho, os beijos apaixonados, até mesmo todos os problemas, a descoberta do prazer... Tantas coisas que viveram juntos seriam deixadas para trás. Estavam virando passado bem diante de seus olhos. Tudo iria acabar. Luna viraria a página e não escreveriam outra juntos.

Nesse momento ele percebeu que tinha errado muito mais com a garota do que seria aceitável. Quantas vezes a tinha magoado? Já perdera as contas. Fora perdoado tantas vezes, mas agora não haveria mais chance: ele tinha ultrapassado o limite da tolerância e a consciência disso lhe deu uma sensação de desespero.

-Théo - chamou Luna, despertando – o de seus pensamentos. Ela tinha terminado a arrumação.

-Ahn... Oi – Ele disse, passando a observá-la.

- Olhe, eu sei que não é educado devolver um presente, mas neste caso acho que é uma exceção. Por favor, não me leve a mal. Aqui está.

E estendeu a mão, entregando os brincos que Theodore tinha lhe dado quando se reencontraram.

Ao ver a jóia na mão da garota ele levou um susto, como se a ficha tivesse acabado de cair: ela ia embora mesmo, eles nunca mais teriam um ao outro! Aquela pessoa que ele estava vendo não mais estaria ali. Theodore fez a mão dela fechar, segurando os brincos, e disse, olhando em seus olhos: "Fique".

- Não vou mentir para você, Théo, eu adoraria ficar com eles. São lindos. Mas é uma jóia de família, então o correto é que...

- Não falei da jóia. - Disse ele, levantando-se e parando na frente dela. - Falei de você. Não vá. Fique aqui. Fique comigo!

Luna contraiu os lábios, suspirou e disse: "Não dificulte as coisas. Já conversamos. Está decidido."

Theodore segurou as mãos dela. Tremia. Suas mãos estavam geladas. "Por favor, Luna, fique comigo, eu amo você! Como vou ficar aqui sem sua voz, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, sua companhia? Por favor, fique!"

Sem querer iniciar uma discussão ela apenas o abraçou, sentindo-o deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Era como consolar um menino triste. Assim, até parecia uma pessoa indefesa à procura de colo. Luna sentiu um assomo de afeição por Theodore naquele instante e um aperto no coração, sinal de sua preocupação com o que poderia acontecer a ele. Sem querer fraquejar em sua decisão ela saiu delicadamente do abraço e ficou de costas para ele, esforçando-se para não se deixar dominar pela emoção.

Eles nunca saberiam quem deu o primeiro passo. O fato é que Luna virou-se e Theodore levantou o rosto. Os dois se encararam e no segundo seguinte estavam entrelaçados em um beijo ardente, suas mãos se confundiam ao explorarem o corpo um do outro.

Luna se entregou ao momento. Pela última vez seria dele. Sentiu Theodore tocando seu corpo como nunca havia feito antes, buscando cada célula, cada gota de suor, qualquer coisa que o fizesse senti-la junto a ele. Naquele turbilhão de paixão não havia espaço para dúvidas, culpas ou outra coisa qualquer: havia somente os dois e o desejo que os unia.

* * *

Theodore abraçava Luna pela cintura, seu rosto quase tocando a cabeça dela, que estava de costas.

- Não vá embora, por favor. - Repetiu. – Sem você não vou suportar ficar aqui.

- Não comece com isso. Por favor, deixe tudo como está.

- Pensa que vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo você ir embora? Isso nunca. Não depois de tudo o que nós já superamos juntos.

- Nossos caminhos se separam como a cigana trouxa falou. É o final. Já não existe "nós".

- Você quer dizer então que não me ama mais?

Luna virou-se para encará-lo. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o longamente. Depois recitou, num tom muito formal:

_"Duvida do brilho da estrela_

_E até do perfume da flor_

_Duvida de toda a verdade_

_Mas nunca do meu amor"_

E, tendo dito isso, levantou-se com a certeza de que aquela história terminava ali.

* * *

**N/A**: Heeey pessoinhas!!

Muito obrigada por acompanharem "PUFF" ! Espero que estejam gostando!

Créditos do capítulo: A música todo mundo conhece, né? "Solo quédate em silencio", do RDB. O poema que a Luna recita no final do capítulo , eu tirei do livro "A marca de uma lágrima", do Pedro Bandeira (Aliás, um livro excelente e que muito me inspira, autor maravilhoso!).

Obrigada a Lucy pelas reviews e e-mails, Marília e Zara pela betagem e especialmente a Penny, que também está betando a fic e ainda me dando um super incentivo!

Bom, até o próximo e aguardo um monte de reviews!

Beijos,

Padma.


	16. Despedida conturbada

**

* * *

**

_Despedida conturbada_

"**Pensando bem, melhor ficar  
Porque senão um coração pode chorar  
Não posso mais dizer adeus  
Nem meu caminho caminhar  
Mas não pode nunca duvidar  
Do meu amor, nem se negar  
Vivi paixões  
E nada mais nem chega perto  
Do amor que eu carrego pra te dar  
Já não consigo mais viver sem ti  
Um só minuto sem pensar  
Pára saudade, saudade...  
Esse amor que se alojou em mim  
E se fechou no seu olhar  
Pára vontade,vontade..."**

* * *

Luna estava sob a água da ducha, tentando absorver a realidade. Era o fim e não haveria volta. Suas lágrimas se misturavam à água que banhava seu corpo e ela desejou que levasse embora também suas lembranças, seus sentimentos. Pensava em como iria encarar as pessoas. Será que o seu pai a aceitaria de volta? Estaria ele sabendo da verdade sobre seu paradeiro? Como iria recebê-la? E seus amigos? Eles que tanto se esforçaram para afastá-la de Theodore, o que iriam dizer? Pensava em Gina, que tentou alertá-la. Harry, que fez o que pôde para abrir-lhe os olhos. Hermione, que certamente a criticaria. E Rony, seu grande amigo. Não teria coragem de encará-lo.

Ao sair do banheiro viu Theodore sentado no sofá, com a cabeça baixa. Ele se mexeu rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho dos passos dela, mas continuou como estava e ela foi para o quarto e tentou dormir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Luna olhou ao redor e se despediu daquele quarto onde tantas coisas boas tinham lhe acontecido. Tantas lembranças que agora estavam ficando para trás.

Querendo acabar com tudo o mais depressa possível e evitar mais lamento, foi andando com sua bagagem. Não olhou para trás. Não parou. Seguiu adiante decidida, tentando não mudar de idéia no meio do caminho.

Já estava no corredor quando se deu conta de que Theodore não estava na sala. Achando que ele tinha saído para tratar de seus planos sórdidos, provavelmente duvidando que ela fosse capaz de deixá-lo, ela ficou até contente por não vê-lo. Não queria que aquele momento demorasse muito. Já estava abrindo a porta quando ouviu uma voz vacilante.

- Luna? Você está indo mesmo?

Theodore saiu da cozinha, indo em direção a ela. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado. Parecia ter chorado.

-Vou sim, Théo. Já conversamos e está decidido.

-Há alguma chance de você ficar?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas contraiu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. "Adeus, Théo", disse. Então se aproximou dele e se beijaram.

Depois disso, Luna virou-se para abrir a porta e Theodore segurou seu braço. "Espere!", ele disse, e a garota ofegou e puxou o braço - Theodore tinha segurado o pulso que fora quebrado dias atrás. A reação dela o constrangeu e ele apenas murmurou: "Me desculpe. Mas tenho algo a dizer antes que você vá."

- Diga então - Ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu quero que você fique.

-Théo, por favor, não comece! Já conversamos tanto... Pra que insistir?

-Eu desisto do plano!

Luna suspirou.

-Você espera que eu acredite que depois de tanto tempo você desistiu justo agora? Por favor, Theodore, não me faça de boba. Como vou saber se não são mais palavras vazias para me segurar aqui?

-Eu lhe mostro. Venha até aqui, por favor.

Ele a fez voltar para a sala e os dois sentaram-se no sofá. Theodore tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de aspecto envelhecido. Estendeu a mão para que Luna o pegasse.

- Esta é a fórmula para desfazer lobisomens. Impossível de se copiar. Impossível de se decorar. Só o portador é capaz de saber o que está aí. E só é possível lembrar o item que você está procurando no momento.Cada item deve ser misturado assim que se consegue adquiri-lo e quem está preparando a poção não consegue lembrar o que pôs ali. A lista só mostra o que ainda falta. Você está vendo a lista completa. Eu só posso ver o último item e não conseguiria copiá-la mesmo se você a ditasse. Cada pessoa que a tem só pode tentar uma única vez realizar a experiência.

Luna olhava a lista com ar incrédulo.

-Então era a isso que você vinha se dedicando? Céus, essa lista contém itens perigosíssimos! Você tem buscado isso tudo e agora só falta...

-O sangue de três lobisomens mortos. Não pode ser de lobisomens vivos, pois é preciso que seja retirado em uma espécie de sacrifício. Era esse o meu plano: fazer essa poção e me livrar da maldição de ser um lobisomem.

Luna parecia enojada ao examinar a lista. Theodore a pegou de volta e disse:

-Essa é a única chance que tenho de deixar de ser lobisomem. Era isso que os Proscritos estavam procurando. Eles têm me perseguido para destruir a fórmula, para que os lobisomens não desapareçam. Por isso um deles foi até a minha casa aquela vez que você viu. E quando cheguei aqui ferido, foi porque eles me encontraram e me torturaram para que revelasse o paradeiro da fórmula. Por pouco não morri naquele dia.

Luna levantou-se de um impulso, surpreendendo Theodore. De repente tinha lhe dado um desespero...

-Théo, por favor, pare com isso! Você está brincando com os meus sentimentos! Como vou saber se não é mais um blefe? Outra mentira só para eu ficar com você? Porque se for outra mentira eu não vou suportar, já estou cansada de descobrir essas coisas a seu respeito! Não há amor que resista a isso, eu já disse que não suportaria ver você se tornar um assassino! Como posso acreditar que você realmente mudou de uma hora para outra?

-Não foi de uma hora para outra, passei a noite acordado, pensando.

-Ainda assim...

Theodore olhou para Luna com ar de quem tomou uma decisão solene. Pegou a varinha e falou um encantamento: a lista começou a pegar fogo. Luna arregalou os olhos, admirada. Quando as cinzas caíram no chão ele disse: "Por favor, você poderia fazê-las desaparecerem?"

Ela pegou a varinha e murmurou: "Evanesco". As cinzas sumiram.

-Não existe mais fórmula - Theodore falou. Depois andou até onde Luna estava e, parando em frente a ela, disse:

- Quando você ficou doente, pensei que não voltaria. Foi bem difícil passar os dias aqui na sua ausência. Esse lugar pareceu tão grande e triste... Eu me senti sozinho como nunca antes. Sabe, já cometi muitos erros com você. Já lhe causei muita dor. Mas se eu tiver que cometer o maior dos erros, que é deixá-la ir embora e perdê-la para sempre, não vai ser assim tão fácil. Eu já fiz o que podia e destruí a fórmula. Pelo menos assim, se for embora de qualquer jeito, saberá que não sou um mau caráter que está por aí matando...

Olhou-a com expectativa, esperando sua resposta. A garota o abraçou com força.

-Theodore... Por favor, diga que é a verdade. Que não está tentando me enrolar...

E, abraçando-a com a mesma intensidade, ele respondeu:

-Já abandonei um plano no último minuto e estou abandonando este agora, por uma razão muito simples: nenhum deles valerá de nada sem você ao meu lado. Nada do que eu fizer vai adiantar se eu não puder passar o resto dos meus dias com a pessoa que mais amo no mundo. Prefiro ser um lobisomem, mas ter você, do que ser normal e perdê-la para sempre.

Seus olhares se encontraram e Luna viu que havia sinceridade neles. Aquele era o momento de ir embora de vez ou lhe dar a última chance. A emoção lhe mandava ficar, mas a razão dizia que ele não merecia tal oportunidade. Por um breve instante ela hesitou, mas logo o olhou e disse:

-Eu... Eu vou ficar. Darei-lhe a última chance. A última, Theodore. Farei isso em nome do meu amor... E porque acredito desesperadamente que podemos ser felizes juntos.

Ele a abraçou outra vez, depois a beijou com toda a paixão que pôde. Era sua última chance de fazer as coisas certas e ele não a desperdiçaria. Já era hora de se dedicar ao futuro daquele amor. E de lutar por um final feliz.

* * *

-O que faremos agora? Se você desistiu do plano, terá de procurar o Ministério e provar sua inocência. - Luna comentou, enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto de Theodore.

-Sim.–Ele respondeu, correspondendo ao carinho. –Tenho que analisar o meu caso com atenção. São várias questões: o uso da magia negra, a associação aos Proscritos e eles devem me acusar de ter tentado matar você.

Luna sentou-se ereta no sofá, fixando a parede adiante. Parecia concentrar-se em algo. Depois de alguns minutos falou:

-Pensei numa coisa... Na verdade, já tinha pensado nisso. E se fôssemos para outro país?

Theodore fez uma expressão de quem não está entendendo nada.

-Ora, Theodore, pense!–Luna disse meio irritada, como se explicasse para ele que um mais um são dois.–Em outro país não precisaremos nos preocupar com qualquer ruído à porta! Teremos sossego para que você possa estudar as leis bruxas e poderemos voltar quando sua defesa estiver pronta!

-Tudo bem, Luna, mas como poderíamos fazer isso?

-Ouça. - Ela passou a falar de um modo um tanto ansioso.-Quem sabe conseguimos ir para o Egito? Há muitos bruxos lá e com certeza encontraremos apoio. Tem a questão do seu probleminha, mas aí podemos pensar num modo de resolver isso.

Ainda inseguro, Theodore comentou:

-O Egito tem uma sociedade de apoio aos lobisomens. Devem poder ajudar arrumando algum lugar para a época da transformação.

-Ótimo! Então eu posso tentar descobrir quando haverá uma chave de portal para lá e partiremos depois da lua cheia, o que você acha?

Com ar de dúvida, ele falou:

-Tudo isso parece legal, Luna, mas e você? Seu pai, seus amigos... Como você irá para outro país, sem ao menos se despedir?

Ela adquiriu um ar de tristeza e falou:

-Sentirei saudades, mas será só por algum tempo. Eles entenderão. São renúncias que às vezes precisamos fazer. Quando voltarmos explicarei tudo. Não se preocupe nem se sinta culpado.

Theodore segurou as mãos de Luna e lhe deu um sorriso discreto. "Você é incrível", disse.

-Temos que lutar pelo que queremos, não é? E o que mais quero é ver você livre.

Olhando o relógio, Theodore viu que era bem tarde. "Precisamos ir, a lua não demorará. Vamos embora antes que fique tarde demais".

Assim, foram para a casa dos Nott, onde se separariam por mais uma longa semana. Tempo suficiente para preparar uma nova fase para suas vidas.

* * *

A semana foi tranqüila. Sem aurores, sem encontrar conhecidos- tudo pareceu perfeito naquela estadia no Beco Diagonal. Perfeito demais para o gosto de Luna. Aquela calma aparente lhe dava a sensação de que havia algo sendo planejado e só ela não estava tomando parte.

Comprou tudo de que precisariam e que não saberiam se seria fácil de achar no Egito. Nunca sua bagagem tinha sido tão grande ao hospedar-se durante o plenilúnio. Receosa de ser flagrada com tantas coisas e chamar atenção, ela lançava feitiços da desilusão em tudo o que comprava.

A parte mais difícil foi descobrir sobre a chave de portal. Num ato de verdadeira bravura, Luna fez transformações em sua aparência e depois enfeitiçou uma jovem bruxa. Copiou seus documentos e foi até o Ministério, onde conseguiu chegar ao Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e, para sua sorte havia um casal solicitando uma chave de portal para o Egito. Ao saírem do Ministério, Luna os enfeitiçou, alterando sua memória para acreditarem que viajariam no mês seguinte. Anotou o dia e hora da chave e voltou feliz para o Caldeirão Furado, com a missão cumprida.

No dia de retornar à casa de Theodore, ela arrumou a bagagem e pagou sua conta calmamente, como não pôde fazer nas vezes passadas. Saiu do bar para desaparatar na rua e teve a impressão de que alguém esbarrara em sua bagagem, mas ao olhar não viu ninguém.

Chegando à casa foi logo procurar Theodore na sala da Jaula, mas antes de chegar lá ouviu um barulho no andar de cima. Dirigiu-se ao quarto e encontrou-o arrumando algumas coisas em uma mochila.

-Olá querida!– Cumprimentou. –Estou pegando algumas roupas para levar.–Disse, aproximando-se dela. "Foi tudo bem lá? Nenhum problema?" Perguntou e em seguida lhe deu um beijo.

-Sim, tudo correu perfeitamente. Aqui está: Uma chave de portal depois de amanhã, às seis da tarde. É a nossa chance! Vamos partir!

Os dois se abraçaram, cheios de esperança, pensando em um futuro onde poderiam viver seu amor sem medos e perseguições.

-Quando voltamos ao apartamento?–Luna perguntou.

-Já iremos embora. Aproveite para descansar enquanto termino aqui.

-Ótima idéia-Ela respondeu, deitando-se na cama de Theodore.

Algum tempo depois, Theodore terminou de arrumar sua mochila e percebeu que Luna havia adormecido. Sentou-se a seu lado para acordá-la e antes de fazer qualquer coisa ficou olhando seu rosto.

A garota parecia doce e angelical dormindo, indefesa e tranqüila. Era engraçado, pensou ele, como uma garota tão meiga podia ser tão forte e sábia. Tantas coisas tinha feito por ele... Perdoou seus erros e estava ali a seu lado. Se havia algo verdadeiro no mundo era o amor que ela sentia. Vendo-a ali, observando seu sono sereno, ele decidiu que era a sua vez de demonstrar seu amor e jurou para si que não sossegaria enquanto não a fizesse feliz.

-Luna.-Chamou ele delicadamente.-É hora de ir embora. Vamos?

Ela se espreguiçou, lânguida, e levantou da cama. Os dois pegaram a bagagem e começaram a se dirigir até a porta.

Quando chegaram à sala e Theodore estendeu a mão para abrir a porta ouviram uma batida apressada.

Eles se entreolharam. Quem poderia ser? Os Proscritos não eram, eles não tinham essa boa educação. Theodore fez sinal pra Luna recuar até o corredor e ela obedeceu, mas ao chegar lá empunhou a varinha. Theodore já estava com a sua em posição, esperando quem quer que fosse. O estranho bateu mais duas vezes enquanto o rapaz pensava no que fazer. Então eles ouviram a voz do estranho murmurar alguma coisa e a porta se abriu.

Não era, afinal, um estranho. Mas era alguém que podia colocar tudo a perder naquele momento.

-Weasley? O que faz aqui?–Theodore perguntou, surpreso com a identidade do invasor.

Rony tinha uma expressão simplesmente furiosa no rosto, como se tivesse assistido à cena mais revoltante de sua vida. "Cadê ela?" perguntou com um rosnado.

-Você parece interessado demais em Luna, para alguém que está prestes a se casar-Theodore respondeu, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu uns dois passos na direção dele.

-Escute aqui, seu canalha, se você tiver feito alguma coisa contra Luna eu acabarei com você!

Theodore parecia cada vez mais irritado.

-Ela lhe pediu socorro? Mandou corujas pedindo ajuda? Que eu saiba, ela fugiu de você quando tentou segurá-la à força no Beco Diagonal. Se ela estivesse mal teria ido pra casa, não?

-Onde ela está?–Rony gritou.

-Onde ela está não é da sua conta! Luna é a minha namorada e será minha esposa, não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de onde ela anda.

-Sua _esposa_?–Riu-se Rony, irônico. -Não me faça rir. Como se Luna fosse burra para escolher viver ao lado de um lobisomem imundo como você!

A coisa que Theodore mais odiava era ser chamado de lobisomem. Exceto quando Luna o chamava assim, como uma forma de carinho, essa era a palavra mais ofensiva que alguém poderia lhe dizer. Ele respirou rápido, com raiva, então ergueu a varinha no mesmo instante em que Rony erguia a dele. Ao ver a iminência de um duelo entre seu melhor amigo e seu namorado Luna abandonou o esconderijo. "Não!", ela gritou, interpondo-se aos dois. "Parem com isso, baixem as varinhas, não quero ver vocês brigando.

Ela ficou na frente de Theodore enquanto encarava Rony.

-Ronald, por favor, vá embora. Um dia você vai me entender, mas por enquanto deixe eu seguir o meu caminho!

-Não me peça para ficar parado esperando você estragar sua vida, Luna! Vai fazer uma grande bobagem indo com esse cara, você não vê?

-Eu escolhi assim, Ronald! Por favor, entenda!

Theodore parecia estar fazendo uso de todo o seu controle para não voar em cima de Rony. Em vez disso, perguntou calmamente:

-Como descobriu a casa? Como soube que estávamos aqui?

-Segurei a bolsa de Luna quando ela desaparatou. Estava com uma capa da invisibilidade (Luna sorriu discretamente).

-Ficou perseguindo a minha namorada, é? Que enxerido...

Rony estava cada vez mais alterado.

-Pare de palhaçadas! Deixe Luna vir comigo e eu não farei nada contra você.

Theodore riu de modo muito desdenhoso e respondeu:

-Em primeiro lugar, se você não percebeu, não estou segurando-a nem nada. Ela _escolheu_ ficar comigo. Em segundo lugar, não tenho motivos para confiar na sua palavra. E, em terceiro lugar, tenho tanto medo de sua varinha quando de um grão de areia.

Rony abandonou a cautela, irritado, e foi em direção a Theodore. O bruxo empurrou Luna de volta ao corredor e conseguiu evitar o feitiço lançado por Rony por um milímetro. Luna não sabia o que fazer, teve medo de interferir no duelo e machucar um dos dois. Estava olhando de boca aberta e apertando a varinha, completamente perdida em meio àquela briga, sem saber o que fazer para terminar aquilo.

Então Theodore conseguiu atingir Rony com um feitiço que o deixou sem ar, como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco no estômago. "Venha, Luna!" ele disse, puxando-a pela mão. Ela caminhou vacilante, então parou olhando para Rony: "O que você fez? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui!"

Theodore recolheu as bolsas de Luna e puxou-a pela mão. "Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe."

Ela olhou para o amigo sentindo culpa. Não conseguia se mover e deixá-lo ali. Mas Theodore a segurou pelo braço e disse: "Vamos, antes que ele se recupere!" Porém, era tarde: Rony já estava com a varinha erguida e lançou um feitiço que passou raspando por Theodore, atingindo-o no braço e causando uma enorme dor que o fez largar as bolsas.

Sem parar para pensar no que fazia, Theodore apontou a varinha para ele e gritou "Estupefaça!". Rony caiu no chão enquanto Luna se horrorizava com a cena. Theodore a puxou porta afora e aparatou com ela e as sacolas, tão rapidamente que mal registraram a presença de Gina entrando pelo jardim.

* * *

**N/A**:Oi Genteee!

Que Zeus esteja com vocês mais do que está com nossos atletas,que essa Olimpíada tá pobrinha pobrinha pra nós... xD

Então...Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem e comentarem!Estamos entrando em momentos decisivos!!

A-G-R-A-D-E-C-I-M-E-N-T-O-S!!

Obrigada a Snake Eye's BR pelo comentário super elogioso!Fiquei toda boba!!E valeu pelas dicas!!

Bárbara Carrilho,obrigada pelo lindo e-mail!Fiquei emocionada que minha história tenha te tocado tanto!Beba água...Você vai precisar de muita hidratação...(Ops...Como sempre,falei demais...).

Lucy Lovering mil beijos!Minha maior incentivadora!!(Leiam a fic dela,tá no finalzinho e é muito boa!!).

Kimberly Evans Potter, obrigada por ler e comentar!Espero que tenha gostado!E vou correr pra publicar logo os próximos!Que bom que gostou do ship!

Ah,já ia me esquecendo: Os créditos da música! "Dom do amor"-Grupo Soweto. (Quando desfizerem as caretas,leiam com atenção:Olha,no século passado(rsrsrs)se faziam pagodes bonitinhos!!Essa música é um deles!).

E aí estão as últimas de Théo e entem,mandem e-mails e sinais de fumaça e digam o que acharam (mesmo se tiverem achado uma droga!).

Bem...Vocês não pediram,eu acho que nem queriam,mas vai:

**_CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!_**

* * *

-Engraçado estarmos aqui, não é? Se pararmos para pensar em como tudo começou... Ninguém diria que estaríamos aqui agora.

-É verdade - concordou Theodore. –Quando penso que poderíamos estar juntos há mais tempo me dá uma raiva de mim!

-Não pense mais nisso, Théo! Acabou! –Ela sentou-se na frente dele e os dois seguraram as mãos um do outro. –Vamos combinar uma coisa? Quando chegarmos ao Egito não falaremos mais disso. Vamos começar uma vida nova de verdade e deixar todas essas coisas ruins para trás, certo?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e a beijou. Depois mexeu nos brincos dela: os brincos que ele havia lhe dado de presente quando se reencontraram. "Ficaram muito bem em você mesmo!".

Ela sorriu, pensando no significado da jóia. Theodore a encarou com um ar apaixonado.

-Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dar quando estivéssemos com tudo resolvido. Quando não tiver mais nada que nos impeça de viver em paz, sabe? Mas acho que agora que vamos para outro país e tudo, ficaremos juntos de qualquer jeito, acho que já posso lhe dar.

* * *

O que será?Hehehe!Não digo,não digo,não digo!!Aguardem!

Beijos e...

_**"A força da sua rewiew é a velocidade da minha atualização"**_. Muahahahahaha!!

Padma! : )


	17. Uma pedra no caminho

**Uma pedra no caminho**

**"Somos duas águias no céu a voar...**

**A voar...**

**Que procuram na compaixão do vento**

**Um galho pra pousar**

**De encontro ao mar**

**Pra navegar**

**Como dois golfinhos seguem rindo da ironia..."**

* * *

Theodore e Luna reapareceram em uma velha galeria subterrânea próxima ao local onde estavam vivendo juntos. A garota estava transtornada com o que acabara de presenciar.

Com as mãos na cabeça e respirando fundo ela virou-se para uma parede, tentando se controlar diante da preocupação com Rony.

Theodore colocou a bagagem no chão e se aproximou cautelosamente dela. "Você está bem?", indagou.

Luna se sacudiu como se levasse um choque e virou-se lentamente para o namorado. Encararam-se por uns dois segundos e repentinamente ela o agarrou pela gola com toda a força e perguntou, num tom de voz baixo e assustador: "O que você fez com Ronald? Por que o atacou?"

Pego de surpresa, Theodore estava ofegante e respondeu, com dificuldade: "Eu o estuporei, só isso! Me solte, estou ficando sem ar!"

Luna o soltou e começou a falar enquanto o socava em cada parte que conseguia alcançar:

-Você acha pouco estuporar alguém? Ele ficou sozinho naquela casa! E se não acordar? E se aparecer um Proscrito? Você não tinha o direito, ele é meu amigo! Não tinha nada que atacá-lo!

Theodore tentava se desvencilhar dos socos, mas Luna não desistia de bater nele. Estava descontrolada, embora sua voz fosse baixa. Sua preocupação era evidente e estava irritando o namorado, que se sentia enciumado vendo-a tão preocupada com o amigo.

-Chega Luna! –Ele falou num tom ríspido, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela parou de socá-lo e o encarou com uma expressão estranha, como se fosse ouvir alguma lorota.

-Não me olhe assim - Theodore pediu. –Ouça. Seja sensata. Weasley tentou me atacar. Tentei evitar o duelo, mas você viu que ele não fez nada para ajudar. Foi a única coisa que pude fazer.

-Por que não se contentou com uma azaração de impedimento ou um feitiço da perna presa? Puxa, Theodore, tem que pegar pesado sempre?

-Sempre? -Ele ficou surpreso. –Quantas vezes você me viu atacando pessoas? Francamente, Luna.

Ela continuava encarando-a de um modo bravo.

-Você não gosta dele, por isso atacou. E agora ele está lá desacordado, sem poder sair daquela casa! Todos vão ficar preocupados, e ele lá sem ninguém saber, e a pobre Hermione não poderá ter seus filhinhos...

Theodore olhou para Luna como se ela estivesse louca.

-Luna, entre "estupefaça" e "Avada Kedavra" há uma considerável diferença.

A garota se indignou ao ouvir isso: estufou o peito e foi pra cima de Theodore:

-Isso não é hora para brincadeiras, seu imbecil! Vou voltar lá e salvar Ronald, porque pelo que vejo não se importa com o que fez!

Cansado da discussão Theodore falou, irritado:

-Pare de falar sandices! O cara vai acordar logo, eu só o estuporei, em poucos minutos ele voltará a si! E mais: Se você não percebeu, a irmã bonitinha dele estava entrando pelos jardins, é claro que estava dando cobertura ao magricela! A essa altura já devem até ter saído de lá! Eu não faria nada que o prejudicasse!Não que me falte vontade, mas já há motivos de sobra para você brigar comigo, não vou arrumar mais.

Luna respirou fundo, piscou e contraiu os lábios. Depois disse apenas "vamos pra casa" e pegou a metade da bagagem para poderem seguir para o apartamento.

Seguiram em um silêncio perturbador até lá. Ao chegarem verificaram se não havia alguém escondido por ali - àquela altura era difícil não imaginar que não estivessem sendo perseguidos. Mas viram que estavam a sós. "Vou fazer um chá para você", Theodore disse, percebendo que a garota continuava preocupada.

Minutos depois ele voltou com o chá e encontrou a namorada parada exatamente do jeito que a havia deixado, em pé na sala encarando uma planta. Sentindo certa piedade dela pôs as xícaras sobre a mesinha de centro e foi até onde ela estava.

-Venha querida. O chá está pronto.

Ela se sentou e ele lhe deu o chá, acomodando-se ao seu lado. Tentando confortá-la afastou uma longa mecha de seus cabelos loiros do rosto. "Ele vai ficar bem" disse de modo gentil.

Ao terminar o chá Luna se aproximou de Theodore, ainda sentada no sofá, e o abraçou, pousando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Você não faria mal a Ronald, não é? –Murmurou, com voz rouca.

-Claro que não.

-Só o atacou porque ele também ia atacar, não é?

-Sim.

-Você não ficou feliz por ter atingido ele, não é?

-Não. Não queria que tivesse acontecido, mas não tive escolha.

-Porque ele é meu amigo, Théo, eu ia ficar tão triste se você fizesse alguma maldade contra ele de propósito...

-Isso não aconteceu. Foi um último recurso, nada mais.

Luna ajeitou-se no sofá e passou as mãos pelo rosto. "Quando vamos ter um pouco de paz? Por Merlin, quando?"

O rapaz aproximou-se e a abraçou. Depois, com os rostos bem próximos, ele disse:

-Já está no fim. Iremos embora daqui e reconstruiremos nossa vida juntos. Não desista. Não fraqueje agora. Eu preciso de você. Se você não tiver mais forças eu também não terei!

Seus olhos se encontraram daquele jeito que sempre acontecia com eles: olhares que dizem tudo e trazem à tona o que o coração quer dizer, mas não encontra palavras. Sentiam tanto que precisavam um do outro que naquele momento era impossível pensar em uma alternativa. Um segundo depois seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo ardente, urgente, selando aquele compromisso mútuo de seguirem juntos até o fim em busca da felicidade.

* * *

Dois dias depois os dois estavam prontos para partir. As coisas que pretendiam levar foram arrumadas em suas respectivas mochilas e mais algumas bolsas de viagem. Muitos pertences ficariam para trás, pois não queriam chamar atenção. Sairiam como se estivessem indo passar um final-de-semana fora e não voltariam.

Depois de um dia tomado por verificações de bagagem, documentos, informações e muitos abraços e beijos esperançosos os dois se prepararam para sair.

-Theodore, ande logo! Por que está demorando tanto a se aprontar? Está procurando patracas cintilantes no céu? Elas só aparecem à noite e se você não estiver prestando atenção! Vamos!

-Já estou indo, já estou indo! -Ele disse, saindo do quarto. Ao vê-lo Luna levou um susto: "Você vai com essa roupa?"

-Bom - disse ele na defensiva - achei que era uma boa oportunidade de usá-la, já que teremos que andar entre trouxas.

Theodore estava usando a camisa do Manchester United dada por Luna há tempos atrás. Ela sorriu, encantada. "Que bonitinho, parece um trouxa de verdade!". O namorado sorriu brevemente e se aproximou dela, passando o braço em volta de sua cintura.

Deram uma última olhada no apartamento, lembrando o começo de tudo. Com um pouco de amargura começaram a se dirigir até a porta.

O local onde a chave de portal estava localizada era distante, mas os dois decidiram não usar o carro. Por isso o tinham deixado na casa dos Nott. Dirigiram-se à mesma galeria onde tinham aparatado ao voltar de lá e após a passagem de um grupo de crianças barulhentas os dois deram as mãos e desaparataram.

Apareceram em uma floresta que Luna já conhecia: próxima ao local onde a Copa Mundial de Quadribol tinha acontecido. Procuraram a chave, uma velha bola de futebol furada. Depois de alguns minutos a encontraram e satisfeitos sentaram-se a alguns metros para esperar a hora de partir.

Theodore começou a acariciar o rosto de Luna e ela sorriu.

-Engraçado estarmos aqui, não é? Se pararmos para pensar em como tudo começou... Ninguém diria que estaríamos aqui agora.

-É verdade - concordou Theodore. –Quando penso que poderíamos estar juntos há mais tempo me dá uma raiva de mim!

-Não pense mais nisso, Théo! Acabou! –Ela sentou-se na frente dele e os dois seguraram as mãos um do outro. –Vamos combinar uma coisa? Quando chegarmos ao Egito não falaremos mais disso. Vamos começar uma vida nova de verdade e deixar todas essas coisas ruins para trás, certo?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e a beijou. Depois mexeu nos brincos dela: os brincos que ele havia lhe dado de presente quando se reencontraram. "Ficaram muito bem em você mesmo!".

Ela sorriu, pensando no significado da jóia. Theodore a encarou com um ar apaixonado.

-Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dar quando estivéssemos com tudo resolvido. Quando não tiver mais nada que nos impeça de viver em paz, sabe? Mas acho que agora que vamos para outro país e tudo, ficaremos juntos de qualquer jeito, acho que já posso lhe dar.

Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena e delicada caixinha. Abrindo-a revelou um anel de ouro com um lindo brilhante. Então falou, em um tom solene:

-Senhorita Luna Lovegood, aceita ser minha esposa?

-Ah, Théo... –Luna murmurou antes de se atirar em cima dele, dando-lhe um grande beijo cheio de paixão. –Aceito! Claro que aceito, meu amor!

Ela se sentou novamente e Theodore disse: "Vamos fazer as coisas direitinho". Pegou sua mão direita e colocou o anel delicadamente. Luna tremia um pouco, nunca tinha imaginado que aquele momento um dia iria chegar. Mesmo depois de todo o tempo junto com Theodore ela não imaginou que aquilo seria real.

Depois de colocar a bela jóia no dedo de Luna ele disse sorrindo: "Agora você é a minha noiva. E logo iremos nos casar."

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou novamente. "Eu amo você, menina."

E ela, apaixonada, respondeu: "eu amo você mais ainda!"

Aproveitando os últimos minutos antes de partirem os dois se permitiram ficar ali, como dois namorados saindo de férias. Estarem ali era como um sonho. Parecia que o mundo era só deles enquanto seus lábios se encontravam.

Depois de algum tempo, porém, eles começaram a ficar ansiosos. Tinham chegado bem cedo e a espera estava começando a incomodar. Sem comentar um com o outro eles olhavam disfarçadamente para o relógio e torciam as mãos, esperando a hora certa, olhando para a bola velha o tempo todo.

Tentando descontrair um pouco, Luna perguntou: "Theodore, onde vamos morar depois de nos casarmos?"

Ele pensou por uns instantes e respondeu: "Não sei... Tinha pensado na Irlanda. Ficar na Inglaterra não é uma boa idéia, todos vão me conhecer e vai ser chato encarar os olhares dos bruxos que conhecerem minha história. E você, pensou em algum lugar?"

-Não sei... Acho que a Irlanda é um bom lugar mesmo. Poderemos ir para lá e criar nossos filhos, pensei em termos uns dois, um casal, o que você acha?

Theodore olhou-a com uma expressão que sugeria estar com pena. Tentando manter o tato falou delicadamente: "Luna, querida... Não poderemos ter filhos. Achei que você já soubesse."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar zangado. "Por que não?"

Tentando não ser insensível ele segurou as mãos da namorada e olhando em seus olhos disse: "Meu anjo, eu sou um lobisomem! Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se eu tiver um filho!"

Com um tom desafiador ela respondeu: "Ninfadora Tonks, que esteja em paz, teve um filho lindo e absolutamente normal com Remo Lupin".

-Sim,mas é o único caso que conhecemos!

-Só vamos saber se tentarmos! Theodore... Um filhinho, pelo menos! Um fruto do nosso amor!

-Luna, vamos ter tempo para decidir isso. Mas desde já lhe aviso que não ter filhos é a nossa melhor opção.

Ela suspirou tristemente. Theodore sentiu-se culpado por trazer mais um motivo de tristeza para Luna, mas sabia que quanto antes ela entendesse a questão, melhor seria para os dois. Ela disse, tentando parecer displicente: "Mas não precisamos falar disso agora, não é? Teremos tempo para decidir." Theodore concordou com a cabeça.

A loira deitou-se em seu colo e perguntou: "Théo,como você entrou para os Proscritos?"

Ele fez uma careta, demonstrando que o assunto não o agradava, mas respondeu:

-Eu nunca cheguei a ser de fato um Proscrito. Quando aconteceu aquela coisa conosco em Hogwarts eu me transformei e fui para a floresta. Quando voltei ao normal percebi o que tinha feito e que estava em maus lençóis. Tive medo de voltar. Aproveitei uma distração de Hagrid e saí do castelo. Fiquei vagando pelas ruas, tentando chegar em casa, mas era difícil, muita gente ficou sabendo e eu não podia pedir ajuda. Então eles me encontraram. Ofereceram abrigo, foram gentis. Mas logo que me reuni a eles percebi o que pretendiam. Não poderia ter ficado lá. Jamais me conformei em ser um lobisomem e não desejo isso a ninguém.

Ele parecia triste relembrando os fatos. Luna queria saber mais. "Mas se você foi até eles como diz que não foi um Proscrito?"

-Havia um ritual, eles chamavam de Ordenação. Era uma coisa que precisava ser feita para ser aceito na Ordem dos Lobisomens Proscritos.

-E como era?

-Ah, Luna, não me faça falar disso...

-Deixe de bobeira, eu preciso saber até para defender você se alguém te acusar, não é?

-Mas é horrível!

-Mesmo assim, conta!

-Está bem, mas não reclame-ele disse, contrariado. "Para ser aceito é preciso capturar alguém, bruxo ou trouxa. O lobisomem não transformado morde a pessoa e..." Ele suspirou e estremeceu, pesando no horror do que estava relatando. "Morde a pessoa e retira todo o sangue, até que ela morra. Depois bebe o sangue. Aí sim é aceita entre os Proscritos."

Luna ficou aterrorizada com o relato. Theodore percebeu o efeito de suas palavras e disse: "Eu falei que era horrível, mas você insistiu."

Luna tornou a sentar-se o encarando e disse:

-Sim, é horrível. Mas me orgulha saber que você se recusou a participar disso. Mostra que você tem bom coração e me anima a lutar ainda mais por você.

Theodore ficou tão emocionado com as palavras da namorada que apenas a agarrou e beijou, desejando demonstrar o quanto ela era fundamental em sua vida. Luna segurou o rosto dele e disse: "Eu sempre vou amar você, tá? Vou lutar por nós até o fim!"

Ele ficou ainda mais emocionado ouvindo isso da mulher que um dia pensou em matar. Então lhe disse:

-Prometo que vou lutar por nós dois também.

De repente Luna sentiu um desejo enorme de demonstrar o quanto queria ficar com ele, como queria ser dele para sempre... Mas não encontrou palavras. Apenas segurou suas mãos e apertou-as, dizendo:

-Seremos felizes, não seremos? Vamos superar tudo isso, ficar juntos, ter uma casa e um jardim, não vamos? Não seremos felizes?

Theodore estava realmente tocado com as palavras que Luna lhe dizia. Depois de todos os erros que ele havia cometido, de todo o sofrimento que tinha lhe causado, ela continuava ali. Ocorreu-lhe que ninguém jamais lhe demonstrara tamanha lealdade. Sim, ele tinha que fazê-la feliz, custasse o que custasse. "Claro, meu amor. Seremos muito felizes. Isso vai passar. Ainda vamos lembrar de tudo como uma grande aventura."

Eles se abraçaram e sentiram como se um passasse energia para o outro. Era como se fossem corpo e alma de um único ser e não pudessem se separar sem deixar algo incompleto.

Theodore deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Luna e disse: "Faltam três minutos. É melhor irmos para perto da chave antes que nos esqueçamos dela. Venha." E levantando-se estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

Na fração de segundo em que Luna se levantou, algo aconteceu.

Um estalo denunciava que alguém aparatava ali perto. Logo depois ouviram um feitiço ser pronunciado e suas varinhas saíram de seus bolsos. Algo estava errado. Luna olhou e viu um estranho. Ao olhar para Theodore espantou-se: ele estava imensamente pálido e sua expressão era de pavor.

-Théo, quem é esse homem? Você o conhece?

Ao ouvir a voz dela Theodore a abraçou, como se quisesse protegê-la, e disse apenas:

-Não fale nada. Não faça nada. Estamos em perigo.

* * *

**N/A.: Olá meus queridos!**

Eis mais um capítulo.Espero que estejam gostando,e que estejam curiosos para descobrir o que vem por aí.Obrigada a todos que estão prestigiando a minha história,especialmente a Lucy e Kimberly.Beijos,meninas!E Kimberly,muito obrigada pelo comentário!

Gostaria de agradecer também ao meu sobrinho Luis Inuzuka pela acessoria para assuntos de futebol.Eu explico:Quando eu escrevi,capítulos antes,sobre a camisa do Manchester United,eu havia descrito-a como branca.Não sei por que,eu confundia esse time com o Real Madrid(!).Eis que um belo dia,estava Luis jogando Winning Eleven e quando eu olho,está lá o M.U., vestido de vermelho.Aí,deu-se o seguinte diálogo:

_P:-Ué,o uniforme do Manchester é vermelho?_

_L:-É._

_P:-Não era branco?_

_L (Com cara de "de onde você tirou isso?): -Nunca foi.É vermelha._

_P:-Tem certeza?_

_L(Cara de "Deixa de ser idiota!"):-É claro.É por isso que eles são chamados de "diabos vermelhos"._

_P(sorrindo sem graça):-Ah...Então tá..._

Então,Luis,obrigada por ter evitado que eu pagasse um mico do tamanho de um King Kong... xD

E quem será o misterioso homem que apareceu momentos antes de Luna e Theodore fugirem para o Egito?O que acontecerá ao nosso querido casalzinho?

Aguardem!!

Querem cenas dos próximos capítulos?Não,né?

Mas vou pôr assim mesmo...

* * *

_ -Acabou, Luna. Não há chance de escapar. É o fim._

_Assustada com as palavras do namorado Luna virou-se para encará-lo, dando as costas ao exército de bruxos ali presentes. "O quê? Não! Não desista, Théo, por favor!"_

_(...)_

_-Não, Théo... Não..._

_-É o melhor, querida... Vá. Quem sabe assim teremos alguma chance... Ou ao menos você se salva..._

_Sem se preocupar com mais nada, com o perigo ou com as pessoas que estavam olhando, Luna agarrou Theodore e o beijou. Queria que ele sentisse todo o seu amor, o quanto ela desejava vê-lo fora daquela situação, que ela estaria do lado dele sempre..._

* * *

Agora é só esperar o próximo!

Mais uma vez obrigada!

Ah!Propagandinha básica: Visitem o fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras!

www.forum3v.

Beijos!

Padma


	18. Emboscada

**Emboscada**

**"E nossa história não estará**

**Pelo avesso assim**

**Sem final feliz**

**Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar..."**

* * *

O terror estampado no rosto de Theodore não deixava dúvidas de que estavam diante de um inimigo. Luna ficou sem reação vendo-se desarmada diante de um desconhecido perigoso.

Um brilho maníaco apareceu no olhar do homem quando ele começou a falar.

-Ora ora, Theodore! Quem diria que um dia eu o veria vestido assim, como um perfeito trouxa? –Ele riu desdenhoso e continuou: - Quem o visse assim jamais iria imaginar que você um dia esteve na Sonserina.

Luna sentiu o namorado apertar-lhe os braços, evidentemente se esforçando para suportar o escárnio daquele homem.

-Como me descobriu aqui, Adrian? –Theodore perguntou.

-Adrian? –Indagou Luna. –O líder dos Proscritos?

Theodore confirmou com a cabeça. Luna sentiu um temor repentino.

Adrian foi andando lentamente em direção à bola furada e a pegou. Luna e Theodore ofegaram.

-Indo a algum lugar, Theodore? Ia viajar com sua garota e nem se despediu dos amigos? Que falta de consideração...

E jogou a bola para longe. Luna e Theodore fizeram menção de correr atrás dela, mas Adrian apontou a varinha para os dois. Desarmados e sem ter como reagir, viram a chave se iluminar com uma luz azulada e depois voltar ao normal. Já era. A chance de irem embora tinha sido perdida.

Theodore tornou a tomar a frente de Luna, desejando protegê-la. Respirando com raiva, ele falou. O desespero transparecendo em sua voz:

-Por quê? Por que me perseguem desse jeito? O que vocês querem de mim? Deve haver um monte de lobisomens por aí interessados em suas idéias, por que insistem em me perseguir? Como você me achou aqui? Me deixe em paz!

Adrian olhava para Theodore como se ele fosse um bicho exótico exposto numa feira.

-Foi fácil encontrá-lo aqui, Theodore. Fui até a sua casa e encontrei isto. –Ele mostrou o papel escrito por Luna com o dia e horário da chave de portal. –Foi um descuido seu deixá-lo cair.

Theodore fez uma cara de lamento, entendendo que o papel caíra de seu bolso durante o duelo com Rony. Adrian parecia satisfeito tendo o total controle da situação.

-Você está com sorte, Theodore, muita sorte. Tenho planos para você. Caso contrário, já o teria liquidado. Pensa que é fácil assim fugir dos Proscritos? Você é um dos nossos e não nos abandonará.

-Jamais fui um de vocês! –Replicou o bruxo, indignado. –Sequer passei pela Ordenação! Não vou me reunir outra vez a vocês, não importa o que façam!

-Isso é uma mera formalidade que já vamos reparar. Você será um dos nossos, sim. Acha que foi mordido por acaso? Não, Theodore, você foi escolhido. Escolhemos você para ser o primeiro de uma nobre linhagem de lobisomens: feras de sangue-puro!

Luna sentiu o ódio crescendo dentro de Theodore. Aquele inferno que ele vivia fora planejado por alguém que viu nele o futuro promotor de uma raça doentia de lobisomens do mal. Era nauseante imaginar que alguém pudesse ter planejado destruir a vida de seu namorado daquele jeito.

-Onde está a fórmula, Theodore? Sei que está com ela. Me entregue para que eu possa destruí-la!

-Não precisa se dar o trabalho, já a destruí. Desisti do plano há tempos.

-Ah é? Mas o que teria motivado essa mudança? Você estava tão determinado, resistiu até quando foi submetido à maldição Cruciatus! Por que resolveu mudar de idéia?

Ele deu uma olhada maléfica para Luna, como um predador avaliando a presa.

-Vejo que está acompanhado-Disse Adrian. Talvez essa seja a causa de sua teimosia em juntar-se a nós, não? Mas tudo bem... Terá sua utilidade. –Ele olhou para Luna com voracidade e ela sentiu medo.

-Deixe-a ir embora, Adrian. É a mim que você quer-Disse Theodore, e Luna o apertou, recusando a idéia.

Theodore virou-se, encarando Luna e a abraçando.

-Vai ser melhor assim, querida. Eu não vou me perdoar se alguma coisa ruim acontecer a você por minha causa.

-Não, Théo! Não quero que você se una a eles outra vez, estamos juntos agora, vamos ficar juntos! –Ela dizia, com uma nota de desespero na voz. –Esse homem é louco, ele vai fazer alguma coisa com você!-Sussurrou.

-Não me importa, o que eu quero é tirar você disso. Não posso deixar nada lhe fazer mal, eu não me perdoaria!

Adrian observava a cena com um riso irônico nos lábios. "Lamento interromper essa cena tão romântica, mas devo avisar que o que estão combinando não será possível.

-Por que não? –Theodore disse, quase gritando. O que ela tem a ver com o que vocês querem? Deixe-a ir embora e eu irei com você sem fazer mais objeções!

O brilho maníaco no olhar do Proscrito se acentuou.

-Deixá-la ir embora? Theodore, você não percebe a sorte do seu lado? Sua garota será bastante útil!

-O que você está insinuando? –Theodore disse com raiva.

-Veja bem. Você precisará passar pela Ordenação. E vai precisar de alguém para fazer isso. –Ele olhou para Luna com olhos famintos - Ela será perfeita para o que você precisa!

-**COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE**? –Theodore avançou em direção a Adrian e Luna precisou usar toda a força de que dispunha para conseguir contê-lo. –Eu acabo com você, desgraçado! Como tem a coragem de propor uma coisa dessas?

A expressão desdenhosa desapareceu do rosto de Adrian ao ver a reação de Theodore. Ele agora falava com frieza, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente:

-Você não está em condições de se exaltar, Theodore. Tenha calma e controle-se ou terei que ser menos tolerante e usar de métodos mais dolorosos para convencê-lo - ele apontou a varinha para Luna, com um olhar gélido.

-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, deixe-a ir embora!

-Não. Ela ficará. Vou ser bem claro: ou vêm os dois ou mato-os. Começarei por ela. Quer ver sua namoradinha morrer, Theodore?

Luna sentiu o namorado se posicionar bem à sua frente, protegendo-a.

-Você não fará mal a ela, nem que para isso eu tenha que acabar com você usando as minhas próprias mãos.

Adrian ficou enfurecido com a atitude de Theodore. Colocando a varinha bem próxima ao rosto dele falou:

-Escute aqui, já estou farto de você. Perceba que não há opção, ou você vem comigo ou morre junto com sua garota. Já fui tolerante demais. Outro não teria tido a mesma sorte. Venham logo antes que eu perca a paciência de uma vez!

Abraçando Theodore pelas costas Luna percebeu que ele iria reagir. Sentiu o corpo dele se contrair pra tentar pegar a varinha da mão de Adrian. Porém, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento uma série de ruídos cortou o ar.

Os três olharam ao redor e viram vários bruxos cercando o local: eram do Ministério da Magia. Um grande número de representantes do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, além de aurores.

Ao ver os bruxos cercando-os, Adrian se aproximou de Theodore e Luna e disse: "Não ouse se entregar, Theodore. E você, garota, fique aí quietinha. Estão na minha mira. Se tentarem fugir serão mortos".

Luna olhava desesperada para os bruxos recém-chegados, na esperança de que eles percebessem o que estava acontecendo. Ela via Hermione mais atrás, empunhando a varinha. Rony fazia mira em direção a Theodore com uma expressão furiosa. Mas seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e ele o desviou com uma expressão determinada, deixando claro que não faria nada para ajudá-los.

Ao verem Luna acompanhada de dois lobisomens, para eles ambos Proscritos, os bruxos tiveram a certeza de que a garota estava ali à força. Então se concentraram em tirá-la dali.

-Theodore Nott e Adrian Grayback, vocês estão cercados e há um campo de proteção que os impede de aparatar. Não há chance de fuga. Deixem a refém vir até nós e se entreguem.

Impedidos de qualquer reação devido às ameaças de Adrian, Luna e Theodore só puderam ouvir o que eles disseram. Theodore então disse: "Deixe-a ir, por favor! Ela não tem culpa de nada, não vai ter utilidade alguma para você! Deixe que ela vá embora e eu vou com você!"

Mas Luna o apertou com força e disse baixinho: "Não! Não vou deixar você sozinho!"

A tensão tomava conta da cena. De um lado um verdadeiro exército, do outro um maníaco homicida e no meio apenas um jovem casal que queria somente lutar por sua felicidade. O tempo passava e Luna percebia que Adrian estava a cada minuto mais impaciente. Mais uma vez os membros do Ministério falaram:

-Theodore Nott, liberte sua refém! Se não a libertar não haverá chance para você!

Imprudentemente, Luna entrou na frente de Theodore e gritou:

-Eu não sou refém dele! Somos reféns de Adrian! Estamos desarmados!

Ela sentiu uma mão apertar a parte de trás de seu pescoço com violência, então Adrian falou: "Você enlouqueceu, garota? Eu poderia acabar com vocês dois agora, não poderia? Fique quieta!"

A esperança de Luna era de que os bruxos acreditassem em suas palavras e se esforçassem para salvar Theodore também. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eles continuaram tentando convencê-lo a se entregar. Então o jovem bruxo contraiu os lábios e abaixando a cabeça disse:

-Acabou, Luna. Não há chance de escapar. É o fim.

Assustada com as palavras do namorado Luna virou-se para encará-lo, dando as costas ao exército de bruxos ali presentes. "O quê? Não! Não desista, Théo, por favor!"

-Não tenho saída, Luna. Se eu me entregar, serei morto por Adrian. Se tentar ir com ele, o Ministério acaba comigo. Não há chance. Tente fugir. Corra. Salve-se. Eu não vou me perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa com você.

Nesse momento Adrian se aproximou dos dois e disse: "Essa garota está causando problemas demais." E dirigindo-se a Luna rosnou: "Vá embora! Theodore e eu fugiremos daqui. Vá até eles enquanto ganhamos tempo."

O desespero tomou conta de Luna quando seu olhar encontrou o de Theodore Ela entendeu que ele queria que ela seguisse a ordem de Adrian. A idéia era aterradora. Deixá-lo ali com aquele homem, à própria sorte, com um batalhão esperando para capturá-lo?

-Não, Théo... Não...

-É o melhor, querida... Vá. Quem sabe assim teremos alguma chance... Ou ao menos você se salva...

Sem se preocupar com mais nada, com o perigo ou com as pessoas que estavam olhando, Luna agarrou Theodore e o beijou. Queria que ele sentisse todo o seu amor, o quanto ela desejava vê-lo fora daquela situação, que ela estaria do lado dele sempre...

Então ouviu a voz de Adrian:

-Pare com isso, garota! Perdeu o juízo de vez? Vá embora daqui ou eles irão perceber que você não é refém de Theodore. Ande!

Ela e Theodore se olharam segurando as mãos um do outro. "Não", ela murmurou. "Sim. Será melhor. Vá.", ele respondeu.

-Eu amo você, Theodore. –Ela disse enquanto começava a andar, de costas, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. "Também amo você, minha rainha" ele respondeu, a tristeza dominando seu rosto.

Luna continuou andando, suas mãos agora se afastando das dele, logo apenas as pontas de seus dedos se tocavam... E um segundo depois estavam separados e os poucos centímetros que os separavam pareciam um abismo.

Ela continuou seguindo de costas, não queria parar de olhar para ele. Já estava na metade do caminho entre Theodore e os bruxos do Ministério. Então de repente um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça.

O que ela estava fazendo? Exatamente o que sempre disse que não faria: ela o estava abandonando! Deixando-o entregue à própria sorte, sozinho, enquanto ela salvava a própria pele! Isso estava errado, ela não podia permitir. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, Luna fez um movimento em direção ao namorado, mas antes de dar um único passo sentiu que a seguravam e puxavam para longe dele. Olhou e viu que eram Hermione e Draco que a levavam e próximo a eles Rony dava cobertura, apontando a varinha para os dois lobisomens.

Ao ver Hermione ela disse:

-Não fui seqüestrada, Hermione! Ele é refém de Adrian, está desarmado! Vai ser morto se tentar se entregar!

Hermione não respondeu. Então ela virou-se para Malfoy.

-Ajude-o, Draco! Por favor! Ele está desarmado, Adrian quer levá-lo! Se ele tentar se entregar será morto! Vocês têm que acreditar!

Mas Draco também não disse nada.

Num último esforço ela se dirigiu a Harry, já próxima aos exército de bruxos:

-Harry, Theodore está desarmado e Adrian jurou matá-lo se tentar se entregar! Ele está encurralado! Eu não acredito que vocês o deixarão morrer sem tentar fazer nada para ajudá-lo!

Havia também em seu pensamento um grande medo de que Theodore seguisse com os Proscritos e se sentisse tentado a retomar planos sinistros como os que já havia tentado. Luna não queria vê-lo junto aos lobisomens do mal, de jeito nenhum. Mas os únicos que podiam ajudá-la ignoravam completamente o seu pedido de ajuda. Então a única coisa que lhe restou foi olhar para o namorado e tentar passar com o seu olhar o pedido mudo de que ele não fizesse nenhuma bobagem...

E quando seus olhares se encontraram Theodore sentiu despertar a coragem que precisava para fazer o que queria.

Ele empurrou Adrian com força e deu grandes passadas pra a frente, os braços erguidos, demonstrando a intenção de se entregar. Pego de surpresa o Proscrito caiu, mas logo estava de pé com a varinha em punho para lançar a maldição fatal naquele que ousara desafiá-lo.

Os bruxos do Ministério estavam atentos à movimentação e reagiram rápido. Uma explosão de feitiços começou. Raios de várias cores cortavam o ar. Luna sentiu que a puxavam pra longe da cena, mas ela não queria ir. Queria ficar ali e saber o que ia acontecer, queria saber o que aconteceria com Theodore... De repente vislumbrou um vulto caído no chão, uma camisa vermelha em meio aos pés daqueles que corriam tentando capturar o inimigo...

Sem saber o que tinha acontecido, o pânico invadiu seu coração e apagou seus sentidos. Ela sentiu o mundo girar, tudo escureceu e ela já não ouvia nada.

* * *

**N/A: Olá meus queridos!!**

Ooowwwnnn...Que triste!Nosso casalzinho estava quase conseguindo o "final feliz"...Mas e agora? O que será que vai acontecer?E será que o Theodore... ?

Música:Metal contra as nuvens-Legião Urbana.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando!! -

Bjs Lucy,Bárbara,Kimberly...

Reviews,tchurmaaaa!

Padma.


	19. Lacuna

**_ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS_**

* * *

**Lacuna**

**"Quando você chegar ao chão**

**E sentir que não valeu**

**Quando o céu perder a cor**

**Eu quero estar lá...**

**Quando o sol não quer brilhar**

**E a chuva insiste em cair**

**Por onde a vida te levar**

**Quero sempre estar**

**Onde você precisar..."**

* * *

Luna abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça doía. O ambiente estava fortemente iluminado pela luz do sol. Paredes muito claras a cercavam.

Tentou se levantar, mas mal tinha se mexido quando ouviu uma voz em tom de urgência:

-Até que enfim você acordou! Como se sente? Dói alguma coisa?

Pansy Parkinson a examinava apressadamente, parecendo nervosa. Luna estava no hospital St. Mungus.

-O que aconteceu?–Perguntou.–Como vim parar aqui?

-Os bruxos do Ministério a trouxeram. Você estava desacordada, parecendo ter sido atingida por algum feitiço. Dormiu por horas! Pensei que não fosse acordar a tempo!

-A tempo de quê? –Luna indagou, confusa. Então olhou ao redor e viu que estava só. Lembrou das últimas imagens antes de desmaiar e entendeu que faltava alguém ali. "Onde está Theodore?", perguntou. "O que fizeram com ele? Ele não... Ele está bem? Está... Vivo?"

A expressão no rosto de Pansy ficou estranhamente tensa:

-Ele não está aqui. Foi atingido por um feitiço, mas fique calma, ele está bem.- Informou, ao ver Luna sobressaltar-se. –Escapou por pouco de ser morto por Adrian Grayback. Algum bruxo conseguiu desviar a maldição lançada contra ele. Mas foi estuporado e agora está preso.

Luna suspirou com tristeza, mas sabendo que ainda era o melhor a acontecer.

-Bem, já era esperado, não é? Agora ele poderá prestar contas à justiça e tudo ficará bem.

Pansy deu uma risada de incredulidade.

-Bem? Acho que você precisa saber de alguns detalhes. Theodore será julgado sumariamente, devido aos crimes de que o acusam, por falta de testemunhas de defesa e por ter fugido por tanto tempo. Será um milagre se conseguir uma pena menor que a prisão perpétua!

Luna arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

-Céus! Mas do quê o acusam? De criar uma conspiração pela valorização dos Narguilés? De organizar uma nova revolta dos duendes? De possuir uma criação ilegal de bufadores de chifre enrugado?

-Não, mas acusam de tentar matá-la, do uso de magia negra e de associação aos Proscritos. É o suficiente para uns bons anos em Azkaban!

Luna encarou Pansy por uns dez segundos, então se levantou de um só impulso:

-Eu tenho que fazer a alguma coisa! Tenho que testemunhar em favor dele!

-É claro que tem! E não sei por que ainda está nesse quarto. Venha! Aqui tem uma roupa para você e o seu café. Vou ajudá-la a sair sem que a vejam.

Luna se vestiu às pressas e engoliu o café. Depois Pansy lhe indicou uma porta por onde somente os funcionários podiam passar. Antes de seguir, Luna disse: "Muito obrigada, Pansy. Não sei o que aconteceria sem sua ajuda."

-Não me agradeça-respondeu a bruxa. –Faça alguma coisa para ajudar Nott. Sempre fomos amigos e eu gostaria que ele saísse dessa.

Pansy olhou para Luna por alguns instantes, parecendo querer tomar coragem para falar alguma coisa. Finalmente escolheu as palavras:

-Nott tem sorte de contar com você. Agora vejo que é uma pessoa legal.

Luna deu um grande sorriso para Pansy e saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível ao Ministério e ajudar seu amor a ter um julgamento justo.

* * *

**"Quando nada vai tão bem**

**Você pensa em desistir...**

**Quando ninguém te entender**

**Eu quero chegar **

**Levando a sorte pra te dar"**

O ambiente estava silencioso, mas tenso. Todos os olhares convergiam para o centro da sala, onde um jovem estava sentado com as mãos acorrentadas. Estava nervoso e pálido. Ao seu lado havia dois aurores fazendo a segurança, pois já não havia dementadores a serviço do Ministério: Desde a queda de Voldemort eles haviam sido abolidos, pois não eram mais aceitos pela comunidade bruxa após servirem aos interesses do Partido das Trevas.

Uma batida seca anunciou o início do julgamento.

-Eu, Percy Inácio Weasley, representante do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, com a autoridade que me foi conferida pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, dou início ao julgamento do réu Theodore Nott. Convoco o sub-chefe jr. do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Ronald Weasley, para a leitura das acusações.

Rony, que estava de pé em frente a Theodore, lançou-lhe um olhar zangado e leu:

-O réu presente diante desta Corte responde às seguintes acusações. Primeira: uso da magia negra. Segunda: tentativa de homicídio contra Luna Lovegood. Terceira: associação ao grupo de lobisomens foragidos auto-denominados Proscritos. Quarta: seqüestro de Luna Lovegood.

Dirigindo-se a Theodore Percy falou:

-Réu. O senhor é Theodore Nott?

-Sim, senhor.

-Conhece as acusações que lhe foram feitas?

-Sim, senhor.

-Compromete-se a dizer a verdade, somente a verdade, diante de todos os presentes?

-Sim, senhor.

-Tem consciência de que qualquer inverdade será levada em consideração na formulação da sua sentença?

-Sim, senhor.

- O senhor reconhece a autoria dos crimes de que é acusado?

Theodore respirou fundo, criando coragem, e então disse:

-Reconheço que fiz uso da magia negra e que me associei aos Proscritos, embora nunca tenha sido de fato um deles. Reconheço também que pus a vida de Luna em risco, mas nunca tive a intenção de matá-la. E também não a seqüestrei.

Rony se adiantou novamente. "A parte acusadora tem a palavra", anunciou Percy.

-Senhor Nott, o senhor foi acusado de utilizar a magia negra enquanto esteve na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os professores encontraram os indícios de tal magia e a testemunha que entrará daqui a pouco o viu no local, afirmando que os objetos encontrados estavam sob sua guarda. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

-Tenho a dizer que de fato eu realizei atos de magia negra enquanto estava na Escola. Mas não os concluí, embora tenha tido a oportunidade de fazer isso.

-Quais eram suas intenções com o uso de tal magia?

-Tinha o plano de deixar de ser lobisomem.

As pessoas presentes ofegaram. Algumas soltaram exclamações que se dividiam entre a surpresa e a revolta.

-Em que consistia essa magia?

-Em uma fórmula, uma poção feita com objetos das trevas que contrabandeei da Travessa do Tranco.

-Somente isso? –Rony perguntou, sabendo que ele estava escondendo o principal.

-Não. Também precisava de uma pessoa que me doasse a parte humana e, para isso, pensei inicialmente em Luna Lovegood.

Mais pessoas demonstraram espanto com a afirmação.

-Como o senhor afirma - era a voz de Percy - que não tentou matar Luna se agora confessa que tentou usá-la para realizar magia negra?

-Eu pensei nela no começo e cheguei a prepará-la. Mas desisti no último minuto. Tive a oportunidade de concluir a magia, mas não fiz isso e a libertei.

-E o que motivou sua desistência?

-Luna e eu nos apaixonamos.

Vários bruxos balançaram a cabeça, incrédulos. Rony lançou a Theodore um olhar irônico.

-E o que tem a dizer sobre a tentativa de homicídio contra a moça pela qual o senhor afirma ter se apaixonado?

-Não tentei matá-la! Eu ia usá-la na realização da magia e ela _talvez_... –Theodore pigarreou.- _Provavelmente_ morreria. Mas eu não queria matá-la, isso era um efeito colateral. Porém,como eu já disse, desisti da magia justamente para que ela não morresse.

-Muito nobre de sua parte - Disse Rony, sarcástico.

Percy tomou a palavra novamente:

-O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre sua associação aos Proscritos?

Theodore se mexeu na cadeira, incomodado com as correntes em suas mãos.

-Eu de fato me reuni a eles ao fugir da Escola. Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, estava assustado e eles me ofereceram abrigo. Mas desertei logo que percebi quais eram seus planos e não participei de nenhuma ação ligada a eles.

-Que provas o senhor tem de que não participou dos rituais dos Proscritos? –Perguntou Rony.

-Não tenho prova alguma, mas garanto que não há provas do contrário. Jamais fui um deles realmente.

Era difícil definir se Theodore estava sendo convincente. A Suprema Corte observava atentamente. Ele falava com toda a convicção.

-Vamos à última acusação. - Disse Percy. - O senhor é acusado de seqüestrar Luna Lovegood. Foi flagrado tentando fugir do país com ela. O que tem a dizer?

Theodore demorou alguns segundos para falar. Agora era preciso ter mais cuidado, para não fazer com que Luna acabasse acusada de alguma infração à lei.

-Procurei Luna para me despedir dela, pois não pretendia voltar até responder pelas acusações. - Disse ele, omitindo a verdade que naquele momento não fazia diferença. – Mas ela me procurou e eu acabei concordando que ficasse comigo.

-O senhor quer dizer-disse Rony – que a moça optou por se esconder com um fugitivo que havia posto sua vida em risco meses antes? É uma história estranha, não? Como podemos saber se o senhor não fez uso de poções do amor ou da Maldição Imperius para fazê-la acompanhá-lo?

-Porque eu afirmo que isso não aconteceu e que agi por vontade própria! –Disse Luna, irrompendo tribunal adentro, decidida.

Theodore arregalou os olhos ao ver a namorada entrar e parar na sua frente, encarando Rony.

-Senhorita Lovegood, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Percy, surpreso.

-Vim testemunhar a favor de Theodore, não é? Acho que posso fazer isso, não posso?

-Sim, senhorita. - Luna deu um sorriso feliz, satisfeita pela oportunidade que tinha conseguido. Olhou para Theodore e ele estava boquiaberto, com cara de espanto, por vê-la ali.

-Acusação, pode interrogar a testemunha.

-Muito bem. - Disse Rony, visivelmente incomodado com a chegada de Luna. – Erga sua mão direita para fazer o juramento.

Luna ergueu a mão, deixando visível o anel de compromisso dado por Theodore. Vários murmúrios surgiram diante da visão da bela jóia, mas ela não deu importância.

-Prometo não faltar com a verdade e ser fiel aos fatos. - Entoou Luna.

-Senhorita, Theodore Nott é acusado de usar magia negra e quase matá-la. O que tem a dizer a respeito?

-Bom, Theodore nunca tentou me matar...

-Não precisa esconder, senhorita - interveio Rony- ele já confessou que usou uma magia que pôs sua vida em risco.

Luna olhou para Theodore com uma expressão indignada e disse: "Seu idiota! Por que não ficou de boca fechada? Não foi bem assim, você sabe!"

Vários bruxos caíram na gargalhada diante da atitude inusitada da jovem.

-Muito bem, então vou esclarecer. Theodore tinha a intenção de me usar em uma magia para deixar de ser lobisomem. E ele poderia ter feito isso se não tivesse mudado de idéia no último minuto. Eu estava amarrada e ele tinha a varinha, mas me libertou pouco antes de a lua nascer. Eu não saí de perto dele porque não quis. Quando começou a transformação e ele poderia ter concluído o feitiço, me mandou fugir. Eu não fugi porque _não quis_.

-E o que nos diz sobre o seqüestro?

-Não fui seqüestrada! Theodore nem queria que eu ficasse com ele. Várias vezes me disse para voltar. Eu insisti em ficar. E algumas pessoas chegaram a me ver no Beco Diagonal! Se eu tivesse sido seqüestrada não poderia ter aparecido lá, não é? –Ela lançou um olhar desafiador a Rony, sabendo que ele não poderia contestar essa afirmação.

-Muito bem, senhorita. Você afirma que agiu espontaneamente. Que não esteve submetida a nenhuma maldição ou outro feitiço qualquer. O que a levou então a abandonar uma vida estável, segura, para se unir a alguém que é sabidamente um lobisomem, portanto potencialmente perigoso ao menos uma semana por mês, e, ainda mais, um foragido da lei e que atentou contra a sua vida?

Luna olhou para Theodore. Acorrentado daquele jeito, sentado diante dos outros, exposto, ele estava tão frágil que lhe dava pena. Olhava para ela com um misto de admiração e receio. Ela sorriu para ele e disse, num tom de voz solene:

-O amor. Nada mais do que o amor. Ele errou, mas sei que se arrependeu. E, se não gostasse realmente de mim, teria ido até o fim na tentativa de deixar de ser lobisomem, em Hogwarts. Durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, pude perceber o quanto era importante para ele concluir aquela magia. Ainda assim ele renunciou a ela e me preservou. Eu o perdoei. E nunca fui tão feliz quanto nesses dias que passamos juntos. Amo este homem que está aqui acorrentado e faria tudo de novo para poder ver outro sorriso em seu rosto. –Ela concluiu, esperançosa.

Alguns dos presentes sorriram. Outros balançaram a cabeça em sinal negativo, reprovando as palavras de Luna. Percy apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Rony pareceu constrangido. Theodore e Luna se entreolharam, seus olhos brilhando, os dois contendo o abraço que não podia acontecer.

-Muito bem-era a voz de Percy novamente. –Vamos continuar. Senhorita Lovegood, queira sentar-se no banco à direita. Vamos ouvir a testemunha.

E Rony anunciou:

-Que entre a testemunha da acusação.

E Gina entrou na sala.

Ela parecia nervosa. Olhou para Luna, mas, ao deparar com seu olhar, desviou o rosto. Ainda assim tinha um ar decidido, que deixou a loira apreensiva.

Rony dirigiu-se a ela, procedendo ao mesmo juramento feito por Luna. Depois perguntou:

-A senhorita esteve na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts como estudante do mesmo ano que Luna Lovegood e Theodore Nott. Confirma esta afirmação.

-Sim, senhor.

-A senhorita confirma que acompanhou o envolvimento dele com a senhorita Lovegood?

-Sim, senhor.

-O que pode nos dizer a respeito disso?

A ruiva pigarreou e disse:

-Não acompanhei tão de perto, porque Luna estava muito estranha quando os dois começaram a sair. Depois eu soube que ela estava daquele jeito porque ele a havia enfeitiçado com bombons. Faziam parte da tal magia negra.

-Antes do envolvimento da Senhorita Lovegood com o réu a senhorita percebeu o envolvimento dele em alguma ação com intenções maléficas?

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-Não. Eu não o conhecia antes e nunca o tinha observado.

-E quando o envolvimento entre os dois começou? Notou algo estranho?

Com ar pensativo, Gina respondeu:

-Não tive certeza do que era, mas estava claro que ele a manipulava. As ações dela eram determinadas por ele.

-Que tipo de ações eram essas?

Gina parecia constrangida, mas prosseguiu:

-Enfeitiçar alunos... Destratar todos, inclusive os amigos. E se isolou mais ainda de todos, nem comigo ela queria conversar mais. Parecia outra pessoa.

Rony consultou as anotações sobre o caso e perguntou:

-No dia em que Theodore escapou, segundo consta aqui, a senhorita testemunhou o momento em que ele prendeu Luna na floresta. Confirma esta afirmação?

-Sim senhor.

-Conte-nos sobre o que viu.

-Bem, na verdade eu não a vi presa. Eu fui informada pelo então monitor da Grifinória de que Luna iria à floresta encontrar Theodore. Nós dois fomos até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegamos perto o suficiente para ver, os dois estavam conversando. De repente Theodore caiu no chão, estava começando a se transformar em lobisomem. Luna estava parada bem perto dele, que tinha uma varinha nas mãos. Então, como ela não se mexia para sair dali, nós o desarmamos e estuporamos, Luna desmaiou e a tiramos de lá.

-Esclareça-nos, senhorita. -Interrompeu Percy. –Theodore tinha uma varinha em mãos no momento em que começou a transformação?

-Sim. - Respondeu Gina.

-Ele tinha condições de falar quando começou a transformação?

-Gina hesitou por um instante e respondeu: "Sim. Ele estava falando com Luna".

Dirigindo-se a Luna, Percy indagou: "A senhorita se lembra do que ele lhe disse?"

-Sim-respondeu ela. -Ele disse: "-Salve sua vida, meu amor, fuja... Corra..."

Ela suspirou, triste pela lembrança daquela noite.

-Theodore Nott, o senhor confirma o que a senhorita Lovegood disse?

-Sim, senhor.

-Muito bem. Senhorita Weasley, tem algo mais a acrescentar? –Perguntou Rony.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e se retirou.

-As testemunhas e o réu foram ouvidos.–Disse Percy. -Agora a Suprema Corte irá deliberar e dentro de alguns instantes teremos a sentença.

Ele se retirou, enquanto os bruxos conversavam e decidiam o futuro de Theodore. Ele parecia nervoso e olhava para o chão. Luna olhava para ele, torcendo para que correspondesse a seu olhar e ela pudesse lhe injetar alguma esperança.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele a olhou. Luna lhe deu um grande sorriso, esperando que ele entendesse o seu sentimento, a sua esperança de que tudo terminasse bem...

Então Percy voltou. Todos ficaram de pé, exceto Theodore, que estava acorrentado na cadeira. O nervosismo tomava conta de Luna. Theodore estava pálido e imóvel.

Um Auror se aproximou e afrouxou as correntes. Percy ordenou que Theodore ficasse de pé para ouvir a sentença. Ele se levantou, vacilante e ansioso.

-Theodore Nott - disse Percy - você foi julgado pelos seguintes delitos: uso da magia negra, tentativa de homicídio contra Luna Lovegood, associação ao grupo de lobisomens foragidos auto-denominados Proscritos e seqüestro de Luna Lovegood. Esta corte se reuniu e chegou a uma sentença.

"Devido à falta de testemunhas e uma vez que a própria vítima depôs em seu favor, está absolvido da acusação de seqüestro.

Analisados os testemunhos de defesa e acusação, além do seu próprio, consideramos que houve o momento propício para o homicídio, mas o senhor, conscientemente, optou por não realizá-lo. Assim, está absolvido da acusação de tentativa de homicídio intencional."

Luna ofegou, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Theodore pareceu satisfeito, mas ainda apreensivo. Então, Percy continuou:

-Analisadas a sua confissão e todas as provas encontradas, o senhor foi considerado culpado pelo uso consciente e deliberado da magia negra e por isso cumprirá a pena de um ano de detenção.

Luna levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada.

-Tendo observado também que consciente e deliberadamente expôs a senhorita Lovegood ao perigo de morte, ao tentar usá-la em uma peça de magia negra e ao levá-la à sua presença momentos antes de se transformar em lobisomem, esta Corte o considerou culpado da acusação pôr Luna Lovegood em risco de homicídio não-intencional, pelo que cumprirá pena de dois anos.

Com as mãos no rosto, Luna balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, arrasada.

Houve murmúrios em toda a sala, a maior parte concordando com a sentença, alguns achando que fora branda demais.

-O senhor será conduzido a Azkaban, onde cumprirá a pena de três anos de detenção em cela individual e sem autorização para visitas. Está encerrada esta sessão. - Concluiu Percy.

Theodore olhou para Luna, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo triste e conformada. Ela saiu correndo do banco onde estava e dirigiu-se a Theodore, já ladeado pelos dois aurores. Ao tentar se aproximar do namorado, os dois se interpuseram entre eles. "Não é permitido falar com o réu, senhorita". Mas Luna lhes lançou um olhar piedoso e eles olharam para Percy, que sinalizou indicando discretamente que os deixasse conversar por três minutos.

Luna segurou as mãos acorrentadas de Theodore e ele disse:

-Até que não foi tão ruim, não é? Três anos... Achei que iria passar o resto da vida lá. Pelo menos não há mais dementadores...

A voz dele quebrou. Ele parecia prestes a chorar.

Luna o abraçou, ignorando os aurores que o prendiam.

-Eu vou esperar por você, tá? Vou estar aqui fora te esperando! Seja forte, meu amor, seja forte e vamos superar isso! Eu não vou desistir de você!

Ele deu um sorriso triste e falou:

-Olhe... Você já fez mais por mim do que eu mereço. Não se prenda por minha causa. Se você quiser pensar em outras coisas... Talvez arranjar outra pessoa, sabe, eu vou entender. Afinal, você merece coisa melhor que um ex-presidiário...

Luna passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou com toda a paixão que pôde. Algumas pessoas pareceram chocadas ao ver a vítima beijar o réu, mas ela nem se importou: se eles iam ficar três anos separados, pelo menos ela tinha que lhe dar a certeza de que o esperaria.

-Eu vou estar aqui contando as horas para ver você! E, quando você voltar, estarei de braços abertos para recebê-lo. Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo!–Ela repetia, enquanto o beijava. Então os aurores o puxaram com força, tirando-o do abraço dela. "Também te amo, minha rainha!" ele disse, antes de desaparecer por uma porta lateral.

Luna recuou alguns passos, sentindo-se atordoada. Três anos! Ontem eles se preparavam para fugir e ter um pouco de paz. Hoje se separavam por três longos anos. Parecia tão cruel, tão insensato... Mas ele tinha errado e ela sabia que precisava pagar. Suas pernas bateram em um banco e ela sentou-se, sem saber o que fazer.

Gina apareceu acompanhada de Hermione, que e estava por ali a serviço. As duas se curvaram para ver o que Luna tinha. "Luna? Você está bem? Como se sente?"

-Feliz. - Respondeu Luna.

-Ah!-Exclamou Hermione.-Finalmente você percebeu que ele estava errado e tinha que pagar pelo que fez, não é,Luna?

-Não, Hermione. Estou feliz porque ele provou a inocência nas acusações injustas. E vai pagar por seus erros e poderá andar nas ruas de cabeça erguida. Seremos felizes de verdade. Livres! Esperei até agora... Poderei esperar um pouco mais.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam. Luna levantou e dirigiu-se a Rony, que evitava encará-la. "Ronald, posso falar com você?", ela disse, serenamente.

-Se vai brigar comigo por ter feito parte da acusação, saiba que não tive escolha, esse era o meu papel e se eu me recusasse...

-Não, Ronald. Não vou brigar com você. Só queria dizer que estou orgulhosa de ver a sua competência. Você é justo e correto. Espero que todos os acusados possam ter o julgamento tão justo quanto o de Theodore.

Ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu o abraço timidamente.

-Obrigada por tudo, e desculpe por todo o trabalho que lhe dei ultimamente.-Ela disse. E com um último sorriso sereno e triste, se retirou do tribunal.

* * *

**_N/A: Olá meus queridos! _**

_Aí está o novo capítulo!Estamos na reta final e embora as emoções dos últimos momentos de Luna e Theodore tenham sido fortes,ainda há algumas surpresas a caminho..._

_Para quem acompanhava a fic no 3V,aviso que continuarei atualizando-a por lá,mas agora darei prioridade a atualizar aqui,devido à incerteza quanto freqüencia de atualizações por lá e até mesmo quanto à manutenção do site por muito tempo(o que é uma pena.)._

_Nunca é demais agradecer a quem curte o nosso trabalho,por assim dizer,então meu beijo mega especial para Kimberly (Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!Dei-lhe um susto,não?) e Lucy (Mil vezes obrigada por tudo e por **ME** aguentar superempolgada,babando nas minhas crias,hehehe!)._

_E para voce que está acompanhando a fic e não me mandou um review... :'-(_

_Aguardem os próximos capítulos!Tamo acabando,tamo acabando!_

_Beijos,_

_Padma._


	20. Dois corações,uma história

****

ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS

* * *

**"Dois corações, uma história"**

**"E perto um do outro, ****a vida é diferente  
A solidão dá espaço ao amor que estava ausente,  
Quem olha não tem jeito de duvidar agora  
Da força da paixão que tem  
Dois corações e uma história..."**

**

* * *

****Um ano depois...**

-Você está linda, Luna! –Exclamou Gina, depois de adornar a longa trança loura da amiga com o último enfeite em forma de um pequeno girassol.

-Pena que seja para o que é. -Comentou Xenophilius Lovegood, visivelmente contrariado.

-Senhor Lovegood! –Exclamou Gina. –Por favor, não diga isso! Luna está tão linda e feliz!

-Deixe, Gina. Já conversei bastante com papai. Se ele insiste em agir dessa maneira...

-Mas, filha, pense: que pai ficaria feliz ao entregar a mão da sua única filha a um presidiário? Entenda o que estou sentindo! A minha menina se unindo a um criminoso!

Luna parou de conferir o visual no espelho à sua frente e encarou o pai:

-Papai, se Theodore está preso é porque está pagando pelos erros que cometeu. Ele provou que se arrependeu, será que ninguém pode perdoá-lo? Estou seguindo o meu coração. Eu só quero ser feliz, papai! Será que isso não entra em sua cabeça?

-Sim, minha filha. E tudo o que eu quero é ver você feliz! Mas pense! Que vida você terá junto a ele? Será apontada nas ruas! A esposa do lobisomem! É o que você quer?

-Antes de mais nada, ele é o homem que eu amo e que me amou do jeito que eu sou. Isso é o que me importa. –Ela falou, voltando a se olhar no espelho.

Xenophilius estava decidido a fazê-la mudar de idéia.

-Filhinha, olhe... Todos sabem da história dele... Ninguém iria criticá-la!

Luna , com uma expressão indignada, olhou para o pai novamente.

-_**EU**_ me criticaria, papai. Eu teria vergonha de mim se abandonasse Theodore neste momento!

-Mas então por que não espera ele sair da prisão? Já esperou um ano, espere mais dois! Casar em Azkaban está longe dos sonhos de qualquer bruxa, minha filha!

-Não me importa onde será o casamento, papai. O local não é o que sempre sonhei, mas o noivo é. Isso é o que me importa. E já lhe expliquei, papai: Os duendes não me deixam mais mexer no cofre de Theodore por ele ter sido preso, para isso eu preciso me casar com ele. Théo quer que eu monte a nossa casa para podermos viver juntos logo que ele estiver livre. E de qualquer modo iríamos nos casar, era só questão de tempo. Agora é até uma forma de mostrar a ele que eu vou esperá-lo.

Ela se levantou decidida e caminhou até a porta. Parou e olhou para o pai: "Vou entender se o senhor não quiser ir" disse ela, com uma expressão zangada que deixava claro que ela não ia entender coisa nenhuma.

-Claro que vou.-Resmungou Xenophilius. –Seja como for, você é minha única filha e não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Luna sorriu, satisfeita.

* * *

Dirigiram-se a um táxi trouxa que os levaria até o cais, onde ficavam os barcos para Azkaban. Não se podia chegar lá usando meios de transporte bruxos, por medida de segurança.

Já no carro, Luna perguntou a Gina:

-E Ronald? Ele não aceitou o convite para ser o meu padrinho, mas gostaria que ele pelo menos viesse como convidado. - Comentou, esperançosa.

Gina ficou bem sem graça. Afinal de contas, Rony tinha se recusado a ser o padrinho de casamento de Luna junto com a irmã, dizendo que se Luna ia arruinar sua vida ele não iria "assinar embaixo".

-Ah... Ele disse que estaria comprometido com trabalhos no Ministério e não deu certeza de que iria...

-Entendo. -Disse a loira, com um ar triste. Bom, espero que a Hermione possa ir então. De qualquer modo, fico feliz por Harry ter aceito substitui-lo.

Mas estava claro que a ausência do melhor amigo a deixara decepcionada.

Depois de bastante tempo de viagem eles chegaram a Azkaban. A prisão ficava no meio do mar e era necessário usar um pequeno barco para chegar a ela.

Ao desembarcarem, um bruxo aproximou-se imediatamente para registrar e guardar as varinhas de todos, pois, evidentemente, não poderiam entrar na prisão com elas.

A prisão estava diferente. Não havia mais dementadores, mas ainda era fortemente guardada. O exterior da prisão não era nada hospitaleiro e seu interior era mórbido como uma masmorra. Um silêncio profundo imperava ali.

-Boa tarde, senhorita. - Disse o auror encarregado de recebê-los. –Uma sala foi preparada para a cerimônia. Dentro de alguns instantes iremos começar. O Ministério concedeu trinta minutos aos noivos para conversarem antes da cerimônia, que deve levar esse mesmo tempo.

-Onde estão as outras noivas? –Perguntou Luna. –Não era um casamento coletivo?

-As noivas dos outros prisioneiros não quiseram participar. A senhorita foi a única que se apresentou.

Luna ergueu uma sobrancelha: "Coitados desses pobres rapazes", disse, em tom de lamento.

-Venha, senhorita. Vou levá-la até a cela.

Luna abriu um enorme sorriso. "Estou bem?" perguntou, ansiosa, a Gina. "Sim, está linda!", respondeu a amiga. E assim ela foi ao encontro do seu amado.

Não dava para ignorar o local onde ela estava. Os corredores de Azkaban eram escuros e frios. Dava uma sensação de opressão estar ali. O ânimo de Luna diminuiu um pouco ao imaginar Theodore naquele lugar.

Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram a uma cela comprida. "Nott, sua noiva está aqui", disse o auror, abrindo a porta para que ela passasse.

Ele estava sentado lendo um livro e se levantou imediatamente ao vê-la, atirando o livro numa direção qualquer. "Meu amor, você veio! Você veio mesmo!"

E correu a abraçá-la.

Era quase inacreditável que estivessem ali, juntos. Depois de um longo ano sem porem os olhos um no outro, tendo como único elo as cartas que podiam enviar (em que sequer tinham direito a um pouco de privacidade), estavam enlaçados em um abraço que poderia durar para sempre...

Olharam- se como se quisessem decorar cada detalhe de suas feições e então se beijaram. Um beijo para eles significava tanta coisa... Seus lábios se tocavam com paixão e eles aspiravam o ar em busca do cheiro um do outro, demonstrando o amor que não podia ser expresso em palavras.

* * *

-Como você está?- Luna perguntou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Theodore. Ele estava muito magro e pálido e seus cabelos, compridos.

-Estou ótimo agora, com você a meu lado. Não acreditei quando você me mandou a carta falando sobre o casamento! Nós soubemos, é claro, que eles iam fazer esse casamento coletivo aqui. Mas não achei que alguma noiva fosse querer.

-Você quase acertou: fui a única! Não estou com vestido de noiva nem nada, mas fiz o melhor que pude. -Disse ela, girando para mostrar a ele o vestido cuidadosamente arrumado. Era um vestido muito bonito, apesar de chamativo: amarelo como um girassol, com belos detalhes bordados. -Escolhi esta cor para dar sorte.

Theodore sorriu ao observá-la, vestida com uma cor tão extravagante para o próprio casamento.

-Minha Luna. Sempre criativa.Você está perfeita - ele disse, encantado. -Linda como sempre. É como se o sol tivesse entrado aqui!

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ele disse:

-Aqui sempre posso fazer a barba, mas não pude cortar os cabelos, não posso fazer isso sozinho. Espero que você não se importe, pelo menos não tanto quanto eu.

-Claro que não me importo! - Luna respondeu.

Ela segurou a mão dele, convidando-o a sentar para que aproveitassem ao máximo aqueles minutos preciosos. Ao sentar-se ela percebeu o quanto era desconfortável aquela cama e então olhou ao redor. As paredes estavam arranhadas e desgastadas. Era óbvio que Theodore permanecia ali até nos dias de lua cheia.

-Você não sai daqui desde que chegou? –Ela perguntou, séria.

-Não. Faz um ano que meu mundo é só isto aqui. Não vejo a luz do sol desde o dia em que me trouxeram para cá.

-E o que fazem na lua cheia? Deixam você aqui?

-Eles me dão a poção de Mata-Cão e colocam uma cobertura na cela. Quando volto, me dão uma poção revigorante. É melhor do que nada, não é?

Luna sentiu-se tão mal imaginando Theodore preso ali dia e noite que o abraçou como se isso pudesse tirar dele toda a dor do que ele tinha vivido. Ele lhe acariciou os cabelos e disse:

-Não fique assim! Preciso que você seja forte, ou não agüentarei ficar aqui. A única razão que eu tenho para não enlouquecer é saber que você está lá fora me esperando. Vamos nos casar em alguns instantes, não fique triste agora!

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, que continuou acariciando-a.

-Não sei nada sobre a cerimônia. Como será? –Perguntou Theodore.

-Também não sei muita coisa. Teremos alguns poucos convidados sim. Seus padrinhos aceitaram o convite, fico feliz!

-Ah, eles até merecem, não é? Nos ajudaram. E as alianças? Fez como eu pedi?

-Sim! Entreguei o envelope com o modelo diretamente a Gina e ela mandou fazer as alianças, conforme você pediu. Nem me deixou ver!

-Ainda bem! Senão qual será a graça?

Os dois sorriram.

Passados alguns minutos, Luna perguntou, com muito tato:

-Você viu seu pai alguma vez, Théo?

Os olhos dele ficaram sombrios e tristes.

-Vi apenas uma vez. Passaram com ele aí em frente e eu o chamei. Ele implorou ao guarda que o conduzia para deixarem-no falar comigo. Conversamos por uns três minutos. Falei sobre você e sobre como fui preso, mas com tão pouco tempo não pude explicar nada.

Ele suspirou, com ar de desânimo. "Eu gostaria que ele pudesse assistir ao nosso casamento."

Luna não falou nada. Suas lembranças a respeito do futuro sogro não eram as melhores. Ela se limitou a assentir com a cabeça e dar um brevíssimo sorriso.

Um guarda apareceu, abrindo a cela. "O tempo terminou. Preciso conduzi-los à sala onde será realizada a cerimônia."

Ele se aproximou de Theodore e começou a acorrentar seus pulsos. Luna se surpreendeu.

-Mas... Ele vai se casar assim, acorrentado?

-Sim, senhorita.

-Ah... Não podem deixá-lo livre para a cerimônia? Ninguém vai tentar libertá-lo, nem seria possível! Nunca conseguiríamos sair daqui!

-Entendo, senhorita, mas tenho ordem para mantê-lo preso. Eu lamento.

A loira mal conseguiu disfarçar seu descontentamento.

-Não se chateie por isso, querida. Eu já esperava. Não vamos deixar isso estragar tudo, não é?

Ela apenas sorriu.

* * *

A sala estava arrumada de modo simples, mas bonito. Havia flores e adornos transformando o local num pequeno oásis em Azkaban. Um pequeno altar foi montado e lá estava presente o bruxo que realizaria o casamento. À esquerda estavam os padrinhos de Luna: Gina e Harry. À direita, os padrinhos de Theodore: Draco e Pansy. Sentados em cadeiras instaladas em frente ao altar estavam o pai de Luna e Hermione. Atrás deles, acompanhado por um guarda e também acorrentado, estava o pai de Theodore.

O casal entrou na sala e foi recebido por aplausos, pois não havia música. Sorrindo para todos, dirigiram-se ao altar. Theodore ficou radiante ao ver o pai, que parecia contente observando os dois jovens. Luna sorria com tanta satisfação que parecia adentrar um enorme palácio no casamento de seus sonhos.

Quando eles ocuparam seus lugares o bruxo no altar iniciou a cerimônia.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre Theodore Nott e Luna Lovegood em matrimônio...

Enquanto ele falava todas aquelas palavras costumeiras em um casamento, Luna olhava para o noivo com carinho, imaginando um futuro onde seriam imensamente felizes. E ele correspondia ao seu olhar fazendo-a se sentir a pessoa mais amada do mundo.

-Se alguém tem algo a dizer que impeça este casamento, fale agora ou mantenha o segredo eternamente.

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu. Todos olharam para trás: era Rony.

Luna assustou-se. Theodore ficou apreensivo. Hermione e Gina olharam para o ruivo, furiosas. Harry parecia ter achado divertida a aparição do amigo. Os outros o olharam com curiosidade.

Ao ver todos os olhares convergindo em sua direção Rony falou:

-Que foi? Por que estão me olhando? Não tenho culpa que os barquinhos para cá demorem tanto!

Todos riram e Luna sentiu-se aliviada. Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione para acompanhar a cerimônia.

Segurando as mãos de Theodore Luna disse:

-Eu, Luna Lovegood, prometo ser uma boa esposa e cuidar de você com amor, carinho e respeito por toda a minha vida. –E beijou suas mãos.

-Eu, Theodore Nott, prometo ser um bom marido, zelar por sua felicidade e lhe dar muito amor. –E beijou a testa dela.

Hermione fez menção de se levantar, mas em vez, dela foi Rony que se levantou e levou até eles as alianças. Luna pareceu emocionada e Theodore, surpreso.

O noivo colocou, um tanto desajeitado devido às correntes, a aliança no dedo da noiva. Era uma linda jóia com finos acabamentos. Luna colocou a aliança no dedo de Theodore e era impossível definir quem sorria mais.

-Pode beijar a noiva.- Disse o bruxo celebrante.

Sem poder abraçar a agora esposa, Theodore esperou que ela se dirigisse a ele. Luna hesitou por um instante. Depois pegou as mãos dele e as levantou bem alto, passando-as em volta do próprio pescoço. Ficou entre os braços de seu amado. Ela lhe lançou um olhar maroto e então selaram o casamento com o beijo.

-Que os caminhos do casal jamais se separem.- Disse o celebrante, encerrando a cerimônia.

Felizes, Theodore e Luna receberam os cumprimentos dos poucos presentes. Gina era a mais animada. O Sr. Nott se emocionou ao falar com o filho, mas foi apenas educado com a nora. Por último veio Rony. Ele segurou as mãos de Luna e disse: "Seja feliz." Ela sorriu e disse: "Eu serei!" Então ele se virou para Theodore, que pareceu outra vez surpreso. Encarando-o, disse: "E você, trate de cuidar bem da minha amiga!" Theodore sorriu e disse: "Pode ficar sossegado. Ela estará em boas mãos".

Rony apertou a mão de Theodore desajeitadamente e foi se postar ao lado da irmã.

Um guarda se aproximou e disse:

-Senhor e senhora Nott (Luna sorriu, satisfeita.), como os dois foram os únicos a se casarem hoje, foi concedido um tempo a mais para que possam conversar. Serão mais trinta minutos. Mas peço que a senhora se retire da cela imediatamente após ser chamada.

Luna concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram conduzidos de volta à cela.

Ao chegarem lá, logo que se viram sozinhos os dois se abraçaram e começaram a trocar beijos e mais beijos, felizes com o casamento. Luna estava encostada na parede e Theodore se empenhava em lhe dar os beijos mais calorosos e profundos que conseguia produzir. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado para que pudessem estar ali e eles não precisavam de mais nada para sentirem-se um do outro.

Depois de algum tempo, Theodore sentou-se com Luna para tratar de assuntos práticos.

-Olhe, Luna. Agora que somos casados você poderá novamente ter acesso ao meu cofre. Quero que você monte a nossa casa da forma que quiser e aí, quando se passarem esse dois anos (ele engoliu em seco), quando eu sair daqui já teremos o nosso espaço.

Luna desviou o olhar dos olhos dele.

-Ei, o que foi? –Ele perguntou, carinhoso, já imaginando o que ela diria.

-Ah, Théo... É fazer tudo isso sem você! Será a nossa casa, o nosso espaço... Eu vou fazer tudo sem saber o que você acha, sem saber se as coisas estarão do seu gosto também. É estranho. É como se eu o estivesse excluindo!

-Não é não. Pare de pensar assim. É apenas uma particularidade de nossa realidade atual. Por favor, Luna, faça isso por nós ou nada do que aconteceu hoje fará sentido!

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Outra coisa: não descuide da sua segurança. Os Proscritos estão por aí e receio que possam ir atrás de você.

-Quanto a isso não se preocupe, o Ministério está protegendo a mim e a meu pai.

-Fico contente em saber. -Disse ele.

Sentindo o tempo escoar rapidamente, eles resolveram aproveitar os últimos minutos que lhes restavam antes de dois longos anos separados. Luna deitou-se naquela incômoda cama e Theodore acariciou seus cabelos, olhando seu rosto.

-Vai ser muito chato passar mais dois anos sem você. -Ela disse.

-Mas conseguimos agüentar esse primeiro ano, não é? Nem imaginávamos nos ver antes de eu cumprir a sentença e agora veja só, já estamos casados e ganhamos uma hora para ficarmos juntos! Não desanime! Eu juro que vou suportar isso aqui, mas de que vai adiantar se você ficar assim?

Ele queria que Luna saísse de lá tranqüila e despreocupada e lhe dizia essas coisas mesmo sentindo um enorme desespero de ter que suportar mais dois anos em Azkaban, sem vê-la.

A loira olhou para ele, já começando a se sentir angustiada por ter que sair dali e deixá-lo. Mas, tentando não passar sua preocupação para ele, apenas falou:

-Tudo bem, farei o que você pediu e vou tentar não ficar triste.

Ela tornou a se sentar, ficando de frente para ele e segurando suas mãos. "Vou contar cada minuto para ver você de novo." E o abraçou.

E ficaram abraçados ali por vários instantes, ouvindo apenas a respiração do outro, sentindo seus corações batendo forte. Era como se quisessem deixar as suas marcas um no outro, para que pudessem viver longe sem perder a esperança de voltarem a se ver.

Luna disse, baixinho: "Tenho muito orgulho de você, Théo. Ver que você realmente mudou me deixa muito feliz. Acho que tudo o que fiz por nós valeu a pena. Você é um grande homem."

Theodore sentiu-se envaidecido ouvindo-a dizer isso. Tantos erros ele tinha cometido, mas ela continuava ali. Era algo que não tinha preço. Olhando-a no fundo de seus olhos, disse: "Saber que você confia em mim me dará a força de que preciso para suportar o tempo."

De um modo meio desesperado, Luna o abraçou outra vez, apertando o máximo que conseguia. Ela ofegava. Então disse:

-Eu amo você. Muito. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Mais que tudo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo...

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, desenhando todas as suas feições, e, afagando os cabelos, dela disse: "Eu também amo você, minha menina!"

E mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram, cheios de paixão e saudade. Eles queriam ficar ali para sempre, sem nada para atrapalhar, sem ninguém entre eles, vivendo aquele amor que era só deles...

Ouviram um barulho do lado de fora da cela. "Senhora, o tempo acabou", disse um guarda.

Luna se levantou e Theodore a acompanhou até a entrada da cela. "Cuide-se", ele disse. Ela sorriu e disse: "Você também". Trocaram um último e rápido beijo e juntos disseram mais uma vez: "Eu te amo".

Ela saiu da cela e disse: "Estarei lá fora esperando por você". Ele sorriu e acenou a cabeça positivamente. E ela saiu.

Imediatamente após sair da visão de Theodore, o rosto de Luna adquiriu um aspecto triste e depressivo que não combinava com ela. O guarda a conduziu a uma sala, onde seu pai, Harry, Gina e Rony a esperavam.

Ao ver a expressão no rosto da amiga, Gina se aproximou e perguntou: "O que houve, Luna? Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

Luna desabou em uma cadeira, trêmula.

-Ele está magro como um palito, senti as costelas dele quando o abracei. Os cabelos estão compridos e ele jamais gostou de cabelos compridos. E está branco igual a papel, não vê o sol há um ano! Como ele estará daqui a dois anos? Como vai suportar isso? Não terei a quem esperar, ele não vai agüentar, não vai...

Ela não estava chorando, tentava controlar a voz, mas seu nervosismo era evidente. Seu pai fez uma cara estranha e disse:

-Mas filha, você se casou com um presidiário! O que esperava? E é melhor se acostumar, porque esse rapaz não lhe dará muitos motivos para sorrir.

-Senhor Lovegood! –Exclamou Gina, chocada. –Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas à sua filha?

O pai de Luna apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto a ruiva oferecia um copo de água para a amiga.

-Acalme-se, Luna. Ele agüentou até agora. Vai suportar um pouco mais. Você acha que foi pouco o que acabou de fazer? Theodore deve estar imensamente feliz por ter visto você hoje e por terem se casado! Você encheu o coração dele de força e esperança. Agora trate de ser forte também, ou terá sido tudo em vão!

Luna abraçou Gina, buscando conforto. A amiga tinha razão, ela sabia. E sabia também que não seria fácil. Ignorando o comentário do pai, ela se levantou para sair daquele lugar horrendo, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste.

Ela sempre soube que suas escolhas a colocariam em um caminho difícil e não estava arrependida. Pelo amor que sentia, tudo tinha valido a pena. Agora, no entanto, só lhe restava esperar. Se Theodore poderia suportar Azkaban, ela poderia suportar a ausência dele. E, ao pensar em Theodore Luna se deu conta de mais uma coisa que a fez sentir-se forte para superar aqueles dois anos: ela era a única certeza na vida dele.

**"Quero ser seu porto e seu cais**

**O seu amor e muito mais**

**Oh baby, baby é assim**

**Você foi feito pra mim**

**Não importa a hora ou lugar**

**Vou aonde o coração mandar**

**Dou a volta ao mundo pra te ver**

**Eu só quero estar com você"**

* * *

**N/A.:** _Oi pessoas!!_

_Por um final feliz (PUFF) está chegando ao fim...Ai,que peninha!!Eu já estou com saudades de Luna e Theodore,e de vocês!!_

_As músicas deste capítulo são: Dois corações,uma história (Zezé di Carmargo e Luciano) e Quero estar com você (Rouge)._

_Queridos,minhas fics todas serão publicadas aqui além do 3V.Então,fiquem de olho nas futuras,hehe!!Aliás,não leram "Quem vai ficar com Luna"?Eu recomendo para todos que quiserem rir um pouco!!_

_Quem quiser entrar em contato comigo pode usar os reviews,MPs e o e-mail: _

_Beijos especiais para:_

_Bárbara: Adorei sua pergunta sobre o nome de um possível bebê do nosso casalzinho...Acho que Luna escolheria um nome excêntrico, que tivesse algum significado.Mas devo avisar que eles **não** terão um bebê.Estou dizendo, para não alimentarem esperanças e se decepcionarem no fim.Pelo menos nesta fic, não vai ter um bebê..._

_Abre a pasta com os projetos.Olha para aquela fic que está com três capítulos escritos e pensa: "Será?".Fecha a pasta e volta para a fic do S.H.M._

_Lucy: Minha leitora mais assídua!! Espero que tenha gostado!Como você vê,não sou muito fã de tristeza...E matar personagens não é algo que eu goste de fazer. Oow,e continue com A rainha da fofoca (leiam,pessoas!Muito boa a fic da Lucy!).E obrigada pelo "rainha"...Puuutz,não mereço tanto!!Rainha é a tia Jo,que nos presenteou com esse mundo mágico!!_

_Kimberly: Obrigada pelo carinho!!Pois é,apenas 3 anos e com um pequeno alívio após o primeiro ano.Acho que já está bom,né?Afinal,ele se arrependeu...Agora aguarde os próximos capítulos,tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar!!_

_Um muito obrigada especial para vocês!!_

_E meu agradecimento a cada pessoa que está lendo e acompanhando a reta final de PUFF!!_

* * *

**Cenas do penúltimo capítulo:**

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. Depois, sem conseguir encará-la por mais tempo, Theodore voltou os olhos para Azkaban. Um indisfarçável tremor percorreu seu corpo.

-Você não pisará mais naquele lugar, Theodore. Não olhe para lá. Dentro de alguns instantes ultrapassaremos a fronteira mágica e Azkaban não será mais visível. Mas se você insistir em levar a culpa com você, Azkaban estará sempre presente em sua vida.

_**(Aviso logo:reservem lencinhos.Até eu,que o escrevi,me emociono com este capítulo...)**_

* * *

_Sem mais para o momento e desejando dias lindos e felizes para todos,fico por aqui.Um grande beijo,e logo que o próximo capítulo for betado,eu publico para vocês._

_Beijos!_

_Padma._


	21. De volta pra casa

**DE VOLTA PRA CASA  
**

**"E mesmo com tantos motivos **

**Pra deixar tudo como está**

**Nem desistir, nem tentar**

**Agora tanto faz...**

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa"**

* * *

**Dois anos depois...**

O pequeno barco encostou à margem e sua única passageira saltou. Não havia mais ninguém, porque aquele lugar raramente recebia visitas.

Ela observou o local e percebeu que era a única ali. O sol queimava o seu rosto. Não havia uma única árvore. Também não havia um banco ou espaço onde se resguardar daquele calor, pois Azkaban não era um lugar hospitaleiro.

Apesar da situação tão adversa, ela sentia-se feliz por estar ali. Esperara por aquele momento durante muito, muito tempo. Ainda faltavam duas horas para o horário marcado, mas a jovem não se importou: o que ela queria era ter a certeza de estar presente no momento certo.

Pegou sua varinha e com um movimento singelo conjurou uma antiga sombrinha para se proteger do sol inclemente. Encontrou um lugar onde se acomodar e ali esperou o momento, lamentando apenas a falta de um livro para se distrair. Então pôs-se a observar o vai-e-vem das ondas do mar, ansiosa, porém serena.

Bastante tempo depois ela ainda fixava o mar, cansada e distraída. Tão distraída que não percebeu o início da movimentação pela qual ela tanto esperara.

* * *

A pesada porta da prisão se abriu. A alguns minutos da liberdade, o jovem foi cumprimentado pelo guarda e logo pôs-se a caminhar para fora daquele lugar.

O primeiro contato com a luz do dia poderia tê-lo cegado. Três anos sem ver o sol tinham tornado as suas retinas estranhas ao astro-rei. Mas depois de alguns instantes ele abriu lentamente os olhos, lacrimejantes por causa da luz, e viu o mar. Depois sentiu o cheiro de sal e o vento nos cabelos compridos que denunciavam o passar do tempo.

Estava livre! Livre! Não pisaria mais naquele lugar. O isolamento tinha terminado. Liberdade! Era tudo em que ele pensava naquele instante.

Não carregava nada. Somente a roupa do corpo e a aliança do casamento realizado dois anos atrás. Nada mais, porque dali ninguém queria levar coisa alguma e até as lembranças ficariam por lá, se assim fosse possível.

Deu um passo vacilante em direção à escada. Era uma sensação estranha ser tão livre de uma hora para outra. Depois de três anos quase sem falar, com seus passos limitados a uma cela, a idéia de poder ir aonde quisesse era ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e assustadora.

Acostumado ao cárcere, assustou-se ao ouvir uma onda quebrar com força nos rochedos sobre os quais se erguia a prisão. Ao perceber que era apenas a força da natureza, sorriu.

Caminhou alguns passos mais, inseguro. Suas pernas pareciam desacostumadas a tanto espaço, mas ele foi em frente. Após descer alguns degraus, seus olhos captaram uma coisa estranha lá adiante. O que seria? Parecia um pano, uma cortina circular... Não! Era um guarda-sol. Ou melhor, uma sombrinha. Mas o que aquela coisa excêntrica estava fazendo ali?

E de repente a compreensão tomou conta dele: era ela! Sim, ela estava ali! Cumpriu a promessa de esperá-lo! Ele mal podia acreditar que estava tão próximo de sua amada.

Como se os pensamentos do rapaz a tivessem tocado, a jovem despertou de seus devaneios e olhou para a prisão. E o viu, vindo vacilante em sua direção.

A prisão não tinha roubado toda a juventude do rapaz, mas não o deixou impune e sem marcas: ele parecia um pouco mais velho, cansado e fraco. Mas era ele!Decididamente, era ele!

Abandonando a sombrinha de lado, a jovem levantou-se depressa e correu em sua direção. Correu o mais que pôde em busca do abraço há tanto tempo esperado.

Quando finalmente se aproximaram, os dois, ofegantes, se deram as mãos. Olharam-se por alguns segundos. Então, sem poder esperar mais um único instante, deixaram a saudade ditar o ritmo do beijo contido por dois anos de afastamento.

Era tão estranho e tão bom! O beijo parecia não encaixar, mas aos poucos os dois foram redescobrindo o caminho daquele carinho que significava tanto para os dois.

-Eu não disse que estaria aqui fora esperando por você? –Luna disse serenamente, afastando os cabelos do rosto de Theodore.

Abraçando a mulher, ele disse:

-Sim! E nesses dois anos eu nunca duvidei que você viesse! – E, olhando-a com uma expressão encantada, comentou: "Parece uma miragem você aqui perto de mim outra vez!"

-Não sou uma miragem, sou bem real! –Ela respondeu, dando apertões nos braços dele, que sorriu e depois olhou ao redor, com uma certa angústia, e perguntou: "Como se sai deste lugar?"

-Temos que esperar o barquinho. Veja, ali vem ele!

Os dois seguiram lentamente, porque o rapaz andava devagar.

-Como vamos andar nesse barco?Ele vai virar!

-Não, não vai! É encantado, podemos sentar em qualquer lugar e ele continuará equilibrado. E não precisamos remar, não é ótimo? Mas só cabem quatro pessoas aí. Se tentar entrar mais gente, aí sim ele afunda. Medida de segurança, para evitar fugas.

-Ótimo. Vamos, então?

Ele a conduziu ao barco, mas ela o obrigou a entrar primeiro.

Acomodaram-se um diante do outro, dando-se as mãos. Theodore observou Luna atentamente. "Você parece mais magra. O que aconteceu?"

-Ah- ela começou a responder, sem graça. –É que estou trabalhando agora! Consegui um emprego no Ministério da Magia! Trabalho no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, pesquisando e catalogando animais raros e cruzamentos ilegais. Tive uma trabalheira com aqueles explosivins, lembra? Mas descobri que eles possuem um veneno muito útil para se produzir remédio contra varíola de dragão. O trabalho é ótimo, mas bem cansativo. Além disso estive ocupada cuidando da nossa casa. Está lindíssima! Não é na Irlanda, como desejávamos, mas na Escócia. Um povoado onde residem muitos bruxos, mas também há trouxas. A casa é pequena, mas muito aconchegante. Foi uma herança que papai recebeu de um parente quase esquecido e com que resolveu nos presentear. Bem bonita! E temos um elfo doméstico!

Luna preferiu usar essas desculpas para justificar seu estado físico, pois achava que Theodore já tinha sofrido demais para agora ouvi-la falar do quanto tinha chorado e sofrido naqueles dois anos. Apesar de ser uma pessoa tranqüila e forte, ver seu marido preso por três anos tinha abalado o seu estado de espírito. E ele não precisava saber que ela tinha se sentido tão mal ao vê-lo preso e se preocupado tanto depois de vê-lo no casamento, nem que tinha precisado de muito apoio dos amigos para suportar aquele tempo todo.

-E a casa? Lá tem uma jaula?

-Sim. Cuidei disso. Está tudo preparado.

-E certificou-se de que o porão não poderá ser aberto?

-Porão?-Luna deu um sorrisinho. Depois disse, em tom solene:

- Meu marido não vai ficar em um porão. A jaula foi construída no sótão.

Theodore sorriu e a abraçou.

-Como estão as coisas lá fora? Seus amigos? Eles sabem que saio hoje?

-Ah, sim. Eles ficaram felizes por mim.

Theodore perguntou, cauteloso:

-E o Weasley? Continua me achando um perigo potencial?

-Bom – respondeu Luna, distraidamente, - não posso garantir que ele um dia vá à nossa casa tomar um chá com você. Mas pelo menos já o chama pelo nome.

Theodore deu um sorriso sem graça. Depois continuou com as perguntas:

-E os Proscritos? Eles foram presos? Não procuraram você?

Luna desviou os olhos e fixou o mar. Theodore percebeu que havia algo de estranho. "O que houve?", Perguntou.

Sem encará-lo, ela respondeu: "Não há mais Proscritos. Todos foram mortos."

Theodore pareceu assustado. "Como... Como foi? Como morreram? Todos? Até mesmo Adrian?"

-Sim. –Ela suspirou profundamente. –Adrian foi morto logo depois de sua prisão, não sei como você não soube. O Ministério descobriu o Quartel General deles, pouco depois de nos casarmos. Eles tinham se reunido para fazer alguma coisa sangrenta, mas o Ministério cercou e protegeu a casa para que não saíssem. Quando a lua cheia terminou, eles foram rendidos, mas resistiram à prisão. Houve uma batalha horrorosa. Vários aurores e outros bruxos morreram. Harry quase morreu também. Depois disso houve uma enorme revolta e os poucos Proscritos que conseguiram escapar foram caçados por toda a comunidade bruxa e acabaram mortos. Mas nessa caçada muitos lobisomens inocentes foram mortos também.

Theodore ficou chocado com a informação. "Mas por quê? Por que matar os inocentes?"

-As pessoas ficaram revoltadas com a morte dos aurores e bruxos. E já não gostam muito de lobisomens, não é? Quiseram vingança a qualquer preço. Houve muita injustiça. Até os parentes foram hostilizados, eu mesma ouvi insultos na rua e quase fui agredida. Não lamente! –Ela disse, vendo que Theodore ia se culpar. –Tenho que confessar a você que me senti feliz por você estar preso. Do contrário, não sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ela baixou a cabeça e suspirou. O marido a abraçou. "Esqueça. Acabou. Está tudo bem agora", ele disse, apesar do choque com a notícia.

Tentando mudar de assunto, disse: "Eu gostaria de ter uma roupa para trocar. Todos saberão que saí de Azkaban, com este uniforme."

-Ah! –Disse a loira, animando-se. –Eu trouxe! Devia ter lhe dado em terra. Mas aqui está. –E passou a ele uma sacola, de onde ele tirou um jeans e uma camisa muito vermelha...

-Luna! Como conseguiu essa camisa de volta?

-Não é a mesma, tolinho! Comprei outra! –Disse ela, enquanto ele vestia o uniforme do Manchester United. –Você usava uma dessas quando... Bem, você sabe. Então pensei que seria legal você usá-la hoje. Como se esses três anos não tivessem acontecido. Como se estivéssemos continuando tudo o que parou naquele dia.

Ele a olhou com todo o carinho. "Você é incrível, Luna!"

Já vestido com a roupa nova, Theodore disse:

-Esse tempo todo estive refletindo sobre nós. Errei tanto! Fiz tanta burrada... Nós poderíamos estar juntos há tanto tempo, poderíamos estar felizes em nossa casa! Você não precisaria ter sofrido tanto, poderia ter tido o casamento de seus sonhos! Coloquei você em risco... –Ele olhou para trás, fixando Azkaban com uma expressão assustada.

-Pare! –Exclamou Luna. Theodore a olhou surpreso.

-O que foi?

-Pare de se culpar, Théo! Ouça. Eu fiquei esses três anos sozinha e você preso, para que finalmente pagasse o que devia à justiça. E assim o fez. Agora está livre e o passado ficou para trás. Não deve mais nada!

-Eu sei, Luna. Mas não consigo parar de me culpar. Eu penso em tudo de ruim que causei. Poderia ter sido tão diferente! E tudo por causa da minha obsessão em deixar de ser lobisomem. Se eu tivesse sido mais inteligente e menos egoísta, tudo teria ido bem. E tudo o que consegui foi arrumar confusão e revelar a todos o que sempre quis esconder. E você será a mulher do lobisomem...

Luna pôs o dedo sobre os lábios de Theodore, pedindo a ele que se calasse. Esperou-o retomar a serenidade e disse:

-Pare de agir como culpado. De que adiantaram esses anos aí e tudo o que você passou? Se continuar agindo assim, se auto-condenando, nunca vai ter paz. O mundo inteiro pode esquecer, mas se você não se perdoar, Théo, jamais será feliz. Não se culpe. Você já pagou por seus erros. Já sofreu demais. Dê-se uma chance de ser feliz, afinal, foi por isso que lutamos tanto esse tempo todo.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. Depois, sem conseguir encará-la por mais tempo, Theodore voltou os olhos para Azkaban. Um indisfarçável tremor percorreu seu corpo.

-Você não pisará mais naquele lugar, Theodore. Não olhe para lá. Dentro de alguns instantes ultrapassaremos a fronteira mágica e Azkaban não será mais visível. Mas se você insistir em levar a culpa com você, Azkaban estará sempre presente em sua vida.

Theodore olhou para Luna sentindo uma enorme ternura. Como ele queria lhe mostrar o quanto ela era importante... Segurou as mãos da esposa e disse:

-Luna, você foi um divisor de águas em minha vida. Transformou-me completamente. Apesar de tudo, se há algo de melhor em mim hoje, devo a você. É como se meu lado bom estivesse trancado em algum lugar dentro de mim e você o tivesse liberado. Eu queria que você soubesse disso. Eu sou outro, graças a você.

Ela sorriu serenamente e respondeu:

-Não fui eu quem o transformou, Theodore. Foi o amor.

Ela suspirou alegremente e disse:

-Em alguns minutos estaremos fora desse lugar para sempre. E recomeçaremos, do ponto em que paramos. Está preparado?

-Sempre estive. Sempre estarei, se você estiver ao meu lado.

E, aproximando-se da loira, a beijou. E ao fundo, Azkaban ia desaparecendo, à medida em que o barco ultrapassava a fronteira mágica que ocultava a prisão dos olhos dos trouxas. Em seu lugar, agora havia apenas a linha do horizonte e o sol, lançando seus raios dourados sobre aquele jovem casal que avançava cada vez mais em busca da própria felicidade.

* * *

-Este é nosso doce lar. Não é bonitinho?

Luna estava mostrando a casa a Theodore. Ele ficou encantado ao ver os móveis caprichosamente arrumados. Tudo era simples, mas belo e aconchegante. Não havia nada excêntrico, o que ele estranhou um pouco, afinal, conhecia o gosto de Luna. Então perguntou:

-Você arrumou tudo sozinha?

-Não - respondeu, distraída. -Hermione, Gina e até Fleur me ajudaram. Elas foram uns amores. Me deram várias dicas, mas muitas coisas elas me convenceram a não trazer.

Theodore riu, imaginando o tipo de coisa que ela poderia ter pensado em comprar.

-Pedi ao Damiz que preparasse algo para comermos, deixe-me ver se já está pronto.

-Damiz? Que Damiz?

-O elfo doméstico! Nós o ganhamos de presente de casamento. Papai nos deu. Se você quiser ele poderá cortar seus cabelos. Pode confiar, ele é eficiente.

O rapaz sorriu enquanto Luna desaparecia pela porta da cozinha. Então, pôs-se a observar a casa.

Parecia que nada havia sido tocado. Tudo estava perfeitamente limpo e imaculado. Achando estranho, Theodore esperou Luna voltar. Logo ela apareceu, com uma bandeja enorme contendo suco de abóbora e vários bolos e biscoitos. Pôs-se a arrumar a mesa e ele perguntou:

-Luna, o que você fez para tudo ficar assim, como novo?

-Não fiz nada. É que não estive morando aqui. Só arrumei tudo, mas estava na casa do papai.

-Por quê?

-Bom... Eu achei que não seria certo começar sem você. Então estou vindo hoje, junto com você. Passei aqui antes apenas para conferir se estava tudo certo e dar instruções a Damiz.

Emocionado com a atitude dela, Theodore nada disse. Simplesmente a abraçou e tentou lhe mostrar o quanto ela significava e o quanto seu esforço estava contando para que seu amor por ela aumentasse mais e mais.

* * *

Luna passou o dia em casa, pois tinha pedido alguns dias de licença no trabalho para fazer companhia a Theodore. Passou algum tempo cuidando das coisas de seu trabalho em casa, enquanto Theodore lia o jornal.

Depois de um dia ocupado por vários passeios por dentro da casa e pelo seu aconchegante quintal, ele finalmente resolveu ir deitar-se.

Tomou um banho quente, bem diferente da água fria a que estava acostumado na prisão. Viu as coisas preparadas pela esposa para sua higiene pessoal, sentindo um assomo de afeição por ela e imaginando-a a preparar tudo para seu bem-estar.

Observou o quarto com uma sensação quase surreal. Depois de tanto tempo dormindo em uma cama dura e incômoda, viu quase como um delírio uma cama tão fofa e cheirosa.

Viu sobre a cama um pijama macio e limpo, bem diferente de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse usado nos últimos três anos. Vestiu o pijama sentindo uma emoção diferente, como se aquele ato o tornasse um homem digno outra vez. E deitou-se, feliz, para uma boa noite de sono.

Passados alguns instantes, Luna chegou e, enquanto falava sobre assuntos banais, se preparou para dormir também. Já vestida, começou a fechar as cortinas, enquanto Theodore a observava.

Ela certamente estaria à espera do carinho dele... Haviam se casado e sequer tiveram uma lua-de-mel. Mas embora a atração entre os dois continuasse tão grande quanto antes, ele não se sentia disposto a intimidades com ela naquele momento. Era como se ainda trouxesse marcas de Azkaban em seu corpo e ele não conseguiria tocar em Luna. Pensou que ela iria se insinuar, era até um direito dela. Porém, tudo o que a bruxa fez foi lhe dar um beijo no rosto e dizer "boa noite".

Ela virou-se para o lado e apagou o abajur que ficava na mesa de cabeceira. Ao fazer isso ouviu Theodore gritar "NÃO!"e assustada, acendeu a luz e sentou-se depressa, observando-o.

-O que foi, Théo? Está sentindo alguma coisa? O que você tem?

Ele estava sentado, ofegante e parecia assustado.

-A luz... Se você não se importar... É que lá em Azkaban... Na hora de dormir... Escuro... Eu me lembrei...

Luna o abraçou ternamente, e deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo, começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

- Está tudo bem agora. Acalme-se. Estou aqui com você.

Theodore tremia. Aos poucos foi se acalmando e retomando o ritmo da respiração. Quando se sentiu melhor, tornou a deitar-se. Luna, então, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Fique tranqüilo, querido. Durma bem. Você está em casa agora.

E com as mãos dela segurando as suas ele finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

Não foi uma noite tranqüila para Theodore. Ele falava dormindo, se agitava e acordou várias vezes ao menor ruído. No meio da noite, chegou a chorar e Luna teve que acalmá-lo outra vez.

Na manhã seguinte acordou bem cedo, mas não antes de Luna. Ela estava à sua espera na mesa do café, preparado fartamente por Damiz.

-Pedi a Damiz que preparasse um bom café da manhã para nós. Não levei para o quarto porque achei que você já tomou café na cama por muito tempo e gostaria de mudar a rotina...

Ele sorriu. Só mesmo Luna para analisar as coisas sob tal ótica.

Preocupada com o sono intranqüilo de seu marido durante aquela noite, Luna resolveu abordar um assunto evitado no dia anterior.

-Theodore, me desculpe por perguntar, mas é preciso. Você dormiu muito mal e eu sei o porquê. Me conte... Como era a sua vida lá em... Você sabe.

Ele desviou o olhar para a parede em frente. Parecendo perdido em pensamentos disse:

-Era terrível. Uma solidão aterradora. Dias sem falar com ninguém. É como se a gente esquecesse como se fala com outra pessoa. Quando eu ficava doente, demoravam muito a acreditar e começarem a tratar de mim. Era frio e escuro. Não havia um jornal, nada que me distraísse. Não se saía da cela. Não havia sol. Só escuridão e silêncio. A comida era bem controlada, e se eu sentisse fome fora da hora da refeição, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

"No início eu chegava a chorar. Chamava seu nome e ouvia outros presos caçoando. Me chamavam de bebê chorão, essas coisas. Era terrível, terrível! Depois de algum tempo perde-se as forças até para lamentar.

Quando chegava a lua cheia eles cobriam a cela. Pelo menos isso. Me davam a poção e a transformação era menos sofrida. Mas os momentos antes da transformação eram os piores. Saber que eu iria, voltaria e estaria naquele mesmo lugar, sem poder esquecer esse lado da minha identidade. E depois voltar e não ter um apoio, não ter ninguém... Aquele é o pior lugar onde já estive e eu nunca, nunca vou querer voltar para lá!"

A voz dele quebrou e ele baixou a cabeça. Estava chorando. Azkaban o levara ao limite da fragilidade. Luna o abraçou e o acalmou como na noite passada:

- Você não voltará lá nunca mais. Me desculpe por ter perguntado e feito você lembrar. Mas acabou. Você está na sua casa e nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer.

E sob os cuidados de sua amada ele se acalmou, preparando-se para enfrentar o mundo e reconstruir sua vida.

* * *

Luna se dedicou a proporcionar um dia tranqüilo para Theodore. Não fez mais perguntas e passou bastante tempo junto dele. Juntos assistiram ao pôr-do-sol no quintal da casa e observaram os pássaros indo e vindo pelo jardim. Theodore fez muitas perguntas sobre tudo o que pôde e Luna ficou feliz em contar-lhe as novidades. Ele só não aceitou o convite para passearem pelo povoado, pois havendo um bom número de bruxos por ali, achou que estaria exposto demais.

À noite, depois de saborearem o jantar e a sobremesa maravilhosa preparadas por Damiz, os dois desfrutaram um pouco mais do aconchego da sala de estar e da companhia um do outro. Então Theodore resolveu ir descansar enquanto Luna dava algumas instruções ao elfo.

Ele continuava assustando-se com ruídos, evitava ficar só por muito tempo e tinha medo do escuro, mas já estava se acostumando à nova casa e fazendo planos. Pensava em suas possibilidades de trabalho quando Luna entrou no quarto, com ar feliz, e, após vestir sua roupa noturna, sentou-se diante do espelho, escovando os cabelos antes de dormir.

-Fico feliz que esteja gostando daqui, Théo. Tentei pensar em tudo para ficarmos bem. Imaginei algumas coisas que achei que você gostaria. As meninas me ajudaram bastante. Acho que ficou bem legal a nossa casinha - disse ela feliz, entre uma escovada e outra. Mas Theodore não estava ouvindo. Tinha o olhar perdido nos seus cabelos que caíam até a cintura em ondas douradas.

De repente se viu pensando em como ela era bonita e como o tempo a estava tornando cada vez mais atraente, como uma flor que desabrocha. Linda. Fascinante. E percebeu que não agüentava mais ficar longe dela.

-Eu fiz o melhor que pude pensando em nós... Mas senti sua falta para arrumar tudo –ia dizendo a jovem, quando Theodore a fez se levantar e segurou-a pela cintura com firmeza.

-Senti falta disso também - ela disse, com um brilho nos olhos e voz rouca.

Eles beijaram-se longamente. Theodore acariciava os cabelos de Luna e ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

Ele a fez deitar-se delicadamente e então, já junto a ela, encarou-a: "Eu te amo demais, sabia?"

-Não mais do que eu...

-Cheguei a pensar que nunca ficaríamos juntos outra vez. Parece um sonho!

-Então, faça virar realidade...

E se beijaram com mais intensidade, mais paixão. Theodore afastava os cabelos do rosto da amada, querendo gravar na memória aquele olhar e o sorriso cheio de significados, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto.

-Você é minha - sussurrou.

-Para sempre- ela respondeu.

Ele começou a beijar o corpo de Luna, acariciando-o de forma quase ansiosa. Ela percebia que o toque dele estava meio desajeitado, meio afobado, mas tentando manter a gentileza. Era como se tivesse desacostumado a gestos tão delicados. Mas o amor é uma linguagem universal... Logo ele relembrou o ritmo certo e cada toque lembrava os momentos vividos em tempos passados. Parecia que aqueles anos em que estiveram separados nunca tinham acontecido.

E assim viveram aquele momento tão esperado, depois de três anos de separação. Eram um só agora. Não havia nada lá fora que pudesse mudar isso.

Quando Luna adormeceu em seus braços, Theodore passou longos momentos admirando seu rosto sereno. A mais bonita que ele conhecia. A única que ele desejava. Aquela que ele amava. A sua Luna. Ao lado dela, sentia-se seguro e forte para enfrentar qualquer coisa que surgisse. Ela era o seu porto seguro.

Com este pensamento, beijou com leveza o seu rosto. Depois, esticou o braço até o abajur e apagou a luz.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá pessoas!

Saudades de vocês e de receber rewiews...Pensei que ficariam curiosos pra saber o final de PUFF,mas nem ficaram...

De qualquer modo,aí está o penúltimo capítulo e eu quero agradecer a cada um que leu,comentou,betou,incentivou...

A fic tá acabando e eu já tô com saudades...

Enfim...Leiam e comentem, please!!!

E um agradecimento especial a Lucy Charlotte ,você não sabe o quanto seus incentivos me põem pra cima!!!

Pessoas,estão no ar o trailer e o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic, "Renegado".Ela trata do relacionamento do Scorpius Malfoy com o pai,Draco. Quem gosta de angst,vai lá ver!Quem fez o trailer foi a Lucy!Ficou lindo,vejam lá!

Well...Por hoje é só.Beijos mil!!!!

E reviews!!!!


	22. E foram felizes

_**E foram felizes**_...

"**É você**

**Só você**

**Que na vida vai comigo agora**

**Nós dois na floresta e no saguão**

**Nada mais**

**Deita no meu peito e me devora**

**Na vida só resta seguir(...)**

**Um ritmo, um pacto**

**E o resto, rio afora."**

**

* * *

**

**Seis meses depois...**

O tempo estava ameno na excêntrica casa circular. Havia movimento no quintal: os últimos preparativos recebiam os devidos acabamentos.

Luna estava sentada tranqüilamente em seu antigo quarto, lendo uma revista, completamente alheia ao que se passava à sua volta.

As amigas, Gina e Hermione, cuidavam de tudo com o maior carinho. Sabiam que aquela calma toda não era desinteresse, mas sim um sinal de que a loira estava bem. Aliás, muito bem, pois voltara a ser a sonhadora de antes. E estavam felizes por isso.

-Hermione –chamou, – tem certeza de que sabe fazer isso?

-Claro que sim! É simples! Você vai ficar linda!

-Ah, ótimo! Gina, aonde você vai?

-Vou buscar o vestido, já está na hora, não é? - disse ela saindo do quarto.

Luna olhou distraidamente pela janela e respondeu: "É. Já está começando a escurecer. Melhor terminar de me aprontar, não é?"

-Sim, mas espere eu terminar o seu cabelo - disse Hermione, enquanto usava uma poção para fazer belos cachos dourados nos cabelos de Luna.

Gina voltou ao quarto com uma grande caixa. "Theodore chegou, Luna!", ela disse.

-Ah, sim - respondeu a loira, displicente. -Chegou tão cedo! Ainda faltam umas duas horas!

-Ora, e daí?Você tem mais é que ficar feliz! Sinal de que ele não mudou de idéia, não é?

Todas caíram na risada.

Hermione arrumou as últimas mechas da loira. "Você está linda!"

Ela sorriu. Gina aproximou-se: "Vamos pôr o vestido?"

As duas ajudaram Luna a vestir-se. Era um belo vestido, branco e com pérolas. E havia uma bela tiara. Era o mesmo vestido experimentado por ela três anos antes.

-Por que comprou seu vestido em uma loja trouxa, Luna? Ele é lindo! Mas tivemos um trabalhão, estava meio envelhecido. Não sei como conseguimos achá-lo depois de tanto tempo!

-Esse vestido tem um significado especial. Eu o usei para tirar uma foto com Théo. Achei que ele iria gostar de me ver usando-o.

Ela se olhou no espelho, encantada. Realmente as três tinham feito o vestido parecer novo. Hermione colocou a tiara em sua cabeça. Luna arregalou os olhos: "Estou bonita!", exclamou.

-Você escolheu as jóias, Luna? - Perguntou Hermione.

Ela respondeu em tom banal:

-Ah, não poderiam ser outras: vou usar os brincos e o anel dados por Théo.

-Você precisa de um colar também, Luna! Não escolheu um?

-Ah, não... Preciso?

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta. Gina correu para atender e recebeu um pequeno embrulho.

-É para você, Luna! Parece que alguém pensou no que você esqueceu – disse Gina, passando um estojo de jóias para as mãos da amiga.

Luna abriu-o com ar curioso. Ao ver o que havia ali arregalou os olhos e disse ofegante:

-É simplesmente lindo! Nossa! Theodore enlouqueceu! O que deu nele para mandar isso para mim? – Disse ela, verificando a assinatura em um pequeno cartão.

Hermione e Gina a olharam espantadas:

-Como assim o que deu nele? Luna, vocês vão se casar! – disse Hermione.

-Nós já estamos casados! - Luna respondeu, confusa.

-Sim, Luna –disse Gina - mas hoje vocês vão celebrar o casamento, não é?É como se estivessem casando para valer só hoje, diante de seus amigos e do jeito que sempre planejaram,com festa e tudo a que você tem direito! Claro que ele quis presenteá-la, é um dia especial!

-Ah! – Luna fez uma cara de quem ouve alguma novidade muito interessante. – É, pode ser isso...

A noiva apreciou a jóia por alguns momentos: era um belo colar de ouro e diamantes, do mesmo conjunto que os brincos de lua e estrelas com que Theodore lhe havia presenteado anos antes.

Ela leu o cartão animada, e suspirou: "Ah,Théo! É lindo!" , como se ele estivesse ali ouvindo.

-É mesmo, é lindo! - Disse Gina, pensando que Luna falava do colar.

-Não, é isso! Veja!

E passou à amiga o cartão, que dizia:

_"Meu amor,_

_Guardei por muito tempo esta jóia, com o objetivo de presentear a minha esposa no casamento de seus sonhos._

_Hoje sinto-me muito feliz por poder passá-la àquela que será a noiva dos meus sonhos:você._

_Que ela possa ajudá-la a realçar a sua beleza exterior, pois a sua beleza interior não precisa de retoques. _

_Espero você para o casamento dos nossos sonhos!_

_Amo você, menina._

_Théo. "_

-Mas que coisa linda, Luna! - Suspirou Hermione. - Não imaginava que Theodore fosse tão romântico!

-Sim, ele é. Muito romântico! Me leva café na cama. Me chama de rainha. Diz que quer ficar velhinho procurando bufadores de chifre enrugado comigo. Ele é lindo!

E, sem dar atenção às caras de espanto das amigas, comentou:

-Fico feliz que sua mãe tenha concordado em organizar as coisas para mim, Gina. Ela está tendo muito trabalho!Foi muita generosidade dela aceitar. Ter uma mãe faz falta nestas horas também. Acho que mamãe gostaria de estar aqui agora e me ajudar com as coisas, mas enfim, isso é impossível.

De repente ela se levantou e disse: "Preciso agradecer o presente! Vai ser uma grosseria se eu não disser nada!"

-Calma, mulher! - Ponderou Gina. Você não pode sair agora!E o melhor agradecimento será você aparecer usando o colar. Pode ter certeza de que isso deixará Theodore muito feliz.

-Ah é...

Hermione ajudou-a a pôr o colar. Depois colocou a tiara. Luna parecia uma princesa. Um delicado véu lhe caía até a cintura,dando-lhe um ar angelical.

-Ah, meninas!Vocês fizeram um milagre, olha como eu estou!Théo não vai me reconhecer!Obrigada!

-Claro que vai reconhecer!

-Ah, vai ser muito legal. O que é isso? - Perguntou, notando vários pacotes coloridos em cima da cama.

-Como assim o que é isso? - surpreendeu-se Gina. - São seus presentes!

-Ganhei presentes?

-Claro, não é? Todo casal ganha presentes de casamento!-Gina explicou, rindo da surpresa de Luna.

-Ah, o que será que ganhamos? Quero ver! - Disse a loira, agarrando um pacote.

-Luna - Hermione falou, olhando o relógio - é melhor deixar isso para depois, senão você vai se atrasar!

-Ah, deixe-me ver só este!É de Ronald!

-Rony?-Disse Hermione, confusa. - Mas fui eu quem comprou o presente e não era esse pacote!

-Mas é o nome dele, veja! - respondeu a noiva, mostrando a assinatura no cartão. Abrindo o pacote,viu que havia um livro.

-Um livro?Por que será que ele resolveu me dar um livro?

-Não faço idéia.

Luna olhou o livro e levou um susto:era um exemplar daquele que Hermione levara para ela às escondidas. Um livro sobre lobisomens...

_"Luna,_

_Sei que é um presente estranho, mas é o meu modo de lhe desejar felicidades e pedir desculpas pelas coisas do passado. Seja feliz. Vou torcer por vocês._

_Rony"_

-Ronald é muito sensível-disse Luna.

-É,estou vendo-disse Hermione,com cara de quem assiste à cena mais excêntrica do mundo.-Onde será a lua-de-mel,Luna?-disfarçou.

-Passaremos duas semanas no Egito. Temos o desejo de ir para lá, afinal, é onde planejávamos iniciar nossa vida juntos.E tem os escaravelhos encantados,múmias e tudo mais.

Gina,que olhava pela janela,falou:

-Theodore não poderia ter escolhido padrinhos piores,não?Pansy e Draco outra vez.Só mesmo por você é que Ronald e eu aceitamos dividir algum espaço com eles.

-Ah, de fato eles são um pouco metidos. Mas tiveram alguma importância em nossa história. Nos ajudaram em momentos decisivos.

-Goyle,Bulstrode...Está cheio de sonserinos aí.Nossa!

-É,são os amigos dele.Não gosto muito,mas aí estão.

-Parece que seu pai finalmente aceitou o casamento, não é, Luna?Está lá fora conversando com Theodore.

-Deve estar fazendo recomendações, perguntas indiscretas,ameaças ou algo assim-respondeu a loira,displicente,enquanto verificava-se no espelho.-Não se pode dizer que tenha aceito. Até uns dois dias atrás ele ainda estava tentando me convencer a anular o anterior e desistir deste.

-Mas era de esperar que ele desejasse apenas a sua felicidade,não?

-Papai acha que a minha felicidade e o casamento com Théo são coisas incompatíveis. Não, não foi isso que o convenceu. Acho que foi outra coisa.

-O quê?

-Acho que ele desistiu de me convencer quando viu o vestido de noiva chegar. Ele chorou quando me viu experimentá-lo.

Gina e Hermione se enteolharam com um sorriso, mas nada comentaram.

-Onde está o buquê, Gina?-Disse Hermione.

-Ah, aqui está!

-É lindo, não é?Achei que combinava comigo-Luna comentou feliz,enquanto pegava o buquê de girassóis vistoso e excêntrico que escolhera para a ocasião.

-Realmente, Luna. Você está perfeita!Espero que seja o casamento mais lindo do mundo!

-Ah, vai ser bonitinho, pode ter certeza!-Ela respondeu feliz.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, estavam todos preparados para a cerimônia. Os convidados haviam chegado e a noiva estava pronta para entrar, ao lado do pai. À sua frente estavam os dois casais de padrinhos,a dama,Victoire Weasley,e o cavalheiro,Ted Tonks.

Luna parecia tranqüila,olhando a porta com ar entediado,como se do outro lado,no quintal de sua ex-casa,não houvesse uma cerimônia tão sonhada esperando por ela.

-Está ansiosa,Luna?-Gina perguntou.

-Ah,muito!-Respondeu a loira.-Os doces da festa parecem estar maravilhosos!

Não houve tempo para Gina registrar a surpresa diante das palavras de bela canção anunciou o início da cerimônia.A porta se abriu e todos começaram a caminhar.

Quando Luna apareceu na noite que começava a chegar,todos ficaram impressionados com sua beleza. Hermione e Harry ficaram encantados vendo-a sorrir radiante. Mas os olhos da garota só conseguiam ver uma pessoa. Aquele por quem ela tanto havia lutado e que ela tanto amava.

Theodore estava elegantemente vestido, usando vestes de gala impecáveis. Um noivo perfeito. Ao ver Luna seu rosto se iluminou,como se avistasse uma deusa. Seus olhares se encontraram e eles sorriram,apaixonados.

O rapaz aproximou-se e Xenophilius lhe entregou a filha. O noivo lhe fez uma breve reverência e conduziu Luna ao altar. Ela podia senti-lo tremer.

A felicidade que a loira sentia era tanta que seu sorriso chegava a inebriar Theodore. Ele mal ouvia. Estava perdido na beleza que ela exalava.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre Theodore Nott e Luna Lovegood em matrimônio..."

E aquelas palavras,já ouvidas anos antes,soaram como um coral de anjos aos ouvidos dos dois. Desta vez podiam aproveitar o esplendor daquele momento. Que importava se já eram casados na realidade?Que já vivessem sob o mesmo teto?Para eles,aquela era a realização de um sonho, talvez fora da ordem desejada. Mas se esse tinha sido o modo que o destino escolhera para fazer as coisas,eles iriam aproveitar do mesmo jeito,com a mesma intensidade com que teriam feito se tivesse sido diferente.

Uma suave música começou a ser ouvida.O celebrante convocou os padrinhos. Os do noivo ofereceram a Luna uma taça com água de gilly,da qual ela sorveu três pequenos goles. Depois passou-a a Theodore,que fez o mesmo. Então,os padrinhos da noiva ofereceram ao noivo outra taça e o procedimento se repetiu. Finalmente ,cada casal ofereceu ao seu afilhado uma taça. Os noivos sorveram três goles de suas respectivas taças e depois as trocaram entre si. Então, com os braços entrelaçados,beberam o restante de cada taça.

Terminado o cerimonial das taças foi a vez repetirem os votos.E com que alegria repetiram aquele momento!

-Eu, Luna Lovegood, prometo ser uma boa esposa e cuidar de você com amor, carinho e respeito por toda a minha vida.

-Eu, Theodore Nott, prometo ser um bom marido, zelar por sua felicidade e lhe dar muito amor.

Então a pequena Victoire se aproximou com as alianças. Desta vez a única coisa que poderia atrapalhar era a tremedeira do noivo, mas para Luna aquilo tornava a cerimônia ainda mais charmosa.

E finalmente,o momento mais esperado por eles chegou,quando ouviram o celebrante dizer: "Eu vos declaro unidos por toda a vida".

Sem correntes que o impedissem de expressar o que sentia,Theodore virou se para a sorridente Luna. Esticou os braços,segurando as suas mãos antes que pudesse fazer um único movimento para beijá-la,ela disse:

-Você estava certo,Théo!Aquela cigana trouxa estava enganada!Afinal,terminamos juntos!

Sem ter idéia do que se tratava,os convidados apenas deram risadinhas,achando graça da atitude ,pego de surpresa,respondeu:

-E você tinha dúvidas,meu amor?É claro que terminaríamos juntos!Eu não deixaria você escapar de jeito nenhum. Aliás, terminar não é bem a palavra. Estamos apenas começando e seremos muito felizes!

-Felizes por toda a vida!

**"E nossa história**

**Não estará pelo avesso assim**

**Sem final feliz**

**Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar**

**E até lá vamos viver**

**Temos muito ainda por fazer **

**Não olhe pra trás:**

**Apenas começamos!**

**O mundo começa agora:**

**Apenas começamos."**

**

* * *

**

E sorrindo,os dois deram o beijo mais esperado desde que haviam trocado palavras pela primeira vez. A felicidade era tanta que o beijo foi bem mais intenso do que aqueles que os noivos costumam trocar no altar:Theodore abraçou Luna pela cintura e a tirou do chão por alguns instantes,sob os aplausos e assovios dos convidados,enquanto uma chuva de pétalas de rosas cobria os dois,coroando o momento.

E ali unidos,seus rostos se tocando,os lábios unidos,eles sentiram que tinham finalmente vencido. Todo o sofrimento tinha ficado para trás. Eles não sabiam o que iria acontecer dali pra frente. Talvez fossem felizes por toda a vida. Talvez a felicidade não durasse mais que uma estação. Talvez um dia tivessem filhos,talvez jamais os tivessem. Talvez um dia fossem viver na Irlanda,talvez nunca deixassem a Escócia. Mas nada disso importava naquele instante. Dali a algumas horas aquele vestido estaria no chão e eles se amariam mais uma vez. E no dia seguinte estariam no Egito,desfrutando a viagem adiada por três anos. Naquele momento,nada disso importava.A única coisa que importava é que tinham um ao outro e tinham conquistado o final feliz pelo qual tanto lutaram.

Os dois.

Juntos.

Para sempre.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Momento cerimônia do Oscar... :D

Queridos(as),oieee!

E chegamos ao último capítulo de Por um final feliz!!!

Estou contente por termos terminado,e já com saudades de escrever esta história e de receber reviews e e-mails...Mas vida que segue,e outras histórias virão...

Desculpem por não ter postado "ano passado", rs rs! Aliás, eu cheguei a pôr no ar o capítulo, mas quando fui ver, estava cheio de erros, faltando palavras... Então tirei e agora estou recolocando.

Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam e incentivaram para que esta história chegasse ao fim.

Agradecimentos especiais para:

Marília Malfoy,a primeira a betar a fic e incentivar para que eu a continuasse;

Zara Watson,que também ajudou na betagem na medida do possível;

Penny,que completou a betagem com maestria...Uou,nunca vou agradecer o suficiente pela betagem e pelo incentivo!VALEU MESMO!

Lucy Charlotte Lovering, que me incentivou no momento em que eu estava quase desistindo da fic e com suas palavras tão carinhosas me animou a vir até o fim!!!Valeu D+++++!!!!!

Isa Cullen,Kimberly e Snake Eyes,pelas palavras de incentivo e pelos elogios, críticas e sugestões!!!

Então...Aproveitando a oportunidade,desejo a todos vocês um ano novo fantástico!!!Que 2009 traga muita paz,saúde e boa sorte para vocês!!!

PUFF chegou ao fim,mas fiquem de olho em Renegado e Armadilha!!!

Bjs!!!

Padma

Ps.:A as músicas são: Metal contra as nuvens (Legião Urbana) e É você (Tribalistas).


End file.
